False Appearances
by Daelie
Summary: Complete. Shawn returns to Salem only to find it a city tainted by secrets and mistrust. Story highlights the shattered romances and friendships of Shawn, Belle, Chloe, Philip, Brady, Mimi, Jason, and Jan.
1. Prologue

June 2007  
  
A light drizzle caressed Shawn Brady's face as he removed his helmet and placed it on his motorcycle. Five years after he had left Salem, Shawn had returned. He was still contemplating whether or not he was happy to be back in the grip of the city. Venturing a glance at the dark, wet streets, Shawn noticed how much everything looked the same. It was almost as if the past half decade had somehow not touched the city. Of course, Shawn knew that was far from the truth.  
  
From his own experience, Shawn knew that Salem was an ever-changing city that refused to rest. Around every corner was a lurking danger just waiting to assault you. Behind every tightly drawn set of blinds lay a secret that could destroy you. Under every pretense a truth was hidden that was as painful as it was liberating.  
  
Walking down the steps to the pier, Shawn pondered just how his life had become what he was living. How had he managed to screw everything up and still appear almost content to the outside world? Running a hand through his damp hair, Shawn realized just how unhappy he had become while away from Salem.  
  
After graduation, Shawn finally had his chance at independence and he hungrily took it. Receiving an education at the U.S. Merchant Marine Academy in Kings Point, New York, Shawn found a life full of new experiences and new fears.  
  
Shawn's roaming gaze fell on the dark water and its seemingly endless boundaries. In a way, his life was quite similar. At the moment, his own future looked dark, but his boundaries were equally endless. There was a world of choices awaiting him. Unfortunately, Shawn was unsure which course would lead him to true happiness. One thing was for certain, Shawn's sudden return would definitely rock the boat.  
  
Shawn smiled slightly as he realized that he was yet again relating his life and its miseries to the water. Perhaps that innate closeness to the water and its murky meanings had been what led Shawn to the academy in the beginning.  
  
It seemed like a lifetime since he had bid farewell to Salem and all those he knew there. He had never intended to stay away for so long or lose contact with all those he had once loved. Shawn absently wondered when he had last spoken to his parents. Two years ago? Three? All Shawn could remember about the brief conversation was that he had abruptly ended it when his mother had started to mention Belle.  
  
It's quite amazing how easy it is to let yourself forget when there's nothing to remind you. The past quietly fades away when the present offers no reminders of things that were or things that might have been. Out of sight, out of mind.  
  
That was how Shawn had been living his life - until a week ago.  
  
After six months on a ship near the West Indies, Shawn had gladly returned to the States for some rest and relaxation. While back in the country, Shawn had gone to the Big Apple to meet up with some of his old buddies from the academy. That was when he had seen her.  
  
He and his friends had been sitting in a small cafe, chatting about their adventures at sea when Shawn had casually looked out the front window and saw her walk by. And, for the briefest of moments, their eyes met.  
  
His friends must have thought that he'd gone crazy as Shawn jumped from his seat and ran out the door. He quickly ran several yards in the direction she had been walking. He had yelled her name into the crowd as he desperately looked for her among the vast number of people on the crowded sidewalk. After several minutes of calling out for her, Shawn released a disappointed sigh as he accepted that she was gone. As he stood frozen in the street, people brushed past him, eager to live their own lives, never noticing the one that was about to change right before their eyes.  
  
Despite her mysterious disappearance, Shawn knew that it had been her. There was no one else that possessed that indifferent stride, that long dark hair, or those expressive blue eyes. It had been Chloe.  
  
Backing against the wall of a nearby building, Shawn knew that his life had, in that single moment, changed. Some would say seeing Chloe in such a large city after so many years away from each other was fate. Others would declare it a mere coincidence. For Shawn, it was the needed reminder.  
  
It was then that Shawn truly comprehended all that weighed upon him. He could no longer pretend that his former life did not exist. His best friend Chloe existed. His hometown Salem existed. His first love Belle existed.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
From her position at her bedroom window, Belle watched as the formerly light drizzle transformed into a steady rain. Belle smiled just a little as she thought about the rain washing away all the troubles of her life.  
  
With slow, deliberate steps, Belle crossed the bedroom she shared with her husband and approached her dresser. Kneeling, she pulled open the bottom drawer and carefully moved aside various articles of clothing until she found what she was looking for hidden beneath it all. Belle gingerly lifted the photograph from its hiding place.  
  
The photo had a way of calming her when it seemed the rest of the world was closing in on her. Her husband, however, despised the photo and wish for nothing more than its destruction. That was one of the greatest differences between Belle and her husband. He looked upon the past with disdain, it was something better left forgotten. After all, if he didn't have the power to control it or change it, her spouse had no desire to have it in his life. For him, the past was more painful than reassuring.  
  
Belle felt the opposite way. She found her past quite comforting when her future wasn't. If life had once been so good, she knew it could be again.  
  
Slowly, Belle ran her index finger over each of the youthful, smiling faces in the photograph. They had all looked so incredibly happy. Belle smiled as she recalled all the feelings of that magical night. The Senior Prom had been one of the greatest nights of their lives. For a few hours that had seemed everlasting, they had all found some of the happiness they so earnestly craved.  
  
The photo was truly a moment frozen in time. The first song of the evening had just ended and they were all happier than they had been in a very long time. For one night, all their problems and all their worries faded into the background of a beautiful, unforgettable evening. As the group collectively moved away from the dance floor, Belle's father had appeared from seemingly no where to capture their smiling faces.  
  
On the left was Jason, a genuine smile embellishing his face. Mimi stood perilously close to him, his hands firmly place on each side of her. Funny, Belle had never noticed the close proximity of the two until she had seen the photo. And, Belle had been standing right beside Mimi. Of course, as the photo clearly showed, Belle was completely enthralled by her own date, Shawn. His masculine arms were engulfing her petite body, and his hands rested gently on her stomach. On Shawn's other side stood Philip and his date Chloe. Both, as usual, looked lost in the world they had created around themselves.  
  
Of course, Belle now realized that their life then was frighteningly similar to life they all lived now. Even on that night, their innocent world had been laden with false appearances.  
  
Despite the happy memories that accompanied the photo, Belle was also attacked by a good dose of reality. Anyone looking at the photo would have assumed that they were merely three happy couples. How wrong that was. How wrong everything was.  
  
Belle felt the tears fighting to free themselves from her eyes, so she decided it would be best if she returned the photograph to its place in the drawer, hidden in the darkness like all the other truths in her life.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Soft bubbles covered Chloe as she savored the steaming hot water that shrouded her body. Some distant part of her wondered how late in the evening it was. A part of her much closer to the surface wondered if she really cared.  
  
It had been entire week since the episode in New York City. Just when Chloe thought that the past was firmly behind her, she had seen Shawn Brady himself in that cafe. As she ran into an alley, she had heard him calling for her. He had sounded almost desperate. It had broken Chloe's own heart when she turned from the sound of his voice and quickly continued to flee from her friend.  
  
On several occasions, Chloe had wondered how different her life would have turned out if Shawn had not left Salem. If only he had stayed, things would surely have turned out differently. However, after pursuing the thought, Chloe came to the realization that if Shawn had stayed, things may have only been worse. What would have been right for Shawn, would probably have been terribly wrong for Chloe. Shawn had always seen things in a black and white manner that didn't allow for some of Chloe's secret feelings.  
  
It had been three and a half years since Chloe had made her own departure from Salem. Not a day had gone by that she didn't regret it. Nonetheless, Chloe would never admit to anyone that she had possibly made the wrong choice. She'd already made too many.  
  
If she had possessed just a little more confidence or experienced a little more love in her life or if she had simply been able to forgive the things that didn't really matter, Chloe knew she would not be living the lonely life she now had. Still, she had made the choice to leave, and she refused to admit defeat and give in to the feelings of despair.  
  
This was her life, and she was going to live it - despite the unhappiness that constantly threatened to suffocate her. 


	2. Chapter 01

Jason nuzzled closer to her arrestingly warm body that seemed to fit with his in a way that he felt certain was the inspiration for every cheesy romance novel ever written. Allowing her soft hair to fall upon his face, Jason continued to close the distance between his body and hers. Finally content that he was close enough to her sleeping figure, Jason took a moment to appreciate how soft her strawberry scented hair felt against his face. He had no idea who had ever thought of inventing fruit-scented shampoo, but he felt certain that person had been a genius.  
  
A smile came to Jason's face as he watched Mimi stir in her sleep. It was a rare smile, and it truly felt good. Of course, Jason knew that he should feel anything but good about his current situation. Though the rest of the world would probably always see him as Jan's heartless follower, he had finally let Mimi see the real Jason Welles. And, to his amazement, she hadn't turned away.  
  
Wiping the smile off his face, Jason reminded himself that what had happened would never be able to happen again. He might not have a problem betraying Jan, but that didn't mean that Mimi was ready to jump into some affair with him. Not to mention the fact that Jason assumed Mimi's husband would probably be less than thrilled.  
  
Of course, Jason should have known that it was only a fool who made assumptions about affairs of the heart.  
  
Pushing all thoughts of the impending losses out of his mind, Jason ran his index finder along Mimi's bare shoulder. Like her hair, it felt incredibly soft. He secretly wished that morning would never come and that the sun would stay forever hidden. Jason knew that the coming of dawn would bring Mimi's departure, and that his bed would be empty again.  
  
Only to himself could Jason admit that Mimi truly meant something to him. Of course, he wasn't exactly sure what that something was, but he knew it was quite special. She wasn't like the others that he had taken to his bed over the past few years. She was so remarkably different from the woman who had worked at the strip club, the waitress from Chicago, and the flight attendant he had met on a trip to Los Angeles. Those women had no real connection to Jason. They were not a part of his past, and most certainly not a part of his future.  
  
Mimi was nothing like them. She did share a past with him. Mimi was the very same girl he had taken to his Senior Prom, though it had not exactly been planned. However, that didn't mean that Jason wasn't more than grateful for that all too short evening.  
  
Jason fondly recalled the night that could have, perhaps should have, changed his life. Instead, it became just another missed opportunity. With only an hour before he was scheduled to pick up Jan, the phone had rung. To Jason's dismay, Jan had contracted a stomach virus and was far too sick to go anywhere, including her own prom.  
  
Jason had quickly weighed his options. He could either skip the prom entirely and just show up at the parties or he could go stag. Fortunately for Jason, Shawn and Philip were both at his house getting ready. The original plan had been for all three guys and their dates to share a limo. After the battle of wills between Jan and Chloe, the plans had been finalized.  
  
When Shawn had learned that Jan was ill, he had conceived what he thought was a brilliant solution. Since Mimi did not have a date, Shawn had thought that instead of both Jason and Mimi going alone, they could go together as friends.  
  
It had taken Shawn a good twenty minutes to convince Jason to take Mimi. It had been the best decision Jason ever made.  
  
Even if there had been no decorations, no elegant gowns, no music, the evening would have still been mesmerizing for Jason. For a few short hours, he had a loose grasp on happiness. Never could he have imagined how much he would enjoy Mimi's company. He had quickly found her giddy laughter contagious, and her quick wit captivating. And, for the first time, Jason noticed just how beautiful Mimi truly was.  
  
Like all good things, the evening had come to an end. For Jason it was the end of more than just a night out with a friend. It was the end of his denial that Mimi was someone completely wrong for him. It was the end of Jason telling himself that he didn't want Mimi, even if it meant corrupting her. It was the end of the life he had previously known with Jan. It was a night that ended with the only kiss Jason would give Mimi until he ran into her on a rainy night more than five years later.  
  
Mimi kept her eyes tightly closed. She was well aware that once Jason knew she was awake, she would be expected to leave. Mimi had spent several years becoming quite familiar with rejection, so she knew to how to brace herself for it. Mimi understood that when she worked up the bravery to open her eyes, she would slip out of Jason's bed, out of his arms, and back into the life she had swiftly grown to hate.  
  
Behind her closed eye lids, Mimi could feel fresh tears wanting to spill down her face. She couldn't let that happen, she couldn't let him see that happen. After years of secretly pining for Jason, Mimi had finally gotten him. Sadly, Mimi feared that Jason would remember it as nothing but another one-night stand. It broke Mimi's heart to think of herself as just another tally mark on Jason's headboard, just another girl who too quickly fell for his charms and too slowly learned of his game.  
  
Finding the courage she needed to move, Mimi carefully pulled away from Jason and was surprised when, for only a second, he fought to keep her close to him. Before she could analyze the grip of his arms, they were gone from around her, and she was free to leave.  
  
Mimi silently found her clothes and moved to the adjoining bathroom to get dressed. It took all the strength that she still maintained to not burst into tears. Splashing water on her face, Mimi reminded herself that she had chosen to live this life. She'd made her bed and it was now time to lie in it - without Jason.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Glancing at his watch, Shawn realized that he had been just a little too eager to see his family. He doubted that his mother would enjoy being torn from her sleep before six o'clock in the morning. Shawn also doubted if he would continue to draw breaths if his mother found out that he came all the way to the door and then turned around and left.  
  
Deciding that he might as well not wake the entire house just yet, Shawn reached to his right and retrieved the spare key from its place under one of his mother's hideously ugly plants. He never did understand why she insisted on placing something so completely unattractive on their front porch.  
  
Shawn took great care in quietly unlocking the front door and entering the house that he had spent his teen years calling home. In more ways than one, Shawn still considered it home. His family was here. His fondest memories were here. And, those were the things that Shawn believed truly made a home.  
  
Shawn nearly made violent contact with the living room floor when he came precariously close to tripping over a remote control car that had been left in the floor. Barely catching himself before falling, Shawn said a silent prayer of thanks that he hadn't tripped and woken everyone. Picking up the car that he knew belonged to his younger brother Isaac, Shawn felt a new round of guilt. He had conveniently missed out on a great deal of Isaac's life. He wanted to believe that it was all the result of his desire to have full independence, but Shawn knew that wasn't the truth.  
  
Some part of him would never forget the pain caused by learning that J.T., the brother he had loved more than life itself, wasn't even his own brother. Next had come the revelation that Isaac Carver was his true brother. Just when Shawn had thought that he could take no more, the final blow had rendered him irreparable. John Black, Belle's father, had fathered Isaac. Shawn's parents, as well as Belle's, had known the truth and purposely kept it from him. He had simply been a pawn in their game, as they had once been pawns in Stefano DiMera's games. How ironic was that?  
  
Placing Isaac's toy car on the coffee table, Shawn decided that he didn't want to think about the unhappy details. He'd spent far too much time dwelling on those things before he had left Salem, he saw no reason to continue. It was past time to forgive and forget.  
  
Willing himself to think only of the good times he had enjoyed in Salem, Shawn threw his tired body onto the couch and resolved himself to wait until someone came downstairs. Until then, he would simply relax and try to formulate a plan of action. Shawn Brady was a nice guy, but that didn't mean he was a pushover. When he truly wanted something, he knew he could find a way to get it. And, Shawn wanted to find the happiness that had continually eluded him over the years.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
The early morning air felt refreshing against Chloe's face as she made her run through the park. For most, a morning run simply meant running to a specified destination and then returning to the starting point. Chloe, however, ran to nothing and from everything. Her only destination was a presumably nonexistent place that would allow her to escape her own thoughts and feelings.  
  
With each stride she took through the park, Chloe attempted to distance herself from the day ahead of her. Just because the day provided more distractions than the night, that did not mean she enjoyed it the slightest more. In fact, she hated the days the most. That was when she forced herself to face the world and all the hypocrites it contained. She would go to work and face her boss and co-workers. Sometimes, Chloe would go so far as to place a false smile on her own face. None of that mattered, Chloe was just passing the time.  
  
The time till what? Well, Chloe wasn't sure. All she really knew was that there would come a day when she would wake up one morning and instead of using her morning run to flee from her problems, she would get out of bed and face them.  
  
Keeping her breathing steady, Chloe pushed herself even harder through the park. The people around her were of no consequence. They had no control over her destiny. They had no control over her heart.  
  
She'd had the dream again last night. It was always so vivid, so intense. Chloe would find herself standing in the center of an endless hallway, a silky midnight blue gown clinging to her the curves of her overwrought body. Her breathing would become labored as her fear rose. The cold, stone walls seemed to be threatening to crush her between them.  
  
Then, when she was dangerously close to losing her remaining composure, she saw a figure emerge from the dark of one end of the hallway. Though his face remained hidden in the shadows, Chloe became instantly calmed by his presence. As a compact mist began to float around her feet, Chloe saw her mystery companion near her, his finely tailored white suit never failed to comfort her. His face suddenly free of the dishonest shadows, she recognized him.  
  
In the dream, he always smiled, showcasing his gorgeous dimples, then whispered suavely, "I promise that I'll love you for all of eternity and then all the time that may follow." Slowly, Philip would take another step toward her and extend his hand. Chloe's heart fluttered as she reached out her own hand to meet his. Just before contact, there always came the footsteps.  
  
From the opposite end of the hallway, a figure dressed in a striking suit of black swiftly approached her and pulled her to him, waiving the dramatics that Philip had used. With her body pressed firmly against his, no words were necessary. Chloe would instantaneously be drawn to his blue eyes that possessed her with an unspoken love.  
  
Suddenly, the love would disappear from Brady's eyes and a coldness would take its place. Almost needing the warmth that Brady had temporarily given her, Chloe quickly freed herself from him and turned to Philip. Invariably, she only turned to find an equally callous stare. Through gritted teeth Philip would yell, "You did this. You did this to all of us!"  
  
Chloe habitually woke from the dream with the urge to scream, to scream until her own throat burned. Of course, she didn't. She merely turned her face to her pillow and cried herself back to sleep, knowing that the past was over and couldn't be changed. And, that the old wounds would never heal as long as she kept running.  
  
Pushing her body to its limit, Chloe bolted through the park, trying to lose the memory of the dream in her speed. However, the faster she ran, the farther away her escape became. Slowly, Chloe came to realize that she was not even able to seek shelter in her own dreams.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Arriving back at her own building after wordlessly leaving Jason's apartment, Mimi fumbled with her keys as she tried to open her front door. She could not help but wonder what her contemptible husband would have to say about the disappearing act she had pulled the previous night. She was skeptical if he cared at all. Mimi doubted if he had even considered going into the rainy night and searching for her after she had left following their argument.  
  
He hated her, and Mimi knew it. He had probably always hated her and didn't care who she was with as long as it wasn't him. Though she loved her husband as little as he loved her, Mimi couldn't help but be hurt by the fact that his worst regret had been ever laying eyes on her.  
  
Mimi wanted to be able to play the wronged party, but she couldn't. Her shattered marriage was her fault as much as it was his, if not more. From the moment she had started flirting with him that New Year's Eve more than three years ago, she had just been using him. She had never really wanted him, but had wanted what she had hoped manipulating him could bring her - Jason. She had been a fool to think that Jason would be jealous of her and another guy. Mimi firmly believed she had been in an asinine state of mind to think that Jason cared any more for her than her unsympathetic husband.  
  
As she entered the penthouse, Mimi violently threw her keys on the stand by the door. She hated this charade that she lived. Because she had taken her crush on Jason too far and tried to make him jealous one night, Mimi was now trapped in what appeared to be a nearly perfect life, but was nothing more than a nightmare she couldn't wake from.  
  
Feeling as if the penthouse itself was trying to suffocate her, Mimi decided to step out to the balcony. Not only would she be able to find some fresh air, but she would also be able to avoid seeing her husband for just a little while longer. Mimi glanced over the edge of the balcony as her feelings of desperation grew. How many times over the past three years had she stood in that very place and contemplated what it would be like to simply thrust her body over the edge?  
  
On one hand, she would have so many unfulfilled dreams, so many hopes that were never achieved. She would be required to leave her parents and her younger brother. Suicide would also mean that she was allowing all of them to win. All the people who had hurt her would finally have triumphed.  
  
On the other hand, she would instantly be free of all the lies and deceit that choked the very breath out of her. There would be no more despair at her dismal future. She would never have to endure another party at the Kiriakis mansion, where she pretended to be the good wife. She'd never be forced to see the artificial smile her husband gave her when they were around others. Even better, she'd never have to witness the distant look in his eyes when he thought about the woman who still haunted his heart. She was a woman that Mimi wished she had never attempted to compete against.  
  
A thought suddenly occurred to Mimi that almost made her laugh with despair. Part of the reason she was here now had been her blind love for Jason, but the rest had been the reprehensible desire to seek revenge on Chloe. Now, anyone looking at Mimi's life would assume that she had everything that Chloe Lane had hungered for. Mimi had the expensive penthouse, Belle as a best friend, and, unfortunately for so many, Mimi had the man that Chloe impetuously threw away. Mimi seemed to be so lucky and loved. Yet another false appearance. 


	3. Chapter 02

Philip bound down the stairs with a silly grin plastered on his face. To his side, he carried a single red rose for the woman he knew was waiting for him in the kitchen. Of course, there would be a dozen more roses waiting for his beloved at her office. Then, when she arrived home, Philip would have the entire penthouse filled with flowers, all for her. In fact, everything Philip did was for her. Somewhere along the way, when Philip was living his life, she'd become his entire world.  
  
He couldn't even remember the moment he had fallen in love with her, but he had. From their first date to their wedding day, Philip had tried to create a fairy tale world for her. He had attempted to shelter her from the harsh realities, opting to have her live her life in some type of protective bubble where she would always be happy and spared the details of the cold actions of those she loved.  
  
Of course, even the mighty Philip Robert Kiriakis could not stop the world from turning and the darker side of life from showing. In the end, Philip hadn't been able to protect her the way he had wanted to, but that didn't stop him from trying. Whenever circumstances that proved displeasing would threaten to disturb their fragile life together, Philip would do whatever it took to convince her that what they had would last forever and that they were meant to be together. It didn't matter what the rest of the world did as long as they had each other. After all, they were a perfect match for one another, or at least they appeared to be.  
  
Just as Philip began crossing the living room, he felt a sudden force stop him. His feet lost the ability to move. Looking down, Philip smiled at his giggling assailant. Picking up the small child, he kissed her forehead and said, "Good morning, sunshine."  
  
Carrying the girl to the kitchen with him, Philip smiled with anticipation of the night to come. He and his cherished would be the guests of honor at the biggest party of the year. Half the town's population would be in attendance and Philip could hardly wait to have her at his side as others watched in envy.  
  
Though he regretted having to leave Katrina with her nanny for the entire evening, Philip knew that was the only option. Even he realized that a party with the guest list this one had coupled adult beverages was not the most productive environment for a young, impressionable child. In fact, Philip had serious doubts if it was the best environment for anyone in their right mind. Then again, Philip Kiriakis never missed the chance to shine in public.  
  
Besides, it was the one night in the year that was solely his and his wife's. It was the night that the rest of the world disappeared and they were the only stars in the sky. After the party ended, Philip planned to surprise his wife with a romantic night at the Riverview, Salem's latest and greatest hotel. Not to mention a lovely emerald necklace that cost more than most new vehicles.  
  
Philip stopped in the doorway of the kitchen when he caught his first glimpse of his wife that morning. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail that Philip found strangely sensual. That's what he loved most about being married, the little things became all the more important. He loved the way she insisted that she put on her blush before she applied her eye make-up, none of which Philip thought she needed. He loved the way she kept a list of all the take-out places by the phone. He loved the way her nose would crinkle when he said something corny. He loved her. That simple. Well, it appeared that simple.  
  
Unfortunately for Philip, fate never allows complexities to not arise.  
  
Carrying a plate of pancakes to the table, the woman first noticed her husband's adoring stare. Despite the initial reservations that had plagued her at the beginning of their relationship, she knew that she could always depend on him to love and protect her. Grinning wildly, the woman pointed to the rose in his hand and asked, "Who might that be for?"  
  
Placing Katrina in her chair at the table, Philip quickly approached his wife and pulled her into his arms. Offering her the flower, he huskily whispered, "Only the most beautiful woman in the world. The woman who exactly two years ago today made me the happiest man to ever live. This is for my Belle."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
After spending an unknown amount of time lost in her thoughts, Mimi decided that it was time she returned inside. She stepped through the balcony door just as her husband sauntered down the front staircase, a wry smirk gracing his handsome face.  
  
Barely even casting his wife a glance, he peevishly muttered, "Well, look what the cat drug in. It's amazing what trash is able to get into the building."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes and chose to ignore her sadistic husband's comments. For roughly the first year of their unloving, unholy union, she had allowed his words to pierce her. Now, she had become numb to them, to everything. Her feelings of worthlessness in high school were truly child's play compared to the one's that she carried in her adulthood.  
  
Snatching his own keys from the coffee table, Mimi's spouse remarked with a heartless grin, "Gee, honey, I would ask what gutter you slept in last night, but, to be honest, I don't care."  
  
Mimi instinctively flinched at the venom that dripped from every word he spoke. That was the way it was with him. It didn't matter what he said, but how he said it. Tightly squeezing her eyes shut to block the escape of her tears, Mimi only opened them when she felt that she could compete in his battle of cruel words and icy glares. "It's a little early in the morning for you to be up isn't it? After all, you usually don't drag your hungover self out of bed until noon."  
  
Not bothering to even look at Mimi, he retorted, "Yeah, well, you would be the last person to know about my bed, seeing how unwanted you are there." After a slight pause, he looked up and gave Mimi a conceded smile before adding, "Then again, you're not welcome in any man's bed, are you?"  
  
Gaining confidence from her rising anger, Mimi countered, "Trust me, you would be the last person to know whose bed I slept in last night. Well, I suppose sleeping wasn't really involved."  
  
Throwing Mimi a disgusted look, her husband turned from her and began walking to the door. Turning back to give her one last glance, he said, "I'm going to work. God knows it's better than being stuck here with you."  
  
As soon as the door slammed shut, Mimi fell prey to a fitful anger. Marching around the room, she haphazardly threw various objects to the floor, to the walls, to any place that they would crash. Each shattered object became a reflection of her own shattered dreams.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Jan Spears gleefully admired her own reflection as she stood before the mirror in her apartment. A stunning maroon dress covered her body, or at least enough of it to keep her from being arrested for indecent exposure.  
  
She was definitely ready for the party that would be held that night. She had the perfect dress to upstage the golden girl Belle at her own party. Even better, she had the perfect plan to make Jason finally commit to her. Apparently, he was more than content to be engaged to her as long as he never had to set an actual wedding date. Well, Jan refused to sit by and watch as all their other high school chums find men to marry them while she spent her life alone.  
  
The one thing Jan knew about her husband-to-be was that he had quite the temper when provoked. Jan would just make sure that Jason saw some drunken thug hitting on her and became jealous. Then, she would play the upset fiancee saying that she just wanted to know what it felt like to be appreciated since Jason obviously hated to be near her. That way, she'd get him all upset at the other guy and then make him feel sorry for her. Flawless.  
  
Of course, Jan knew that she would have snagged Jason long ago if it hadn't been for that controlling scoundrel Victor Kiriakis. That man had singlehandedly ruined the lives of so many people - including Jan's. At least she had that creep's money to keep her satisfied until she completely won Jason back.  
  
When Victor had finally kicked the bucket, Jan had been quite near to jumping with joy. She had done his bidding for so long, she had almost forgotten what it was like to formulate schemes of her own. Within a week of his death, Jan had made her return to Salem and found that even in death Victor Kiriakis commanded the city.  
  
Had Jan been a little less heartless, she may have actually felt sorry for the poor fools that Victor destroyed. Because she knew the lies that others mistook for the truth, Jan was able to clearly see that in his quest to better the lives of his family, Victor had done nothing more than destroy them all.  
  
Victor had left no life untouched by his unfeeling plots to further himself and his family, or at least certain members of his family. It seemed to Jan that Victor had been quite prone to playing favorites with his relatives. No matter what, though, giving Philip a life that Victor deemed appropriate was always put before anything else. Even if Philip and everyone close to him was hurt by that forced life.  
  
Then again, Jan did not really have a problem with seeing some of those people suffer. She really didn't see what was so bad about having an unloving spouse if you had enough cash to buy him or her a mansion of their own. Though she wanted Jason, Jan would never trade the fortune she had conned out of Victor for some sappy romance.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
More than an hour and a half after Mimi had silently left his apartment, Jason found himself crossing an almost empty parking lot with weary steps. He wasn't sure if the feeling came from the loss of sleep or the loss of Mimi. Either way, he felt completely drained of life.  
  
Jason tried to push all thoughts of the previous night out of his mind as he approached the back entrance of Star Lane, the hottest night club within a hundred mile radius. Each night the place was packed with patrons dancing to the latest music and drinking the most intoxicating concoctions. It was definitely the place to be if you were looking for a good time.  
  
Stepping in the door, Jason allowed himself a moment for his eyes to adjust to the change in lighting. The dim inside of the building contrasted greatly with the sunny day that was emerging outdoors.  
  
With quick, self-assured strides, Brady Black approached Jason. "I see you finally decided to come to work. How nice of you. The other guys have been up on the stage for almost forty minutes. Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you or did you not say that you wanted to help with the work on the stage for tonight's concert?"  
  
"Yeah," quickly answered Jason. There was definitely something off with Brady. His normally brooding eyes looked even more callous than usual. "I figured I could use the extra money."  
  
"Is that your way of saying I don't pay my bartenders enough?" Brady snapped angrily.  
  
Brady's harsh tone was all the proof Jason needed that this was going to be one of those days. One of those days where the entire world gangs up against you. One of those days where you're running late for work and get pulled over by some conceded cop who would rather hand out speeding tickets than bust the really dangerous criminals. One of those days where you wake up with an attractive woman laying in your arms but know that she'll be leaving before you can memorize every beautiful detail of her sleeping body. One of those days where you go to work and the first person you see is your hostile boss, the husband of the before mentioned beautiful woman. Yeah, Jason hated those days. 


	4. Chapter 03

The club pulsated with the heartbeat-like rhythm of the dance music. The place was packed with dancing bodies, and that was the way Jason Masters liked it - even if his wasn't one of them.  
  
From his place behind the bar, Jason casually watched as many of his old high school chums rocked their bodies to the music that seemed to blare from every direction. Among the crowd was his own impudent fiancee. He'd already noticed the way she was attempting to upset him by throwing herself at every drunk guy in the place. He wondered if she honestly thought he cared.  
  
Jason was merely waiting for the evening to be over before he finally ended his wretched relationship with Jan. He knew that she was using him and probably always had been. For Jan, Jason was little more than a warm body that could take her out on weekends and give her a feeling of inferiority over the other tramps in town. Then again, Jason was well aware that he'd also been using her. Despite her seductive prowess and delicious curves, Jan was nothing but a replacement for a love never explored.  
  
Jason was only partially focused on pouring drinks as he kept his eyes locked on the club's entrance. Since the party had started, Jason had been waiting for Mimi's arrival. He knew that she would eventually have to make an appearance. After all, Belle was not only Mimi's best friend, but her sister-in-law as well.  
  
In the far corner of the room, Mimi's arrogant husband was having a lively conversation with the d.j. he'd hired for Philip and Belle's anniversary bash. Jason had a feeling that he was glad he wasn't in the poor guy's shoes, because Brady looked mad enough to literally spit nails.  
  
Jason had never understood what exactly it was that Mimi saw in Brady Black. Sure, he was handsome and wealthy, but Jason knew that Mimi was attracted to things deeper than looks and money. Jason accepted that Brady was far from being a demon, but he also knew that he was equally far from being the sweet and caring husband he appeared to be. Somehow, Jason knew that he would find a way to lure Mimi away from Brady, consequences now deemed inconsequential.  
  
Philip and Belle were located in the very center of the room, surrounded by a crowd of their closest friends. Well, they probably weren't their closest friends, but Jason had never spent too much time dwelling on insignificant details. He did not really care who Mr. and Mrs. Kiriakis associated with in their free time. He was no longer a member of their privileged circle and found no need to worry about their impertinent relationships.  
  
Jason tore his gaze away from the couple and began to once again stare at the door. Taking a peek at his watch, Jason released an unhappy sigh. He'd been watching that set of doors for nearly two hours, and he wasn't sure if he had the patience to wait much longer.  
  
As he poured a few of the patrons their favorite drinks, Jason pondered just why he was so very anxious to see Mimi. He'd spent most of the day telling himself that he should just let their one night together go and forget it happened. However, Jason's heart simply couldn't forget the way Mimi's bare skin had felt against his own or how perfect their bodies seemed to fit together.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Chloe rummaged through the hideously untidy storage closet. Always the meticulous person, Chloe could not believe how disorderly she'd allowed the closet to become. Of course, Chloe knew the reason why she had purposely ignored the closet. It was the same reason that she had not so much as opened the door to it in the two years since she'd moved into the apartment. Chloe had a fear of things that could not be forgotten.  
  
Pushing aside various boxes, Chloe continued her search for the desired object. It had been a Christmas gift from Craig the year after she left Salem. Though it had arrived a few days before Christmas, Craig had called in advance and made her promise to not open it until Christmas morning.  
  
Chloe remembered that morning better than any since her departure from Salem. She actually rose from bed at six o'clock in the morning just to open that package. When she had, tears flowed from her eyes, down her cheeks, and fell silently to the floor as she grasped the present against her chest.  
  
That very same day, Chloe had boxed it up along with most of the other things that reminded her of Salem and put them in the darkest recesses of her closet. When she had moved, the boxes had simply been transferred from one closet to the other.  
  
Chloe's heart nearly stopped beating when she found the hidden gift. Slowly, she ran her fingers over the front of it, forcing back new tears.  
  
Gaining the courage to face her past, Chloe stood and carried the item into the living room with her. Taking a seat in a plush chair by the window, Chloe turned on the lamp beside her, allowing a warm glow to brighten the dreary room and vanquish it of much of its darkness.  
  
For a moment, Chloe could do nothing more than just stare at the photo album resting on her lap. She knew that once she opened it, she would be allowing the past to escape. It had been more than four years since she had bid farewell to Salem, now it was time to remind herself of the place and the people she knew there.  
  
Chloe read aloud the words that graced the cover of the silver album, "Friendship, the only tie that will truly bind."  
  
Chloe felt certain that she didn't possess the strength to look at every page and every photo. Hoping to save herself just a little pain, Chloe decided she would merely flip through the book. She knew that the entire album was in chronological order thanks to Craig's attention to detail. Opening the cover, Chloe prayed that she would be looking at photographs and not reliving a life that she should be forgetting.  
  
A warm smiled graced Chloe's lips as she opened the album and, by chance, found herself staring at a photograph that commemorated the event that singlehandedly changed the course of her life. It had been taken in the early summer of 2000. Chloe would never forget the night that she and Philip would fondly recall as their first date. The Last Blast had been Chloe's chance at revealing herself to a world that didn't try nor want to understand her. And, when Chloe had revealed herself, it had been in a stunning red dress that caught the attention of every guy in the room. Looking at the photograph of herself and Philip, Chloe felt more tears building in her eyes as she remembered how wonderful he had been to her that night, and on so many that would follow.  
  
Flipping through the pages of the album, Chloe next came to a stop on a page containing two photographs from another special night. It had been her Senior Prom, and it proved itself another unforgettable evening. The photo at the top was a copy from a shot taken by Belle's father, who had chaperoned for part of the evening. It showcased Jason, Mimi, Belle, Shawn, Philip, and Chloe in their formal wear just after the first dance. The picture below it was taken later that night by a professional photographer.  
  
Everyone had been shocked when the King and Queen were announced. When Chloe's name had been called as the Queen, the teenagers had assumed that her popular boyfriend Philip Kiriakis was the King. However, Philip's egotistical nature had proven his downfall that evening after a group of the less popular teens had overheard him bragging about how he was going to be King and he was just waiting for his crown. Because of that casual remark, Philip had lost just enough votes to lose the battle for Prom King. With no more than a six vote lead, Shawn Brady had won.  
  
Looking at the photograph of herself posed with Shawn, Chloe knew that he was the reason that she was spending her Friday night weeping over a bunch of old photographs. If only she hadn't seen him in New York City, she might have been able to prolong her desire to reconnect with the past.  
  
Turning the pages again, Chloe arrived at the photos taken during Senior trip. Her favorite photo was in the middle of the page. It had been taken late at night when the group was on the bus making the return trip from Florida. On the left in the very back seat, Shawn and Belle were curled up in each other's arms fast asleep. In the seat in front of them, Mimi was also sleeping, her head turned in a uncomfortable position between the window and the back of the seat. Across from Shawn and Belle, Jan had also lost the battle with sleep and laid against Jason's shoulder. In front of them, Chloe and Philip were in a similar position, only Philip was the one asleep.  
  
Chloe smiled as she recalled the conversation that she and Jason had shared while their friends peacefully slept. It had started when Jason became increasingly bored with Jan snoozing on top of him and started playing with Chloe's hair. When Chloe had turned to tell him to stop bothering, she had been greeted with a warm smile and an istant conversation. It had started with a few comments about he trip, but by the time they were back in Salem, Jason and Chloe had quietly discussed nearly every topic under the sun. After that night, the two shared a silent understanding. And, while the rest of the gang always wondered what had changed between them, Jason and Chloe kept their late night talk to themselves. It became yet another secret.  
  
Hurriedly flipping to a new page with more old memories, Chloe came across a photo taken less than a month after the trip. It was the same seven teens, only they were dressed in their caps and gowns following graduation. On the far left was Jan, her lips curled into an almost genuine smile. Beside her stood Jason, with Mimi on his other side. Next was Philip. As was so often the case at that time, his hand was grasping Chloe's in a tender way. Belle was at Chloe's side, and Shawn stood behind the two girls, an arm casually draped over each one's shoulder.  
  
Chloe's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the next photograph she turned to. It had been taken just a few short weeks after graduation. The entire gang was gathered at the Kiriakis Mansion to have a pool party in honor of Shawn and Brady. Both young men were leaving Salem to pursue their educations out-of-state. Brady was heading to Los Angeles, and Shawn had chose to go to Kings Point, New York where the U.S. Merchant Marine Academy was located.  
  
In the photo, Jan, Jason, Mimi, Philip, Shawn, and Belle were sitting on the edge of the pool, their legs dangling into the water and Jason's hand making bunny ears behind Mimi's head. Chloe was behind Philip, her arms wrapped around his neck and her chin resting on his shoulder. Their cheeks were touching, and Chloe could still remember the feel of his skin against hers. She knew it was something she couldn't forget if she tried. In the background, Brady was standing solemnly. It was apparent that his attention was directed at Chloe and not the camera.  
  
Forcing her hands to move to a page much farther back in the album, Chloe was transported more than a year into the future. The photograph had been taken approximately two months after Brady came home from L.A. The two of them were standing in the foyer of the Wesley house as Craig insisted upon documenting their first official date. He assured them that it was a Kodak moment.  
  
Slamming the book shut, Chloe bitterly thought that within four months of the photograph being taken, she had removed herself from Brady's life. Soon after, she had left Salem and never returned.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Shawn stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants as he stared at the front of the club, a feeling of trepidation coursing through his very veins. Despite the warm night air, Shawn felt himself shiver against a cold not from the outside, but one that generated deep inside him.  
  
He had spent the entire day lounging around his parents' home and reacquainting himself with his own younger brother. At first, the young boy had remained silent and distanced himself from his older brother. However, when Shawn began telling embellished stories about his time in the West Indies, Isaac became an intent listener. Later, Isaac showed his older brother his comic book collection and asked Shawn to play with him and his remote control cars.  
  
By late afternoon, Isaac had grown tired of playing with his toys and taken a nap, and Shawn had grown tired of his parents both evading his questions and demanded answers. He knew that he might not like the changes, but Shawn detested having his mother and father try to protect him from the inevitable.  
  
Eventually, Hope had told her son a few of the details that he was craving to hear. She informed him that Belle had moved on with her life, as had all his other high school pals. However, Shawn became increasingly suspicious when his mother didn't mention how Belle had moved on with her life.  
  
It had been much later in the evening when Shawn had stumbled upon the letter to his parents from Belle. He had been searching through the desk in search of a box of crayons for his artistic younger brother when he'd been drawn to the simple white envelope and the feminine handwriting on the front of it. He instantly recognized the elaborate uppercase letter in his parents last name. Belle had the most beautiful, distinguished handwriting, and the B with its large loops and curling ends was easily recognized as hers.  
  
Opening the letter without hesitation, Shawn quickly read over it before anyone entered the room. It was simple and straightforward, telling Bo and Hope that the party would be held at Star Lane and that she hoped they would be able to attend.  
  
Shawn didn't know what the party was for, and he didn't believe it mattered. As long as Belle was there, Shawn knew he would have to find a way to make an appearance. Of course, first he had to find the club itself without asking his parents. And, he had.  
  
Moving within a few feet of the entrance, Shawn felt a small pang of guilt for deceiving his parents and seeking out the club without their knowledge. However, Shawn was on a mission to reclaim his past, and he couldn't allow anyone, including his parents, to interfere.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
While carrying a bottle to the counter, Jason's attention was captured by the opening of the door. Since most of the guests had arrived long ago, he was fully expecting to see Mimi. However, the bottle in Jason's hand fell crashing to the floor as he saw just who came through the door.  
  
Jason took in Shawn Brady's dark pants and fitting green shirt, topped with that old familiar leather jacket. Shawn was most certainly dressed for a party. Jason understood that Shawn was a good guy, but wondered what good could possibly come from his return.  
  
Taking a quick peek at Philip and Belle, who were oblivious to their old pal's arrival, Jason broke out a smile and contemplated if he was really against Shawn bringing a little life back to the dull existence of Salem. No, Jason Masters could definitely live with Shawn spicing things up a little and causing a disturbance for the sickeningly sweet couple in the room's center.  
  
The broken bottle forgotten, Jason watched in complete fascination as Belle made her way to the bar and so did the impetuous Mr. Brady. Just as Belle reached the bar, a tender hand came to rest on her shoulder. When she turned expecting to see her husband, she was shocked to find her first love.  
  
As the music changed to a softer, more romantic ballad, Shawn smiled and asked, "May I have this dance?" 


	5. Chapter 04

Shawn watched as a cold glare iced over the surprise that had originally been in Belle's eyes when she turned to see him. In all the years that he had known her, Shawn felt certain that he had never been subject to such an unpleasant, wordless greeting. Then again, with a stare that chilling, Shawn knew that words weren't necessary.  
  
A sharp pain filled his heart as he wondered what could possibly have happened to the Belle of his youth to turn her into the person standing before him. There was no need for her to speak, because the change was there in her eyes, the window to her soul.  
  
Shawn had no way of knowing the effect his presence was having on Belle's equilibrium. Though her eyes portrayed only the pain she felt, there was a small, almost imperceptible, feeling that burned in her heart the moment she saw Shawn. It was a fire that began with a spark ignited many years before and would certainly never die.  
  
Neither Shawn nor Belle noticed the figure fastly approaching them, but Jason did. And, he had a feeling that the tension surging through the air was about to get much, much worse.  
  
However, Shawn fully noticed Philip when he saw him wrap a protective arm around Belle's waist and pull her petite frame close to him. In a state of near horror, Shawn watched as Philip lowered his lips to Belle's neck and placed a kiss there. On the brighter side of the darkness, Shawn noted that Belle didn't really respond to Philip's touch. She merely seemed to accept it.  
  
Philip cast his nephew a cruel glance as he greeted his wife, "Hey, beautiful. I was beginning to miss you."  
  
Philip's sudden appearance felt like a bucket of cold water to Shawn. His mind was trying to comprehend so many things so quickly. Why was Philip here? Why did he refer to Belle in such a loving manner? Once again, why was Philip here?  
  
It finally occurred to Shawn that his uncle was staking his territory - Belle. Tearing Shawn away from his analyzations, Philip asked, "What are you doing here, Shawn?"  
  
Even the densest of people could read between the lines of what Philip was saying. He wanted Shawn gone. No question.  
  
Standing his ground, Shawn smiled and answered, "Well, before you interrupted, I was asking Belle to dance with me."  
  
Pulling Belle's body even closer to his own, Philip coldly responded, "Yeah, well, I'm sure my wife doesn't have the desire to dance with you. Or, be anywhere near you for that matter."  
  
Wife. At that precise moment, Shawn felt certain that was the absolute worst four letter word he had ever heard. And, having spent most of his life around sailors, Shawn had heard quite a few. None of which had the ability to pierce his heart and steal the breath from his lungs.  
  
Belle turned in Philip's arms and gave him a pleading look. She didn't want a fight. Belle felt that she had spent more than enough time placing the past behind her. She wasn't about to let Shawn Brady pull her back into it . . . no matter how tempting he was or how much her heart continued to ache for him.  
  
Clearing her throat, Belle returned her gaze to Shawn and coolly asked, "Why exactly are you here, Shawn?"  
  
Feeling his cheeks flush from Belle's rejection, Shawn stuttered, "I . . . um, well, I . . . guess I was looking for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
On the surface, Belle's one word question seemed perfectly simple. For Shawn, however, it was a perfect puzzle. The truth was that even he wasn't sure why he showed up at the club looking for Belle. Before he came back to town, Shawn had been aware that Belle hadn't stopped living her life just because he was not there to be a part of it. His own mother had told him that Belle had moved on, but he had refused to accept that. Even if he had, Shawn was not sure if he would have been ready to believe that Belle was married - to Philip of all people.  
  
Giving the only response that his mind could obtain, Shawn softly answered, "I missed you."  
  
Shawn's simple statement brought tears to Belle's eyes. At that moment, she wanted to hate him, but her heart was protesting. After five years apart from one another, Belle and Shawn still shared a magnetic charge that had originally joined them in that charismatic way. When they were together, the rest of the world disappeared, along with all their worries. And, when Belle looked in Shawn's eyes, she was trapped by the magic found there.  
  
The spell cast over Belle was broken when a voice suddenly exclaimed, "Oh. My. God. Shawn Brady!"  
  
Before Shawn was given time to react, he found Mimi in his arms, her natural exuberance bringing a smile to his face. He had almost forgotten how wonderful it was to have someone like Mimi in his life. Throughout high school, Mimi had been Shawn's personal cheering section. Nothing he did could disappoint her, and everything he did delighted her. Looking back, Shawn felt silly for not giving Mimi and her friendship the attention and appreciation that they deserved.  
  
Her arms placed tightly around Shawn's neck, Mimi peered over his shoulder only to find herself staring into a pair of green eyes that lurked in her every dream and thought. When the suggestive lock of eyes became too much for Mimi to bear, she looked away from Jason and pushed herself from Shawn.  
  
Keeping a broad smile on his face, Shawn returned, "Hey, Meems. It's good to see you, too." Stealing a glance at Belle, Shawn continued, "I was just telling Belle how much I've missed you guys."  
  
In years long ago forsaken, Mimi would have enviously noticed the tender glance that Belle and Shawn shared. Now, however, she was too focused on avoiding Jason's captivating gaze to even bother with where everyone else was looking. In some ways last night seemed only minutes in the past. It was as if she could still feel the warmth of Jason's touch and the smoothness of his lips moving over every inch of her bare skin. On the other hand, the same night seemed to have happened so long ago. Mimi felt as if an eternity had passed since she laid in Jason's arms. It occurred to Mimi that what she felt for Jason fit the descriptions of love perfectly. It defied time and logic.  
  
Placing her purse on a barstool, Mimi tried her hardest to focus her attention of Shawn. She had a feeling that he was going to need all the support he could get in Salem. It was painfully obvious to even Mimi that Philip and Belle weren't going to be throwing him a welcome home party any time soon. That left her.  
  
Forcing herself to smile like she had done so many times when she attended parties held by Victor before his death, Mimi said with strained cheer, "Shawn, I am so glad you're home. I hope you're here to stay."  
  
Shawn shared another impassioned glance with Belle before answering, "Oh, I definitely plan to stick around Salem for a while."  
  
Displeasure was clearly written on Philip's face as he listened to his former friend vow to stay in town. Once upon a time when love was innocent and loyalty never needed questioning, Philip would have imagined himself happy to have Shawn around. Now, he could only think of ways to get him out of town.  
  
Clearing his throat, Philip tried his hardest to appear indifferent as he asked, "Why exactly are you wanting to stay in Salem? I thought you lived for your independence."  
  
Shawn took a moment to study Philip's expression before he answered. He had known Philip his entire life and had always thought of him as a friend. Even when Philip made a stupid mistake or acted like an egotistical jerk, Shawn still considered him a confidant. That was because Shawn knew exactly who Philip Kiriakis was. He was a nice guy trapped in the world that Victor created for him. Of course, even Shawn did not know the extent to which Victor had controlled them all.  
  
"Actually, Philip, you're right," Shawn said. He enjoyed the look of surprise on Philip's face. Obviously he had been expecting Shawn to disagree with him. "I do love my independence. Or, I did. But, I have to tell you, I've really missed my family and friends."  
  
Belle knew that she would be better off not asking questions that had answers that would hurt her, but she couldn't resist. She simply had to push Shawn a little further. "Just which friends have you missed Shawn?"  
  
Shawn was startled by the resentment that accompanied Belle's seemingly innocent question, but chose to ignore it as he answered, "Well, I've missed all you guys. You, Philip, Mimi, Jason, Brady . . ."  
  
"Chloe?" Belle questioned, the name spilling from her mouth in an almost hateful manner.  
  
Yet again, Shawn felt the temperature in the room drop as Belle spoke. There was something almost physically painful about hearing that callousness in her sweet voice. Shaking away the dreary thoughts, Shawn truthfully answered, "Yeah, Chloe. To be honest, she's the reason I first decided to come home. After seeing her last week in New York, I haven't been able to stop thinking about the past."  
  
Behind Shawn, Jason groaned and lowered his head. Usually Jason was one of those people that worried about numere uno. But, in Shawn's case, he was willing to make an exception. The poor guy had just uttered the condemned word that no one else dared to speak. Chloe.  
  
"Of course, she's the reason you came back. I should have known," remarked Belle scornfully as she wiped away a single tear that had slipped down her cheek. Turning her gaze slowly to Mimi, Belle said, "I think I could use a little air. How about you?"  
  
Belle didn't pause to see if her friend was following. Instead, she headed straight across the club and to a hallway that lead to one of the private exits. Mimi could only give a Shawn a weak smile before trying to catch up with the other woman.  
  
When both ladies were out of sight, Philip gave Shawn a light push and warned, "Keep away from Belle. I don't want my wife hurt by a cad like you."  
  
Laughing bitterly, Shawn asked, "A cad like me? What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
Philip used both hands to give Shawn another push in the chest. "You know exactly what it means. In case you're as dense as you look, I'll clue you in on a few things. Nobody missed you while you were gone and nobody wants you back. So, why don't you go back to New York or wherever and play house with Chloe and stay away from my wife."  
  
Stunned, Shawn could only watch as Philip stalked across the crowded club and out the front entrance. When he turned around, he was surprised to see Jason pushing a glass in his direction.  
  
Scrutinizing the drink, Shawn asked, "What's this?"  
  
"Does it really matter?"  
  
"No, I don't suppose it does," agreed Shawn as he carefully took a sip of the mystery concoction. He could not be certain what exactly it was, but he had a feeling that if he had more than two or three, he'd be forgetting everything from Belle's marriage to his own name. Then again, he wasn't sure if the prospect of forgetting was all that bad of an idea.  
  
"Shawn, what are you really doing here? I mean, why would you show up at Philip and Belle's anniversary party?"  
  
Forcing the liquid in his mouth down his throat, Shawn asked in disbelief, "What? This is their anniversary party?"  
  
Jason laughed and shot Shawn a broad grin. Leaning on the counter, he quietly said, "Man, I'm feeling more and more sorry for you by the minute."  
  
Giving a small smile of his own, Shawn curiously asked, "Just what is that suppose to mean?"  
  
Appearing to ignore Shawn's question, Jason glanced at his watch and was happy to see that is was finally ten o'clock. He and Brady had struck up a deal of sorts that would allow Jason to bartend for half the evening and party for the rest. That arrangement would permit Jason to enjoy at least part of the night. Yelling over at the other bartender working the counter, Jason announced, "Hey, my shift's over. I'm gonna go join the party goers." Returning his attention to Shawn, Jason said, "Stay right there, and I'll walk around and tell you exactly what I meant."  
  
In less than a minute, Jason was standing in front of Shawn with a drink in each hand. Motioning to a booth in the far corner of the bar, Jason commanded, "Let's move over there. I have a feeling that this is going to be one long conversation, pal. And, we sure don't need any interruptions. Besides, from over there, we can keep a close watch on everybody else without them spying on us."  
  
"Sounds good to me," remarked Shawn as he stood and began to follow Jason. However, he stopped when a deep green object caught his eye. "Wait, Mimi left her purse on the barstool. I'm just going to grab it and tell the bartender to tell her that I've got it."  
  
"Alright, I'm going to go on over to the booth." After taking a few steps away from Shawn, Jason stopped and added, "Oh, and you might want to get a another round of drinks. I have a feeling that you're going to need them."  
  
Shawn nodded and made his way down the counter to where the bartender was flirting with Jan of all people. Quickly giving the bartender the message for Mimi, Shawn took a few careful steps away from the counter. For a moment, he just stood there in that crowded room and thought of all the things that he knew and all the things that would soon be revealed to him.  
  
Despite the smiling people dancing the night away and the loud music that threatened to invade his very thoughts, Shawn Douglas Brady felt terribly alone and more than a little lost. He could only pray that whatever Jason told him would cast a brighter, happier light on the way things appeared. And, that it would force the darkness that cornered not only him, but Belle, Philip, and the rest of the old gang to recede and allow them the joy that they dreamed of achieving. Shawn needed to know that the darkness was really light, and that the truth was merely another false appearance. 


	6. Chapter 05

There was an almost awkward silence between Shawn and Jason as they sat in a corner booth of Star Lane. It was only with the greatest of willpower that Shawn kept himself from fidgeting under the pressure created by his own nervousness. There, in the darkened night club, Shawn was preparing himself to learn a truth that could easily destroy his remaining hope.  
  
Jason nodded his head in the direction of the stage and remarked, "You should have got here sooner. Phil had a live band performing for Belle. They were actually pretty good."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure they were great." Clearing his throat, Shawn added, "So, are you going to tell me what's been going on around here while I was gone? If so, let's quit beating around the bush and get to the point."  
  
A weak smile graced Jason's lips and he replied, "I see you still don't like playing games. Around here, that's a rare quality, pal."  
  
"I'm beginning to see that. Wanna tell me just what games the old gang is playing?"  
  
Reclining his body as best as he could at the booth, Jason took a careful sip of his drink. He had a strong feeling that he was going to need all the fortification he could get. Stealing a glance across the table, Jason realized that Shawn was still looking at him expectantly.  
  
Jason released a sigh before beginning, "Well, first you have to understand that the 'old gang' isn't what it use to be. Things have changed - a lot. Back in high school, the in-crowd included me and Jan, you and Belle, and Philip and . . . Chloe."  
  
Shawn could not help but notice the way Jason hesitated to say the last name. Nor could he ignore how Jason's entire tone changed with just that one word. It became lower, darker.  
  
"Anyway, Shawn, it's not like that anymore. The gang has an all new roll call."  
  
"Consisting of?"  
  
"Consisting of Belle, Philip, Brady, and Mimi. Or, the 'penthouse crew' as Jan likes to call them."  
  
For some reason, Shawn had a hard time accepting that those four people had become a favored circle of friends. On the brighter side, Shawn felt happy that Mimi was finally a part of the crowd she had so wanted to join. Little did Shawn know what a nightmare Mimi's dreams had proven to be. Raising his hand to signal Jason's silence, Shawn asked, "Why those four? I mean, what possible reason is there for, say Brady, to be hanging out with Meems?"  
  
Jason tightly gripped his glass as Shawn began to swallow his own drink. Unclenching his jaw, Jason unhappily muttered, "She's married to him."  
  
Those four words were all it took to force the intoxicating liquid out Shawn's mouth and across the table in a shower-like display. Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Shawn coughed and questioned, "What? How did that happen?"  
  
"Like everything else that's screwed up in this town, it goes back to Chloe. But, we'll get to that later. Before I go on, you need to understand just where we stand with the others."  
  
"Alright, you've got my full attention."  
  
"I've been out of high school for five years. And, during that time, I've gone from one of the most popular guys to a near nobody. Who would have thought that Mr. Woods was right when he said that who we are in high school has nothing to do with who we become in the real world? Anyway, I've somehow gotten stuck sitting on the sidelines watching everyone else." With an ironic grin, Jason added, "But, at least I'm not as much of an outcast around here as you are. I gotta tell you man, there ain't going to be a whole lot of people around here happy to see you. In fact, I'm probably the only person around here other than your family that doesn't want you gone."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly interested in winning a popularity contest. All I want is the truth - all of it."  
  
"I'll tell you what I can, but there is some stuff that I just don't know. Among that stuff is a large part of Philip and Belle's relationship. I can give you the basics, but that's about it. I've had enough problems of my own in the romance department without worrying about theirs."  
  
In high school, Jason had never been Shawn's favorite person. During their senior year, they had managed to become friends, but even then things were far from being warm and fuzzy. Jason had always been Chloe's leading antagonist, and Shawn was her greatest defender. The two just didn't mesh well. Now, however, Shawn was finding himself increasingly grateful to have Jason on his side. It was becoming painfully obvious that he wasn't going to have a great deal of friends jumping to his aid.  
  
"I'll take whatever you can give me, Jase. I have to know about Philip and Belle. I actually received a letter from her while I was away at school, and she told me that there was a special guy in her life and that it would be better if I just stayed away from her and Salem. I never would have guessed that the guy was Philip. I can't believe that he would just swoop in on Belle like that while I was away. Especially after the way he went on and on about how much he loved Chloe."  
  
Jason took a deep a gulp of his scotch. The conversation had really just begun, and Shawn was already starting to show his temper. It wasn't what Jason would consider an ideal situation.  
  
"To be honest, I think that Philip and Belle are just as screwed up as the rest of us. Right up until the moment you walked in here tonight, they were the happy couple. It's like they consider themselves the Romeo and Juliet of Salem or something. Even worse, the entire town thinks that they're just so wonderful together and have so much in common."  
  
"Belle and Philip? What exactly do those two have in common? From the looks of things, Belle's still an angel and Philip's become the biggest jerk in town."  
  
"Maybe, but Brady Black is definitely a close second. I gotta tell you, Shawn, Mr. and Mrs. Kiriakis and Mr. and Mrs. Black make me want to gag myself."  
  
Shawn found himself actually smiling at Jason's disgust. It was quite comforting to know that he had someone on his side when it seemed the entire world was against him. "I take it you're not a big fan of Brady's."  
  
"You could say that. Or, you could say that I'm saving my best pair of shoes to dance on his grave."  
  
"Ouch," remarked Shawn with a light laugh. "It's nice to know that Brady's people skills haven't changed while I was away."  
  
Giving a smile of his own, Jason said, "Nah, Brady's the same misfit he was before you left. Only now, he's got a ton more cash thanks to a few lucky breaks on the stock market." Jason paused to look across the club to where Brady had found yet another person to argue with. "I've got to give Philip this much, he's always willing and able to one-up Brady. Of course, that's the only good thing I have to say about Philip."  
  
"I thought you two were good buddies. What happened?"  
  
Raising his glass in a mock toast, Jason dryly answered, "Love. The one thing that's been able to rip us all apart."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You know what, Shawn? Let's cut the crap. We can place the blame on anyone we choose, but in the end there are exactly two people who are responsible for most of the broken hearts in Salem. Chloe Lane and . . . you."  
  
Shawn could not understand where exactly Jason's sudden anger originated, but he certainly didn't welcome it. Showing a little of his own anger, Shawn remarked, "Look, I don't know what twisted version of six degrees of Kevin Bacon you're playing, but I seriously doubt that you can blame an entire town's heartaches on me and Chloe."  
  
Jason mentally cursed himself for losing his temper with Shawn so suddenly. He had felt the anger growing from the time he told Shawn about Brady and Mimi's marriage. And, the more he tried to ignore the anger, the more it wanted to surface. Finally, it had - at Shawn's expense. Begrudgingly, Jason apologized, "I'm sorry. It's just that I've been under a lot of stress lately and rehashing the past doesn't help any."  
  
"Don't worry about," generously forgave Shawn. Of course, he had his own selfish reasons for so quickly forgiving his friend's temper. Shawn needed answers, and it looked like Jason was the only person willing to give them to him. "Why don't you just tell me how you could think that Chloe and I were to blame for everyone else's lives? In fact, why don't you just tell me the whole story - starting from when I went to Kings Point?"  
  
"Alright, if you want it that way," replied Jason. Leaning his head back, Jason looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath. There was a lot to tell, and he wasn't sure how much of it he really wanted to remember.  
  
"You know how you and Brady both left about a month after graduation?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's when the trouble started. You left us, Shawn. Whether you knew it or not, you were our conscience, the one we could all turn to. When you left, it changed all the rules, especially for Chloe. I don't think you realized how much she depended on you. After you left, she was sort of lost, but at least she had Belle for a little while."  
  
A slight pang of guilt assaulted Shawn as he looked away from Jason and began to glance around the crowded club. He had meant to keep in better contact with Chloe, he truly had. But, things had become so hectic that he'd slowly lost contact. He knew that he should have been more aware of Chloe's feelings. Through their senior year, Shawn and Chloe had developed a unique friendship that truly bettered them both.  
  
It had started when Shawn learned about his mother's affair with John Black, the affair that produced Isaac. Of course, learning that J.T. was not even his brother was bad, but learning that he and Belle shared a sibling had nearly torn Shawn apart. At his weakest moment, he had discovered what a wonderful friend Chloe truly was. She had spent countless hours just listening when he needed to vent. At a time when he couldn't turn to Belle, the young woman he loved, Shawn was able to turn to his friend. Somehow, he had lost that friendship.  
  
Confused by Jason's last sentence, Shawn asked, "What do you mean for a little while?"  
  
"Well, about a year after you and Brady moved away, he returned from college. Within two months, he had lured Chloe away from Philip." Jason paused before continuing in a softer tone, "You should have seen them together. I had never liked Chloe, but to see the way she looked at him, it was pretty cool. I thought those two would last forever. Too bad they didn't. Of course, Brady found a way to blow it."  
  
Shawn bit back the urge to question Jason's tainted view of Brady. He had a feeling that there was nothing he could do to alter Jason's perception of Brady. It would be fruitless to even try. However, that didn't stop him from wondering why Jason hated him so very much.  
  
Jason took a few extra moments before continuing his tale. He knew that the next part was the hardest and most regrettable.  
  
"When Brady got with Chloe, that sent your precious Belle straight into Philip's arms. I suppose it was just a little too weird for Chloe to have her best friend and her ex-boyfriend dating. She tried to convince everybody that she was cool with it, but she wasn't. Anyway, things weren't great, but everybody got by okay for a while. Right up until December of 2003."  
  
Sensing Jason's reluctance, Shawn prompted, "What happened then?"  
  
Deciding that he couldn't tell Shawn all the details quite yet, Jason answered, "Nobody knows for sure. On the first day of 2004, Chloe skipped town and hasn't been back since and none of us have seen her."  
  
Shawn knew that Jason was leaving something out. Some event that caused Chloe's departure. But, he decided to let it go for the moment. He just wanted to get a feel for the years that he had missed in Salem.  
  
Rubbing his hands together anxiously, Jason decided to just skip the unimportant details and tell Shawn the basics. He really wasn't in the mood to relive his mistakes. Pretending to look at his watch, Jason said, "It's starting to get late, so I'm going to wrap this up real quick for you. Okay?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"It couldn't have been more than three months after Chloe left when Brady and Meems tied the knot. If you want more info about that, you'll have to ask somebody else, because I don't know. I've worked for Brady since he opened this club, and I still don't have a clue about those two."  
  
"Whoa, Brady owns this club?"  
  
Smirking, Jason asked, "Couldn't you tell by the name? Star Lane? When Brady and Chloe were together, he called her his star. Yeah, he thought he was a freakin' poet. After a while, he started just calling her Star - making her Star Lane."  
  
Shawn shook his head at the irony. From what Jason had said, Brady and Chloe had been separated for a long time. Yet, Brady had insisted upon naming his club after her - not Mimi. Interesting. Maybe things weren't so blissful in paradise after all.  
  
"Hey, there is one thing that I know about Phil and Belle that might cheer you up. He had to propose three times before she said yes. Everyone thought that she was holding out for you."  
  
"I wish she would have."  
  
"Too little too late, pal. So, back to my little history lesson. Two years ago today, the perfect couple had the wedding of the century. I'm talking huge. You had to see it to believe it."  
  
Too himself, Shawn whispered, "A perfect wedding for my perfect girl."  
  
"A couple of months after the wedding, they adopted this little homeless baby, Katrina. I suppose she's about three or so now."  
  
Shawn couldn't force himself to deal with Belle and Philip raising a child together. If he did, it would certainly be the straw that broke his back. Asking the one question that had nagged at him from the moment he saw Philip kiss Belle's neck, Shawn question, "Do you think she really loves him?"  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. Sometimes it's hard to tell what's the truth and what's just a false appearance."  
  
A calm peace settled over both men and they each were lost in thought. Shawn was considering all that had been said, and Jason was considering all that still needed to be said. There was one thing that he had left out. And, it was a secret that he needed to share. It had been eating away at him for so long, and he just wanted to tell someone so he wouldn't be forced to carry the burden alone.  
  
For some time, Jason had been bothered by a sin that needed confessing. And, with Shawn sitting there so ready to listen, he knew that it was time to begin telling his own story. Too bad he began to tell his story just as Mimi was coming to retrieve her purse. Even worse, Mimi thought it in her best interest to stay hidden from both men and merely listen to their conversation.  
  
"There's something I've been needing to get off my chest, and I think that you would be just the right person to hear it."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Well, what I have to say isn't exactly something I could say to Philip or Brady even I was friends with them, especially Brady. I may work for him and get along with him because of it, but let's face it, he's a self- absorbed jerk. Of course, that's not even close to being the reason why I could never confess my little secret to him."  
  
"Jase, man, what have you done that's bothering you this much? Wait, is this about a woman?"  
  
"Yeah, it's about a woman."  
  
Shawn smiled and asked, "Anyone I know?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Taking a deep, fortifying breath, Jason continued, "I'm going to be honest with you, Shawn. I've slept with quite a few women that I didn't love. Through my college years, I was never anything like 'Phil the human puppy dog.' I didn't feel the desire follow some girl around and be her one and only. Jan transferred to another college right before we started our junior year, so that left me free to play the field. Of course, since this seems to be the night for me to confess my dirty sins, I might as well be completely truthful. I was never faithful to Jan before she left town."  
  
Wanting to cheer his friend up, Shawn warmly said, "So, you guys were lucky enough to have a second chance. My mom mentioned that you two were getting married. Listen, Jason, I'm sure that you're sorry for the way you acted in the past and that you will be faithful to Jan this time." Shawn refrained from mentioning whether or not he believed Jan would be faithful. After seeing her and the bartender, he wasn't so sure.  
  
"Too late, I've already cheated on her. Then again, after tonight, Jan and I will be history. So, I'm not sure if it really matters."  
  
Shawn sat speechless. Despite their severe problems, Shawn had always thought that Jan and Jason shared some type of love. From the sound of Jason's voice, he had been mistaken.  
  
"Shawn, I'm not wanting to tell you about my relationship with Jan. She never loved me, so I'm not sorry for betraying her. What I needed to confess was how I used someone that I didn't love to get back at Brady. You see, I slept with a woman in his life just to hurt him. I was never in love her and never will be. I just wanted to get back at Brady."  
  
Mimi stifled her own cries as she heard Jason speak. For a moment, she felt sure that she was going to be sick. In a world of darkness created by Brady, Jason had been a light. Now, she believed that she was discovering that he was even darker than the man she had married.  
  
Forgetting all about her purse, Mimi ran back down the hall, thankful that she hadn't allowed the guys to see her. All she wanted was to find some dark corner to crawl into. There, she could cry herself to sleep. And, in her sleep, she would hope to escape the pain in her life.  
  
Shawn glared at Jason suspiciously. He was truly shocked to learn that his companion would do something so spiteful. Even for Jason, it was low. With a twinge of hesitation, Shawn asked, "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying the last thing Chloe Lane did before leaving Salem was me." 


	7. Chapter 06

Chloe, part of her hair piled in delicate curls atop her head while the rest fell straight on her back, stood in the center of the stone hallway. Around her drifted a mist so thick, so strong, it would surely suffocate her if it rose any higher than where it settled at her knees. Turning to etch every detail of her surroundings to her memory, Chloe could feel her midnight blue gown cling to her as she moved.  
  
Struggling to remain calm, Chloe searched for somewhere to flee, but she was trapped. To her front and back were those horribly cold stone walls, and to her left and right were the endless dark shadows. Gasping for each and every breath, Chloe could almost feel the walls closing in on her as the darkness expanded itself.  
  
At the moment when Chloe was near collapsing from a dangerous mixture of fear and despair, a figure emerged from the darkness at her left. The person provided Chloe with instant comfort. As though time truly failed to exist, the man slowly neared Chloe, escaping from the darkness that had clutched him.  
  
When the last of the shadows were gone from his face, Chloe realized that her mysterious companion, donned in a magnificent white suit that only added to the aura of serenity he projected, was a man that she knew quite well. Before he even spoke, he was able to alleviate Chloe's fears. Just having him near her made Chloe feel safe.  
  
Giving Chloe a charming smile that demonstrated his entrancing dimples, Philip calmly whispered, "I promise that I'll love you for all of eternity and then all the time that may follow." With movements that seemed to escape the speed of time, Philip slowly took another step toward Chloe and extended his hand. Chloe's heart fluttered as she reached out her own hand to meet his.  
  
When only the most insignificant of distances separated their fingertips, the sound of footsteps tore Chloe's attention away from Philip and to the darkly dressed person approaching her from her right. The man, who wore a black suit that could easily have been darker than any night, swiftly approached Chloe. Disregarding the romantic dramatics of Philip, the man found no need for trivial words as he pulled Chloe into his arms. As she stood with his strong, protective arms encircling her, Chloe was drawn to his exquisite blue eyes. They nearly possessed her with the silent love they displayed.  
  
Without warning, Brady began to chuckle. And, that soft sound quickly transformed itself into a loud, hateful laugh. Using no words, Brady was able to make Chloe's blood run cold as tears threatened to unleash themselves from her frightened eyes.  
  
Freeing herself from Brady's demanding grasp, Chloe turned to find comfort in her other love. Philip's name died on her lips when she saw that he wasn't there. He had left her once again. Spinning back to face Brady, Chloe gasped when she realized that he, too, was gone.  
  
Tears of complete desperation fell down Chloe's face as her body was harshly attacked by a round of sobs. She had lost them both - again. The only two men she ever loved were gone, and it was all her fault.  
  
Chloe used the palms of her hands to cover her reddened eyes as she continued to sob. Lost in her own anguish, Chloe paid no attention to her own actions, she was simply searching for a place with no pain. Closing her eyes, Chloe removed her hands from her face and extended her arms straight out to her sides. She began to twirl her body in a slow circle, her sobs quieting to low cries.  
  
Once she had control of herself again, Chloe prepared to open her eyes to begin a search for a doorway, or window, or any other possible way of escape from her illusory prison.  
  
Violently shaking her head, Chloe screamed at the horrid sight that greeted her when she opened her eyes. Fresh tears sprang forth as she felt even more imprisoned than before. Gone were the stone walls that had formerly threatened to crush her bones. And, in their place, were mirrors. Hundreds, perhaps thousands, of mirrors surrounded Chloe, giving her no exit.  
  
She was trapped by her worst enemy - herself.  
  
The first thing to capture Chloe's attention in the mirror was the red. It was an amazingly vibrant shade that demanded notice. Unlike the loose- fitting gown of blue that had previously draped itself over her body and nearly dragged on the ground, this red dress was much shorter, revealing a great deal of her toned legs.  
  
"No! Oh, God, no!" Chloe screamed as she tried to shield herself from her own reflection. She knew the dress, and she knew the matching heels that graced her feet. Forcing herself to look at her reflection, Chloe saw that her curly hair was something else that she knew.  
  
Dropping to the floor, Chloe silently cursed the silence when the only sound that met her ears was her own pathetic gasps. She didn't want to be back there. She didn't want to relive a night that had occurred so many years before. Philip was no longer a part of her life, and their first date should be forgotten. But, there she was, wearing that provocative red dress that had so effectively captured Philip's attention and ultimately changed the course of her own life.  
  
Chloe buried her head in her hands and prayed that she would open her eyes and never have to face the memories of her adolescence again. She wanted the past to leave her alone with her daily misery.  
  
A soft, tender touch on Chloe's arm jerked her away from her thoughts. Turning to face her intruder, she found Philip intensely staring at her, his lips curved into the slightest of warm smiles. When he stood, he reached his hands down for Chloe, waiting for her to allow him to help her to her feet.  
  
Keeping her gaze solely focused on Philip's hands and not the familiar dark suit he wore from that high school dance, Chloe reached out for him. She released the breath she had been holding when her hands were safely in his. There were no footsteps, no interruptions. There was only Philip's warm touch.  
  
Philip placed a gentle kiss on Chloe's hand, never breaking eye contact with her. Lifting his lips from her skin, Philip cocked his head to one side and declared, "I didn't want to go away. You made me. You made me go away."  
  
Tightening her grip on Philip's hands, Chloe countered, "No, no, I never wanted to be left alone."  
  
"No, my love, you didn't want to be left alone - you wanted to be left with Brady. And, may the angels have mercy on us all, you got your wish. You broke my heart, Chloe. You broke me."  
  
In a whisper, Chloe pleaded, "Please, forgive me. I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"But, you loved him."  
  
Nodding, Chloe answered, "Yes. But, I loved you, too. Why won't you just let me forget? Why must you drag me back to the past?"  
  
"Because, dearest love, the past is not an object you can discard of as though it were a feather that would float away in the wind. It is a part of you, a part you can never rid yourself of." Turning Chloe so she had her back to him and was staring at the mirrors, Philip stated, "Your present is but a reflection of your past, and your future only another reflection. However, looks, much like love, can be deceiving."  
  
Chloe turned to ask Philip what he meant, but instead found herself staring once again into a pair of hypnotizing eyes. Her breath deserting her, Chloe stepped away from her former love and returned her gaze to the mirrors surrounding her.  
  
Her reflection had changed once more. The curls were gone, and her perfectly straight hair cascaded down her back, a hint of glitter sparkling from it. Replacing the red dress was a baby blue one made of the softest material her skin had ever encountered. Looking past where the hem of the dress came to a stop just above her knees, Chloe saw her feet were sporting a familiar pair of sandals.  
  
It was yet another outfit that Chloe recognized. This particular ensemble was what she had been wearing the night she and Brady made love for the first time.  
  
Looking beyond her own reflection, Chloe could see Brady solemnly standing a foot or so behind her. He wore an unbuttoned white shirt and a pair of simple blue jeans. The same as he had been wearing when she arrived at his apartment that special night those years ago.  
  
"I'm so tired, Brady. I want these games to be over."  
  
Brady closed the distance between their bodies and wrapped her in his arms. Chloe allowed her hands to rest on Brady's exposed chest and enjoyed the feeling of his skin touching hers like it had so often done in the past. She had so greatly missed the gentle touches they had shared and the passionate kisses that had been a trademark of their time together. More than anything else, she had just missed having him near her.  
  
"The only way to end the game is to win. And, you can't win if you're not playing."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"You know what I'm saying, Chloe. You've known all along. You've allowed yourself to hide for far too long. The time has come to play for keeps. Don't allow the false appearances to conquer you before you've even given the game your best."  
  
Chloe sat straight up in her bed and clutched her hands to her chest. She forced herself to take several deep, calming breaths. Tears that remained from the haunting dream made a path down her cheeks as Chloe realized what she must do.  
  
Play the game to end the false appearances.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
The immense throbbing in Mimi's head easily convinced the rest of her body parts that it would be far better to keep their place between the silk sheets rather than attempt any movement. Heedlessly, Mimi made a feeble effort at opening her eyes, but the sun shining directly in through the bedroom window halted such a motion. Moaning lightly, Mimi languidly rolled over to escape the brightness of the sun.  
  
While avoiding the sunlight, Mimi found herself coming in contact with a warm, muscular body. Through the haze that controlled her mind, Mimi felt certain that the body wasn't supposed to be in her bed. She couldn't remember bringing Jason to her bed. Then again, she couldn't remember going to her bed at all.  
  
In his sleep, the man pulled Mimi closer and moaned, "Chloe."  
  
Despite her splitting headache, Mimi hurriedly sat up in bed and looked at her companion. That was when she realized the reason she didn't remember going to her bed was that she hadn't. She was in his bed.  
  
Feeling incredibly dirty, Mimi pulled the gold sheets closer to her body and scooted away from him. She fought back the tears as she glanced around the room for her garments. Despair washed over her when she vaguely recalled a faded memory of losing half her clothing before she even made it to the top of the stairs.  
  
Brady opened his eyes only to find Mimi staring at him with a panic- stricken face. The normal husband would have felt worry or sympathy for his wife, but Brady only felt contempt. Tossing what sheets remained over him aside, Brady crossed the room, knowing that Mimi would purposely avoid looking at his bare physique. After all, the only reason things had gotten so out of control last night had been because of Mimi's complete drunkenness and Brady's loneliness. And, neither was likely to mistake a heartless night of meager passion with the true love both had tasted with someone they just couldn't have.  
  
Pulling on a pair of boxers, Brady glared at Mimi a moment before demanding, "What's the problem, Meems? Isn't this what you wanted?"  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Don't what? Don't ask my wife what she wants? I thought that every wife loved having an adoring husband who asked her what she wanted."  
  
Mimi bit her lip as she fought back the tears. She wasn't sure which hurt more, overhearing Jason, the man she sincerely loved, say that he only used her to get back at Brady, or allowing Brady to use her to fulfill a desire that could only truly be quenched by Chloe. Avoiding eye contact with her husband, Mimi responded, "You disgust me, do you know that?"  
  
"Trust me, the feeling is mutual. I swear, I honestly don't know how much longer I can take your incessant whining and whimpering."  
  
"Do you know what I can't take anymore, Brady? I can't take knowing that when you wake up in the morning, I'm the last person that you think of!"  
  
Clad only in a pair of hunter green boxers, Brady stood near the dresser and threw Mimi his harshest glare. As much as he despised agreeing with her, she was right, and he knew it. When his eyes first fluttered open in the mornings, it wasn't her face that he dreamed of seeing. It never had been. For as long as he'd known what love truly was, Brady had desired only one woman. It was the same woman who had first taught him about love and opened his heart to a world of hope. Heaven help him, Brady wanted Chloe Lane.  
  
Refusing to allowing Mimi the slightest opportunity to win the battle, Brady callously responded, "Yeah, well, face it, Mimi, you asked for this." Waving his hands around the room, Brady declared, "This entire life is the one that you created for the both of us! Do you think I enjoy having to spend every day of my life with you? God, no. But, I do, and it's all your fault."  
  
Hot tears raced down Mimi's cheeks at Brady's truthful words. No matter how hateful he was, Brady wasn't the one to blame. Mimi was. After spending most of her life blaming others for her miseries, Mimi knew that it was time to take responsibility for her own actions. She had been the one to condemn herself and Brady to a life devoid of love, now she would simply have to endure it.  
  
Brady quickly crossed the room and perched himself on the edge of the bed closest to Mimi. Leaning over close to his abhorred spouse, Brady angrily remarked, "I honestly hate you. But, I think you know that." Fighting back his own tears of rage, Brady continued, "You honestly asked for this Mimi. You were asking for it the moment you started purring up against me that Christmas Eve. Of course, that was just the beginning, wasn't it, dear? The repulsive night we shared was only a sign of the horrible things you would bring to both of us. Now, you have everything you schemed for. An expensive home and car. A handsome, rich husband. All the friends that money can buy. And, now that you have everything that you plotted for, what do you do? You lay there in my bed and cry! How can you dare to cry when this is what you wanted?"  
  
Mimi placed her hands over her face to block Brady's irate face from her view. Tightly shutting her eyes, Mimi whimpered, "I just wanted someone to love me."  
  
Disgusted by not only Mimi, but himself, Brady removed himself from the bed and walked to the closet in search of a pair of jeans and a shirt. All he wanted was to find some clothing, throw it on his body, and get away from Mimi. He just couldn't handle seeing her there in a place where Chloe belonged.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Shawn gruffly jerked the front door open. Upon seeing his visitor, Shawn reared his head back and released an unattractive groan. It was definitely too early in the morning to be dealing with him. Of course, there was never really a good time to endure the man who was married to your true love.  
  
"What do you want, Philip?"  
  
Pushing his way past Shawn and into the house, Philip impatiently waited for Shawn to close the door before he began his rant. "Stay away from her."  
  
"I'm going to go out on a limb here, Phil, and assume that you're talking about Belle."  
  
"Who else would I be talking about?" Running a hand through his hair, Philip stated, "I don't want you going anywhere near her."  
  
"What about what Belle wants? Or, doesn't that matter?"  
  
Philip shook his head with frustration. There was no way he was going to allow anyone, especially Shawn, to take Belle away from him. At the age of twenty-three, Philip had already lost one great love, he wasn't going to lose another. "She's my wife."  
  
"For now," forewarned Shawn as he approached Philip. Standing toe-to-toe with his uncle, Shawn continued, "I loved her more than you ever could, and she felt the same way about me. Whether you like it or not, I will win Belle back."  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"Don't tempt me, Uncle Phil."  
  
Philip gave an unamused laugh before shoving Shawn away from him. "I dare you to come after me. I honestly dare you."  
  
Turning his back to Philip, Shawn tried counting to ten before making another remark. He only got to five before Philip interrupted his thoughts by stating, "You're not wanted here, so just leave. It would be best for everyone."  
  
"You mean that it would be best for you, because you wouldn't have to lose Belle to me. Well, newsflash, Philip, it's only a matter of time before Belle follows her heart and comes back to me on her own. The love we shared is so great that no one, including you, can destroy it. One way or another, I'll find a way to show her just how much I love her."  
  
"I have to say that you sure have a funny way of showing your love, Shawn. Why don't you explain to me how disappearing for five years is a way of showing someone how much you care? Then again, you never were the best at expressing things were you? But, I guess that was sort of a blessing in disguise for you since it allowed you to keep your feelings for Chloe hidden, huh?"  
  
Shawn found himself speechless. Though the largest part of what Philip had said was nothing but rubbish, the last part had fully captured his attention. If he didn't know better, Shawn might think that Philip believed he had been in love with Chloe. Considering Belle was the only woman he had ever loved, Shawn found the idea of being in love with Chloe fairly ridiculous.  
  
Before Shawn had time to put his many questions into words, Philip had brushed past him and made his way to the front door. Pulling it open, Philip paused for a moment before turning back to face Shawn. "Belle's my world. I refuse to let you take her away from me. So, why don't you go and crawl under whatever rock you and Chloe reside under. You two deserve each other."  
  
Upon Philip slamming the door shut, Shawn decided to head upstairs to finish getting dressed. Then, he would track down Jason and finish the conversation they had started the previous night. Shawn found it incredibly strange that Philip suspected him of having feelings for Chloe when Jason had been the one to sleep with her before she left town. Then again, that wasn't the only thing in Salem that seemed a little strange to Shawn.  
  
Things definitely weren't what they appeared to be, but Shawn was determined to discover each and every secret. Somewhere, there was a hidden truth that was causing all the turmoil in Salem. And, Shawn had a feeling that if he discovered what that truth was, he would discover the way to win back Belle. 


	8. Chapter 07

Mimi wasn't really that bad. She was a good cook, always cleaned up after herself, and never forgot anyone when mailing out Christmas cards. She never made a lot of noise in the mornings while he was still asleep, and she always knew when he would need a cup of black coffee in the mornings and had it for him. Also, she never demanded too much of his attention.  
  
Sighing, Brady raked a hand through his blond hair. This was what happened when you had too much time to think and no booze to distract you. You started thinking that your unbalanced wife was actually a nice person.  
  
Sitting alone on the bottom steps leading from the pier to the parking area, Brady watched joyful couples stroll by with happy smiles gracing their faces. He vaguely remembered what it felt like to be happy and in love, but those days were no more.  
  
Brady felt certain that he would never fall in love with his wife. After all the pain they had caused each other, love just wasn't an option. But, Brady wondered if friendship was a possibility.  
  
He was just so tired of the hate, and he knew Mimi was, too. Brady feared that one day his instinctive cruelty was going to push Mimi to the point of no return. Sure, she usually gave as good as she got, but Brady knew that Mimi was weaker than she would ever let him discover.  
  
Though Mimi believed that he paid absolutely no attention to her actions, she was wrong. Brady had often noticed the way she would stand out on the balcony and gaze at the world below. It was as though Mimi was questioning if she really wanted to be a part of it when she could so easily escape it all.  
  
The one thing Brady knew for sure was that if things didn't change, it wouldn't be long before he was out on that balcony with Mimi. Only, he wouldn't be content to merely ponder the possibility. He would act upon it.  
  
Brady had spent the greater part of his youth despising Marlena. He didn't want to waste his adulthood repeating the pattern with Mimi. Perhaps, with immense effort, he could turn things around and stop the misery.  
  
In all honesty, Brady wasn't even certain that he did hate his wife. At one time, he had wished her dead - maybe even wished the both of them dead. But, he had been given a lot of time to accept the mistakes that had been made. Brady firmly believed that Mimi was sorry for what she had done to him. He supposed that meant he would eventually have to forgive her.  
  
What had really penetrated Brady's icy exterior was Mimi's simple statement that she just wanted to be loved. Maybe someday, when she and Brady were finally free of each other, she could have that. Until that blessed day, Brady contemplated if he could at least eliminate the hate from her life.  
  
He came up with a single answer. Of course he could end the hatred - but would he?  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Jason scrambled for his clothing. Finding his blue jeans hanging from the corner of the coffee table, he hurriedly slipped them on, not bothering to button or zip them as he continued his search. Stumbling upon one of his socks, Jason stuffed into halfway into one of his pockets.  
  
As the person at the door knocked again, Jason felt his shoe painfully hit him in the back of the head. Picking the shoe up from where it had landed on the floor, Jason turned around just in time to catch its counterpart as it was hurled at his chest.  
  
He let out a quiet string of profanities as his simple white shirt followed the shoes and hit his shoulder.  
  
Glancing from the door to Jason, Mimi lowly hissed, "Hurry up! My father-in- law cannot find you standing half-naked in the living room!"  
  
With his shirt and shoes in his arms, Jason dashed into the kitchen. Leaning his sore head against the hard wall, Jason wondered just how things had gotten so out of control so quickly.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Jason had been standing outside the door to Mimi's penthouse a good ten minutes trying to work up the nerve to actually knock or ring the doorbell. After dumping Jan, he had been awake all night trying to think of just the right words to tell Mimi how he felt. Now that he was there, all words had been erased from his mind.  
  
He knew that if he blew this shot, he might never get another. Then, there was that little problem of Mimi having a husband. And, not just any husband. Of all the people in the entire world that Jason's true love could be married to, she had to be married to his boss, Brady Black.  
  
Convincing himself that all he needed to do was knock on the door, wait for it to open, and quickly profess his love, Jason readied himself for an event that would hopefully change his life - and Mimi's.  
  
The moment the door opened and Jason was presented with the marvelous sight of Mimi in nothing but her bathrobe, all thoughts, words, and logical ideas were completely abandoned. There was just something about the sad way that she stared at him in surprise and the water droplets that dripped down her face from her still wet hair that made him want her more than ever.  
  
Without waiting for an invitation, Jason pushed himself into the penthouse. As soon as Mimi shut the door, his lips were on hers. Perhaps it wasn't the most romantic gesture, but it just felt so incredibly right.  
  
Mimi pulled away from Jason and stared at him. There was some emotion playing just under the surface, and Jason was fully aware of its presence. Still, he couldn't quite define what it was because Mimi quickly masked any and all emotions as she grabbed the green shirt he was wearing over his white tee and pulled him back to her and into a hungry kiss.  
  
After that, things had become so intense and thrilling that no amount of touching was enough. Jason's only recognizable thought was to get closer to Mimi. And, it was that very thought that caused him to ultimately be lying naked with Mimi on her and Brady's living room couch when John Black arrived.  
  
Worse, Jason hadn't even gotten around to telling Mimi why he came to see her. Those three little words never quite made it out of his mouth. Despite his efforts, Jason was having the hardest time saying I love you.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Giving John what she hoped would appear as a carefree smile, Mimi fought through the headache that still plagued her and greeted, "John, hi. I wasn't expecting you to come by this morning."  
  
"I'm sorry for just dropping by unannounced," responded John as he took in Mimi's slightly damp hair and bathrobe. "It looks like I caught you getting out of the shower."  
  
"Yeah, but it's fine. Really. Um, is there something I can help you with?"  
  
John didn't know what exactly had his son's wife looking so nervous, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. There were a lot of things in life that John couldn't understand - Mimi and Brady's marriage was one of them. Over the years, there were times that he had seen them together and been willing to bet his life that they didn't even like each other, much less love one another.  
  
Looking at Mimi anxiously tap her bare foot on the floor, John understood that whatever was happening at the penthouse would only be another thing to add to his list of unsolved mysteries. Of course, John had the feeling that there were a lot of mysteries in Salem better left unsolved. Among them, the real motivation for Brady marrying Mimi.  
  
Answering Mimi, John said, "I was hoping to talk to Brady and see if he was still interested in doing some work for Basic Black."  
  
Taking a nervous peek in the direction of the kitchen, Mimi quickly replied, "Uh, Brady's already left. You could try the club. He might be there."  
  
Allowing Mimi to rush him out, John muttered a quick thank you before the door was shut in his face. He was beginning to be quite grateful that he didn't know what happened inside that penthouse, because he felt certain that whatever it was would only give him a headache.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
It had been one hour since she's gotten rid of John, fifty-seven minutes since she had kicked Jason out without allowing him to say a single word, and forty-two minutes since she had returned downstairs after getting dress.  
  
Curled up in the corner of the couch, Mimi wondered why she continually made the wrong decisions - with the wrong men. If she were asked to name the two most egotistical men that all women should avoid, the answer would be simple. Brady Black and Jason Masters. Knowing that, what did Mimi do? She married one and fell in love with the other.  
  
Mimi used the palms of her hands to wipe away her tears. She kept her hands covering her eyes, hoping that if she didn't look at the living room, she wouldn't be forced to remember what had happened there that morning.  
  
Hearing the front door open, Mimi made no attempt to move or hide her complete despair from Brady. She just sat there and kept her hands pressed against her eyes. If things went as they usually did, he would just ignore her and walk upstairs anyway.  
  
To Mimi's surprise, Brady sat down on the couch right beside her. Keeping her eyes covered, Mimi waited for her husband to begin taunting her. She was waiting in vain.  
  
The feel of something soft touching her nose only heightened Mimi's paranoia. Maybe Brady had found a nice soft material to choke her with. However, that idea was ruled out when Mimi noticed the fragrance accompanying the object. The smell was sweet, soft, and . . . floral?  
  
Moving her hands away from her eyes, Mimi found herself staring at a lovely pink carnation. The shock being easily read on her face, Brady mumbled, "The vendor was having a sale on them." When Mimi only stared at the object, Brady prompted, "Well, do you want it or not?"  
  
Mimi slowly took the flower from Brady's hand and brought it close to her face, enjoying its gentle scent. Turning to Brady, Mimi asked, "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Mimi, I'm feeling fine."  
  
Her eyes darting nervously around the room, Mimi wondered if Brady really was fine. If she didn't know her husband better, she might think he was trying to be nice. Mimi immediately discarded such a thought. Brady was never nice to her.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Laughing his first genuine laugh in a long time, Brady answered, "Yes, I'm sure. I do think that I'm capable of knowing how I feel. But, from the looks of you, you're not okay."  
  
"It's nothing for you to worry about. You hate me, remember?"  
  
"Mimi, I think we need to talk, and I don't mean arguing while we sling insults at each other. It's time that you and I actually had a real conversation."  
  
"Should I pinch myself? Because, this is really starting to sound like a dream. I mean, you haven't said a single cruel thing to me since you walked in that door. And, now, you're acting all rational and wanting to talk. This really has to be a dream - or a delusion."  
  
It was then that Brady realized that he and Mimi had never really talked to one another. They had been married for more than three years, but neither had ever taken the time to start a genuine conversation with the other. Usually, they were both too busy being angry or depressed to worry what the other did.  
  
"It's time the we both face the truth, Mimi. Neither of us are exactly innocent. In fact, we've both done more than a few sinful things. However, we can't change the stuff we've already done, so I suggest that we both just get over ourselves and find some way to stop hating each other. Because, if we can't, neither of us will survive much longer. This marriage is honestly killing us."  
  
Fresh tears filled Mimi's eyes as she replied, "As much as I hate admitting this, you're right. And, you were right earlier this morning when you said that I was the one to blame for this sham of a marriage. No matter how horrible you've been to me, what I did to you was worse. And, I'm sorry."  
  
"So, how about we start over? I'm not saying that we have to love each other like other couples, and we don't even have to like each other. But, I just want this god awful cycle of hate to be over."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
A silence fell over Brady and Mimi as each began to consider the repercussions of their agreement. Neither mistook it for anything more than it was, but both were thankful for it. Mimi wasn't exactly sure why Brady had decided to stop torturing her, but she wasn't going to question it. Instead, she would enjoy the newfound peace.  
  
Stirring Mimi from her thoughts, Brady curiously asked with a smile, "Hey, Meems, why is there a man's shirt hanging from the lamp?"  
  
Mimi blushed as she saw Jason's green shirt hanging over the lamp in the corner of the room. She cursed herself for failing to notice it earlier. Had she not been so busy crying over Jason, she might actually have been more aware of her surroundings.  
  
When Mimi didn't answer him, Brady asked, "Do you want to tell me who that shirt belongs to? Because, I'm fairly certain it isn't mine and it wasn't there when I left."  
  
"It doesn't matter who he is, because I won't be going anywhere near him again. I was so stupid to even . . . well . . . you know . . . with him this morning when he showed up after you left. I was even stupider to think that he actually cared."  
  
"Whoa, let me get this straight. While I was gone, some mystery guy showed up, had a little fun with my wife, then left before I got back home?"  
  
"You left out the part about your father almost catching us together."  
  
"I bet you would have had fun trying to explain that to my dad." Pulling a sock out from between the cushions of the couch, Brady remarked, "I suppose this belongs to your mystery lover, too."  
  
"He's not my lover, at least not anymore. I never want to see him again."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
Ignoring that fact that Brady's amicable conduct made her feel like she was trapped in a bad episode of The Twilight Zone, Mimi replied, "Because, I thought that he might actually care about me, but I was wrong. I wasn't anything more to him than a warm body on a lonely night." Meeting Brady's confused gaze, Mimi fully explained, "The other night, after we had that fight, he was the person I was with. Then, last night, I overheard him saying some stuff. And, when he showed up here today, instead of being strong enough to tell him to get lost, I just melted into his arms."  
  
"So, you and this guy have been together twice?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
After reflecting over Mimi's confession for a moment, Brady questioned, "You said that you overhead him saying 'stuff' about you. What kind of stuff?"  
  
"Long story short, he was just using me and never loved me."  
  
"Were those his exact words? Did he actually say, 'I was just using Miriam Lockhart-Black and never loved her?'"  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest, Mimi muttered, "Not exactly."  
  
Brady stood, grabbing the carnation from Mimi's hand, and walked to the balcony doors. Life never ceased to amaze him with its irony. Here he was, well into his adulthood, and he was still reliving his first love.  
  
Twirling the carnation by its stem, Brady recalled the flowers he had sent Chloe during their courtship. She had always adored carnations. Now, he was giving flowers to one of Chloe's enemies and helping her face the same problem Chloe had. Mimi was in love with a man who cared for her but had apparently used her. The same had been true for Chloe.  
  
In his heart, Brady knew that Chloe had loved him. He also knew that it had torn her apart finding out that he had originally returned to Salem just to break her and Philip up for his grandfather. If Chloe had been able to forgive Brady, he had no doubts that they would be living a happy life together. But, she had insisted on keeping the hatred.  
  
Brady really wasn't so different. For years, he had been holding on to his hatred for Mimi simply because it was the only emotion he felt himself capable of after Mimi's betrayals. Now, Mimi was continuing the pattern by forcing herself to try and hate the secret man in her life - just as Chloe had hated Brady.  
  
Seeing how that had all turned out, Brady knew that Mimi would be destroying them all if she carelessly tossed away what might be true love because of a simple mistake. And, if Mimi's lover cared for her as much as Brady adored Chloe, he would probably give his life to erase Mimi's pain.  
  
Turning to face Mimi, Brady stated, "If you ever loved him, give him a second chance. God knows that I wish I could have one with the woman I loved. You've already screwed yourself out of three years of your life by making me miserable, don't be stupid and toss away the chance at happiness. If you ever thought the guy was worth the risk, then go for it. Otherwise, forget he existed and move on. I never want to come home and see you curled up on the couch crying your eyes out over him again."  
  
Brady walked past Mimi and dropped the carnation on her lap. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Brady turned and added, "One more thing. From now on, try and be discreet. My sister and Uncle Phil live next-door and I would really hate trying to explain our policy on extramarital affairs to them. I have the feeling that Belle wouldn't exactly approve of us breaking every single one of our wedding vows."  
  
When she heard Brady shut the door to his study, Mimi stood and walked across the room to retrieve Jason's shirt from the lamp. Placing the soft material against her face, Mimi whispered, "I love you, Jase." 


	9. Chapter 08

The man slowly opened the door leading to his bedroom. Stepping in and quietly shutting the door behind himself, he made a direct path to his destination. He was far too tired of wasting time to just mull around and not get to the point. Opening a drawer and retrieving the desired object, the man slowly walked to the bed and perched himself on the edge of it.  
  
His wife thought that she was keeping the cherished object a secret, but he had known of it and its hiding place all along. Not a man given to showing his sadness, he tried to force back the light mist of tears that began to glimmer in his eyes. Using the thumb and index finger of his right hand to rub the forming tears from his eyes, he tightly grasped the framed photograph with his free hand.  
  
Satisfied that he had conquered his emotions, Philip stared down at the familiar picture. For as long as he and Belle had been married, she had kept it hidden in the bottom drawer of her dresser. Buried beneath her least favorite slacks and unwanted blouses, the photo was securely concealed in the safety of her old Salem University sweatshirt.  
  
Belle probably would have been shocked to discover that Philip not only knew of the photograph, but that it brought him the same calming reassurance that it gave her. When the world seemed entirely too cruel and complicated, all Philip really needed to do was look at the photo and recall the days when friends were friends forever and love was as innocent as the child he and Belle adored with all their hearts.  
  
Looking intensely at the memory captured on glossy paper, Philip realized that only five years had passed, but that all three of the couples in the picture had been torn apart in that time. In fact, the couples had been completely destroyed after barely a year. The harsh world had been quick to snatch away their naive passion.  
  
Every single time that Philip stole the picture from its hiding place, he was fascinated by the couple on the left. Jason and Mimi looked just as happy and in love as the other two couples though they had not really even planned to spend the evening together. The smiles easily gracing their faces were so amazingly content that Philip wondered if perhaps there had not been more between the two than just friendship. He supposed it was too late to wonder. Mimi had moved on to marry Brady Black and Jason had continued to stay on the leash held by Jan.  
  
Beside Jason and Mimi were Belle and Shawn. It almost hurt Philip to see the delighted expression on Belle's face. With her body pressed against Shawn's, she looked happier and more complacent than she could ever pretend to be with Philip. That didn't mean that she didn't love her husband, because Philip knew that she did. But, like Philip, Belle would always find the darker shadows of her heart haunted by her first love.  
  
Staring down at his own first love, Philip wondered what had become of her. He had a fairly good idea what path she had chosen to follow, but in a society as crazy as theirs, Philip couldn't be one-hundred percent sure that his assumptions were correct. However, until he was proven wrong, Philip would carry the belief that he had thus far accepted.  
  
Though Chloe had chosen Brady over him, Philip never stopped wanting to see her happy. And, when her relationship with Brady had ended, Philip had even considered tossing away the relationship he was building with Belle to win her back. But, the thought was proven needless when Chloe disappeared from the city to start a life free of recurrent pains.  
  
Perhaps part of Philip was glad that Chloe ran away from him and Brady and the troubles they had all caused each other. With Chloe gone, Philip was saved from having to decide his own future. His heart had been torn between the sweetness of that first taste of love Chloe had given him and the beautiful promise of an enchanting love with Belle. Chloe had allowed Philip to merely sit and watch as his destiny was decided. If Chloe was not there, Philip could not be with her.  
  
So many things were crumpled by the strong hands of time. Youth and presumptions were simply wrinkled by time as though they were nothing but flimsy scraps of paper. Love, well that was something that not even time could not destroy.  
  
There were times in the middle of the darkest winter nights that Philip would awaken from his sleep only to hear the dreamlike sound of Chloe's laughter echoing in his mind. He was often amazed by the power their love still had over him.  
  
However, Philip had refused to give that love control over his life once Chloe was gone. When Shawn and Chloe removed themselves from Salem, Philip had been given a true chance at happily ever after with Belle. With their leading distractions out of town, Philip and Belle had shared a magical romance that had led to their fairy tale wedding. Despite past loves that refused to fade away, they honestly loved each other.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
As Belle contently watched her young daughter playing in the sandbox at the park, she had no idea that she, too, was being watched. From afar, Shawn kept his gaze locked on her. She was just as beautiful and mesmerizing as she had been the last time he saw her.  
  
Shawn had never thought himself the type of man who would deliberately tear apart a marriage. But, with Belle and Philip, he was willing to make an exception. Shawn may not have devoted every waking moment of the past five years to her, but that did not mean he had forgotten Belle or even allowed the love he felt for her to diminish.  
  
And, as Shawn watched Belle gaze at her daughter, the pattern was repeated by a lurking stranger observing Shawn. Lost in his own thoughts and regrets, Shawn did not notice the stranger approach him from behind.  
  
However, Shawn was alerted to the fact that he was no longer alone when a voice softer than the most gentle cloud whispered in his ear, "She's been waiting, you know. Since the day she first agreed to date Philip, she's been waiting for her true knight in black leather to come and whisk her away."  
  
His eyes widening upon hearing the voice of his old friend, Shawn slowly turned to face her. Her attractive face was as stunning as it had been in the days of their friendship, and her eyes were still fostering that spark that kept her inner fire burning.  
  
Pulling her into a hug, Shawn breathed, "Chloe, God, I've missed you."  
  
"Yeah, well, I've missed you, too." Backing away from Shawn's embrace, Chloe casually took his hand. "Come with me."  
  
In perfect silence, Chloe led Shawn away from where he had been watching Belle and to the swings. After placing herself in one of the swings, Chloe waited for Shawn to do the same. Gently rocking back and forth, Chloe closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the breeze kissing her face. In a world where things never failed to be complicated, Chloe had learned young to value the simple things life had to offer.  
  
Breaking the peaceful quietness, Shawn stated, "I saw you in New York."  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry that I ran away from you. I just wasn't quite ready to face my past."  
  
"But, you are now?"  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
When Shawn next spoke, he was surprised by how weak and timid his own voice sounded. It was almost as if he were still a young boy afraid of the monsters that surely hid under his bed. "Things have changed around here. And, those changes scare me."  
  
"I take it you know about the happy couple and their wedding of the century," replied Chloe. There was no bitterness or hatred present in her voice, only a guarded sadness.  
  
"Yeah, I know about Belle and Philip. I found out right after I asked Belle to dance at what turned out to be her and Philip's engagement party." Shawn paused to consider how much Chloe would know and how much she would be willing to tell him. "I also heard about Brady and Mimi. I never would have seen that one coming."  
  
Staring at a point that Shawn's wasn't sure existed anywhere other than her own mind, Chloe simply stated, "I wish I hadn't seen it."  
  
When Chloe only continued to gaze into the distance, Shawn questioned, "What made you come back?"  
  
"You may find it strange, but I came back because of a dream."  
  
"A dream?"  
  
"Over the years, I've had this recurring dream. Actually, it was more of a nightmare, but that doesn't really matter now. Anyway, every single time I had this dream it was exactly the same. But, last night, it wasn't. It started out just like it always did, but had a very different ending. When I woke up, I knew that it was time to come home and face my demons."  
  
"Are those demons named Philip and Brady?"  
  
"I've yet to decide."  
  
The serenity of the moment was destroyed by Shawn's release of a string of profanities after glancing at his watch. Meeting Chloe's confused gaze, Shawn explained, "I was supposed to meet my mom and Isaac ten minutes ago."  
  
"Then you should go. We'll catch up later."  
  
"Yeah, you and I definitely need to talk. Earlier today I booked a room at the Salem Inn so I wouldn't have to impose on my parents. Can you meet me in the lobby at seven o'clock tonight?"  
  
Removing herself from the swing, Chloe stood and promised, "I'll be there."  
  
"Good, because we really do need to talk."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
After her brief conversation with Shawn, Chloe found herself wandering to the docks. As she walked alongside the water, Chloe almost envied the boats she saw. She could only imagine how gloriously wonderful it would be to have no limitations, to be able to constantly feel the gentle wind against your face with only the endless waters to greet you. Chloe was beginning to understand why Shawn had always loved the water and sailing. Both held the promise of a great escape.  
  
A pair of arms wrapping themselves around Chloe's trim waist sent all her thoughts of escape plummeting into the water. The man nuzzled his face against Chloe's hair, enjoying the way her body never even stiffened against him, as though she had somehow been expecting him to stumble upon her as she walked. It seemed as though more than a lifetime had passed since she had been in his arms. Of course, the man didn't exactly want her back there. He just adored taunting her.  
  
Pressing his warm lips against Chloe's ear, he whispered, "You missed me, didn't you?"  
  
Chloe moved her body even closer to the man's muscular frame. As usual, he had no idea what she was thinking. When he was completely relaxed having her in his arms, Chloe used her elbow to harshly jab him in the stomach. Instantly, the man released his hold on her. The arms that had so recently been encircling Chloe were now covering his stomach.  
  
Casting Chloe a very displeased glance, the man sarcastically muttered, "It's nice to know that you're the same sweet girl you were when I last saw you."  
  
"And, it's nice to know that you're the same conceded flirt."  
  
Cracking a smile at Chloe's indignant behavior, the man responded, "I must say, you are looking quite hot in that little sundress. It's good to know that you didn't go off and do anything pathetic like turning back into Ghoul Girl."  
  
Flashing her companion a false smile, Chloe replied, "Hey, Jase." Her face instantly transforming itself into the portrait of displeasure, she continued, "Screw you."  
  
"Sorry, babe. That was a one time only kind of thing. No encore for you."  
  
"Since I don't plan on getting that wasted ever again, you're right - there won't be an encore."  
  
Rolling his spellbinding eyes, Jason childishly stuck out his tongue. He firmly believed that there were times when a guy just had to release his frustration by reenacting his childhood. A conversation with the mysterious Chloe Lane was definitely one of those times.  
  
"How very adult of you. I have to tell you, unlike you, some of us have actually matured since high school and gotten a life. You should try it sometime."  
  
"Oh, I will, and I already know who is going to be in it with me."  
  
Forever condemned by her own curiosity, Chloe asked, "Who would that be, and just how are you going to convince her to be with you?"  
  
"The who is the one and only Mimi Lockhart . . . Black. As for the how, you are going to help me." 


	10. Chapter 09

"Oh, sure, I'll help you - when pigs fly in chariots of gold."  
  
Jason reached out and placed his arms around Chloe's waist. As he pulled her to him, he stated, "You know you want me . . . to be happy."  
  
Keeping her place in Jason's secure arms, Chloe reached her right hand up to his face and used her index finger to trace his strong jaw. Slowly, she stated, "Ah, you poor baby. Brady took away one of your playthings and won't give her back."  
  
Jason moved one of his hands away from Chloe's waist and used it to capture her hand that had been caressing his face. Placing a kiss just above her knuckles, Jason vowed, "Mimi is not one of my playthings, and you know it."  
  
Faking surprise, Chloe gasped and stated, "Tell me it isn't so. Jason Masters, playboy extraordinaire of Salem, has fallen in love!"  
  
"Only you would think that love should be laughed at. Of course, I'm sure that'll change once you get Brady back."  
  
Chloe's carefree smile fell from her face at the mention of her former love. Jerking away from Jason, Chloe stated, "Don't. Don't you dare insinuate that I want or need Brady Black, because I don't."  
  
"Sure, you tell yourself that."  
  
Chloe turned her back to Jason and his smug expression. It was only her first day back in Salem, and she was already beginning to lose track of rational thought. Walking to a nearby bench and taking a seat there, Chloe's gaze returned to the water. Even when Jason approached her and sat down, Chloe continued to stare at the peaceful ripples that played on the murky surface.  
  
Placing his left arm on the back of the bench so that it was relaxed behind Chloe, Jason said, "Look, we've both wasted some of the best years of our life because we were too stubborn to admit we were wrong. I've wanted Mimi since our senior year of high school, and I'm tired of waiting for the right moment to have her. And, you can't deny that Brady Black is still lurking in that cold little heart of yours. You were in love with him, Chloe. I doubt that just faded away."  
  
"Fade? No, that would imply that things ended in a peaceful, serene manner. The end of my relationship with Brady was anything but serene! It was more like a fatal blow to my heart."  
  
"So, what's your point?"  
  
Chloe tossed Jason her cruelest glare before asking, "Why are we even having this discussion?"  
  
Scooting closer to Chloe and wrapping the arm that had been resting on the bench around her, Jason quietly answered, "Because, you and I must prepare ourselves for war. For all we know, Brady and Mimi might actually think that they love each other. That would make our job a lot harder. Although, I'm pretty sure Meems doesn't think that she's in love with Brady."  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Well, within the last forty-eight hours, I've made love to her twice."  
  
Groaning, Chloe declared, "I didn't need that much information. But, since we're on the topic, what makes you think sex equals love? We were intimate, and I can guarantee you that I feel no love for you."  
  
"First, what happened between me and her wasn't just sex like it was with you and me. And, second, Mimi loves me. I know it."  
  
"How?"  
  
Faced with such a simple, but complex question, Jason focused his own gaze on the water that had previously held Chloe's attention. His voice proud and strong, Jason answered, "She wouldn't just break her wedding vows for a good roll in the hay. Mimi's too good of a person to do something like that."  
  
Chloe was tempted to ask Jason what made him think that he was a good roll in the hay, but the heavy mood that was settling over the two of them assured her that it was not the time to joke. Studying Jason's profile, Chloe asked, "What about you? How can you be so certain that you're in love with her?"  
  
A sad smile gracing her lips, Jason quietly stated, "I know the scent of her shampoo, and I don't care that she agreed to marry Brady even after I begged her not to do it."  
  
Chloe could conjure up no response. She had heard a great deal from Nancy about the speedy courtship between Brady and Mimi that had followed her own departure from Salem. Never had her mother mentioned that Jason had been part of the equation.  
  
Jason saved Chloe from having to give a reply when he continued, "God, seeing them together makes me so sick. I'm willing to bet my life that they're both just faking it. There's just no way that Mimi and Brady can be in love. I saw him after you left, Chloe. He changed, and not for the better. He stopped being witty and just became a complete cynic. When you left, part of him died. Just the way part of me died the day I had to watch Mimi marry Brady."  
  
Tears filled Chloe's eyes as she listened to Jason talk. Though she had known him since high school, she had never heard him speak in such a serious, heartfelt manner. He had always been the type of guy who kept his emotions bottled up while he put on a carefree facade. Somehow, whether she knew it or not, Mimi had found a way to break through Jason's facade and had revealed the person hiding.  
  
"So, Jason, you want me to help you destroy Brady and Mimi's marriage?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the plan. I get Mimi and you get Brady." When Chloe merely nodded, Jason impatiently asked, "So, are you going to help me or not?"  
  
"I'm not sure. This is all happening way too fast. I just need some time to think."  
  
When Chloe stood, Jason did the same, grabbing her arm. "Eventually, there won't be any time left. Even you  
  
and I won't live forever. You have to make your decision - soon."  
  
Pulling her arm away from Jason's demanding grasp, Chloe answered, "If I decide to help you, I'll call you later tonight. Otherwise, you know that I followed my better judgement and decided to leave their marriage alone."  
  
As Chloe walked away, Jason said a silent prayer that she would agree to help him. He was going to get Mimi back one way or another, but he was smart enough to know that Chloe could make the entire process much simpler.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
As evening fell on the contradictory city, Chloe stared uncertainly at Shawn. After meeting in the lobby of the Salem Inn, the two had decided to move their conversation upstairs to Chloe's hotel room, which was located on the floor below Shawn's.  
  
While Shawn chose to sit on the edge of her bed, Chloe sat in the plush chair a few feet away. She wasn't sure what exactly her friend was thinking, but she knew that it was serious. Though he had managed a warm smile when he greeted her downstairs, a melancholy expression was now dominating his handsome face.  
  
Looking up, Shawn realized that Chloe was staring at him, waiting for an explanation. And, he knew that she deserved one. After all, he had insisted that they go some place private to talk, and when they were there, he had barely said two words.  
  
Deciding that it would be best to slowly present his dilemma to Chloe, Shawn stated, "I definitely didn't expect things to change so much while I was away. It seems as if everything that mattered to me is either gone or transformed."  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
"I'm not going to pretend that I know what exactly happened after I moved away, but I refuse to just pretend that I'm happy with everything." Moving his arms in a exaggerated gesture, Shawn declared, "This is not the same city I grew up in!"  
  
"Places change, Shawn. People change."  
  
Breaking away from his own opportunistic thoughts, Shawn took a moment to really study his old friend. There was, of course, her outer beauty. But, that wasn't what had him so enthralled. She was gazing at him intensely, and her eyes seemed to convey her own unhappiness. Behind that intensity and sadness, Shawn knew that there lay a great deal of knowledge. There was a fountain of secrets that Chloe had surely discovered.  
  
As usual, Shawn found his feeble attempts at beating around the bush terribly pointless and decided to just come out and say what he was thinking. "You know something, don't you? Chloe, we've been friends for years, you have to tell me the truth."  
  
"All I know is that no one stays the same. Time forces people to change. That includes not only you and me, but all of our friends from high school."  
  
"You were in love with Philip in high school. In fact, the last time I saw you before leaving Salem, you were at the airport standing in his arms as I boarded the plane. Are you going to tell me that love changes, too?"  
  
Her eyes drifting away from Shawn's unwavering glare and to the window, Chloe simply replied, "Maybe."  
  
"No, Chloe, you're wrong. True love lasts forever and remains untainted. And, that's the type of love Belle and I share. I don't exactly know what she has going on with Philip, but it can't be as strong as the relationship she and I built."  
  
The tension from her long day attacking her patience, Chloe stood and loudly asked, "What is it with people in this town and their misconceptions of love?"  
  
Shawn felt regretful as he watched Chloe nervously pace the room. She had been his best friend in high school. In fact, she had been his entire support system after the revelation involving John and Hope. There had never been a moment that he couldn't turn to Chloe. Now, his impatience and rudeness were forcing her to turn away from him.  
  
"Chloe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like I knew your heart better than you. I'm just so confused, and there doesn't seem to be any way of making things clear. I just need you to help me."  
  
"Help you?"  
  
"Yes, you've been the best friend I ever had. Now, I need your help. You know me, Chloe. You know that I would never hurt Belle if it wasn't necessary."  
  
Plopping back down in the chair, Chloe rolled her eyes and asked, "Why do I get the feeling that you are about to tell me that it's necessary to hurt Belle?"  
  
"Because, it is. In the end, you and I both know that she would be happier with me. And, as much as I believe in the sanctity of marriage, I think that hers and Philip's needs to come to an end - soon. That's where I need your help. If you and I work together, Chloe, we might be able to talk some sense into those two."  
  
Chloe twirled her hair around her index finger as she considered what Shawn was saying. She knew that the world was becoming a vicious place when the nicest guy she knew was suggesting that she assist him in destroying a marriage.  
  
"Chloe, I don't want to scheme and plot to destroy them. Despite everything, I love Philip and Belle. But, I know that Belle's still in love with me - just like Philip's still in love with you. That has never changed, and it never will. All that I want is for you to come with me so that we can talk to them together. Maybe, if we all sit down and have an honest discussion, they will admit that they just aren't right for each other."  
  
"And, if they don't?"  
  
"Then, we find a way to make them see it. Look, Chloe, I need you to help me. You might be the only person alive that is willing to be a true friend to me. What do you say?"  
  
Chloe flinched under Shawn's expectant stare. She wanted to help him, but she wasn't sure. She needed some time alone to ponder the repercussions of such an action. Giving her best attempt at a smile, Chloe replied, "Why don't you let me think about it? If I decide to help you, I'll call your room. And, if I don't call later tonight, then you can assume that I just can't do it."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Toweling her hair, Chloe exited the small hotel bathroom and entered her dark bedroom. As she turned on the lamp beside her bed, she felt a scream catch in her throat. There, sitting in the chair that she had earlier placed her own body in while Shawn discussed his idea with her, was a very uninvited guest.  
  
Chloe attempted to mask her shock, but it was futile. There was just no way to hide her surprise at seeing him again. He looked much the same as he had when she last saw him, only older. His eyes, illuminated by the soft light of the lamp, were still as expressive as they had always been.  
  
"Hello, Chloe," he greeted in his calmest, most confident voice. "It's good to see you again."  
  
Chloe almost wished that his words did not sound so sincere. If he had been trying to hurt her, her innate defensiveness would have taken control. But, he wasn't there to hurt her, and she knew it. That meant that she would be forced to act just as calm and friendly as he did.  
  
"I guess you're wondering why I'm sitting here in your hotel room, huh?"  
  
"The thought has crossed my mind."  
  
Acting as though facing the woman who had broken his heart was a daily occurrence, he casually explained, "The Salem Inn is actually under my control. My father bought it and gave it to me. He believed that it would be a good investment for me to keep while I explored other career options. Anyway, when you checked in, the desk clerk called me. He thought I might be interested in knowing you were back in town - he was right."  
  
Standing, the man approached Chloe and locked eyes with her. From her own experience, Chloe knew that he was almost as much of a chameleon as she was. Though he could be weak, he was strong. And, though he gave with all his heart, he knew how to take what he wanted. He was a man that broke all the rules but never crossed the line.  
  
As Chloe remained silent, the man simply stated, "You really are beautiful."  
  
Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but there just weren't any words. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since she had been in his arms, now he was standing in her hotel room telling her that she was beautiful. She broke his heart, and he complimented her. Salem truly was an ironic city.  
  
Refusing to allow herself to be charmed, Chloe questioned, "What do you want?"  
  
"What makes you think that I want anything?"  
  
"Well, usually people who are just stopping by to chat about the weather don't break into my room and sit in the dark while I take a shower. That honor is reserved solely for stalkers and ex-boyfriends who want something from me."  
  
Chloe's trademark sarcasm forced the man to smile, his dimples sending slight shivers down Chloe's spine. Keeping his eyes focused on Chloe, Philip conceded, "You're right, I do want something."  
  
"Why, Philip Robert Kiriakis, I'm shocked."  
  
"You used my full name. Does that mean I'm in trouble?"  
  
Chloe couldn't be sure if the light bantering was like the peaceful rays of sunlight following a storm, or merely the eye of a twisted hurricane. Either way, she opted to merely enjoy her ex-boyfriend's company while she could.  
  
"I don't know, Philip. You tell me. Are you in trouble?"  
  
Looking away from Chloe for the first time, Philip meekly responded, "I don't know. I might be. It actually depends on you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah, I need your assistance. Since you probably came back to be with him, I assume that you know Shawn's back in town."  
  
Chloe chose to ignore Philip's remark concerning her returning for Shawn. It certainly wasn't the time to open old wounds. Instead, she answered, "I've spoken to Shawn since coming back to Salem."  
  
"Then, you realize that he is a threat to my marriage? I won't lose Belle. I can't."  
  
Despite the feeling that she really didn't want to know the answer, Chloe asked, "How exactly do you think this concerns me?"  
  
"Simple. I want you to work with me to keep Shawn's hands off my wife. You can seduce him or whatever while I find various ways to keep Belle from spending any time with him. Of course, there will be a few details to iron out, but that's the basics."  
  
"You want me to turn against Shawn? How could you ever ask me to do such a thing?"  
  
Searching Chloe's eyes for any sign of a loyalty to him, Philip whispered, "You owe me, and you know it." As he uttered the words, Philip could see Chloe's resistance weaken. Just as it had always broken his heart to deny her anything, Chloe was pained by the idea of keeping Philip from having what he said he wanted - even if she didn't think that it was in his best interest.  
  
"I'll think about it," replied Chloe before she had the chance to lose her nerve. She just couldn't bear to tell Philip that Belle didn't love him the way he deserved to be loved. And, due to the innocent feelings that lingered from her high school days, Chloe adored being near Philip. He had been her first love, and the only man, other than Brady, who had really touched her heart. The chance to be near him and work along side him appeared quite enticing, if not a little absurd.  
  
As Philip walked to the door, Chloe added, "If I do decide that I want to help you save your marriage, I'll call you. But, if your phone doesn't ring later tonight, then I don't want you to come back here and try to change my mind. Promise me that you will allow my decision to remain unchanged."  
  
"I promise."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Her hands pressed together in steeple form before her face, Chloe carefully weighed her options. There were three separate men seeking her skills in seduction and love to help them achieve what they had only possessed in their dreams.  
  
So, now Chloe was faced with the tempting, the expected, and the ludicrous suggestions of three men from her past. And, despite her attempts to consider all three offers, Chloe knew in her heart that there was really only one thing to do.  
  
She knew what she wanted, and she knew what she needed. Chloe could only pray that it would fit into the larger scheme of things.  
  
Picking up the phone from the nightstand, Chloe dialed the number and listened as the phone rang. When he answered, Chloe knew that she had finally returned to the game. 


	11. Chapter 10

With slight annoyance, Chloe watched her companion devour his breakfast. She almost feared receiving the bill for the feast he had ordered from room service. Chloe could only groan as he popped the remainder of his blueberry muffin into his smiling mouth. Chloe was beginning to find his smug expression quite infuriating.  
  
"I hate you," simply stated Chloe.  
  
The man swallowed his mouthful of muffin before replying, "You might at times, but I doubt that you'll allow it to interfere with our working relationship."  
  
"What working relationship?" Chloe scoffed.  
  
"You know, the one where we work together to manipulate anyone that gets in our way," the man responded, reaching for the last muffin.  
  
Rolling her pretty blue eyes, Chloe took the muffin from the man's hand and responded, "Now, wouldn't that be a scheming relationship?"  
  
Chloe had just taken a bite of the muffin and was moving it away from her lips when the man captured her hand. Wrapping his fingers around Chloe's delicate hand, he directed the muffin to his own mouth.  
  
Once her partner in crime had taken a bite, Chloe pulled herself free of his grasp and promptly dropped the muffin down on her plate. Giving the man a dirty look, Chloe stated, "I've had enough of your little games, Jason."  
  
"Ah, but the games have only just begun."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Philip skillfully directed his car through the streets of Salem as the weather forecast erupted from the same speakers that had been blaring music from a local classic rock station only minutes before. Philip was far too lost in his own miseries to pay much attention to the thunder showers that were being predicted for that evening. After all, no physical storm could ever compare to the emotional one that was casting itself over his mind and heart.  
  
Pulling the car onto a side street, Philip tried to force his worries and insecurities out of his mind. He knew that he needed to be at the top of his game for the confrontation to come. With his personal life in such imminent danger, there was no room for error.  
  
After staying awake most of the night waiting for a phone call from Chloe that he knew he would never receive, Philip had finally gotten out of bed early that morning and made a decision that would surely change his future.  
  
He wasn't exactly proud of the decision he had made, but Philip felt that he had no choice. As the saying went, desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
Philip was not a bad person, nor had he ever been. But, he was a man that possessed a great determination and love for family. Though both were admirable qualities, they proved quite detrimental when coupled together. Philip wanted to keep his family, and he was determined to go to any lengths necessary to do so. He would even turn to a person less trustworthy than a snake charmer and more dangerous than the snake.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Breakfast complete, Jason and Chloe moved themselves to the bed. Laying on their backs, the two stared at the beige ceiling and casually discussed just how they would get everything that they ever wanted - including love.  
  
Neither deluded themselves by thinking that it would be simple. Both Jason and Chloe knew that there were many things about Brady and Mimi's marriage that they didn't know and would never understand. At the top of the list was why the two had married in the first place.  
  
Though he truly hated having some type of open and honest relationship with Chloe, Jason knew that he would have to completely trust her to win back his own true love. For the first time in his life, Jason needed someone to help him - and, much to his own dismay, that someone was Chloe Lane. Despite the night they had shared and the sexual innuendos that plagued their association, Jason and Chloe were far from friends. They had simply become two adults who were willing to join forces to capture a lost love.  
  
Deciding that it was time to be completely truthful with his fellow schemer, Jason begrudgingly confessed, "Shawn knows that you and I slept together."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I told him."  
  
Turning her face so that she could direct a cold glare in Jason's direction, Chloe angrily asked, "You what?"  
  
"Calm down, Chloe. It really isn't that big of a deal. He and I were at the club talking about some of the stuff he's missed, and I just felt like it was time I confessed. I've never told anyone, and I just wanted to get if off my chest."  
  
Chloe returned her gaze to the dull ceiling as she attempted to understand why Jason Masters would choose to tell Shawn about that night. It made little or no sense. But, then again, not many things made sense with Jason. Chloe may have been given credit as being the baffling one, but Jason was surely a close second. Never had Chloe been able to understand the motivation for his often erratic decisions.  
  
Of course, Chloe understood that it wasn't really the time to analyze Jason or his actions. They had far more important things to worry about. Maintaining a soft and even tone, Chloe asked, "Let's just focus on Brady and Mimi. What exactly is your plan for breaking them up? I hope you realize that just because Mimi is putty in your hands, Brady might not be that way with me. The way things ended between us was pretty bad, and Brady's never exactly been the kind to forgive and forget overnight."  
  
"We'll deal with Brady's resentment later. Right now, we just need to concentrate on tearing him and Mimi apart. The way I see it, if we want to put an end to their marriage, we have to start at the beginning. That means finding out exactly why those two got married in the first place."  
  
"And, you don't have any ideas why they did it?"  
  
"No, Chloe, I'm telling you, one minute they were barely speaking to each other, and the next, they were plastering fake smiles on their faces and announcing their engagement. It was just weird."  
  
"Yeah, well, considering how you and I brought in that new year, I'm not that surprised that it turned out to be a weird year."  
  
Jason took a moment to consider what Chloe had said. The year that followed their secret night had truly proven to be quite strange. "You're right, that year turned out to be crazy. I mean, it was less than three months after you and I slept together that Brady and Meems tied the knot. Then, that August, Jan skipped town and stayed gone for more than a year. And, when she did resurface, she had a ton more cash. She never did tell me how she ended up with so much money. Also, that was the same year that Belle's dad had that fling or whatever with Nicole Walker. Plus, Philly-boy popped the question to Belle twice that year. And, she turned him down every single time."  
  
"I heard about Mr. Black and Nicole. As usual, my mother was being nosy and found out about it even before Dr. Evans. She actually called me at eleven o'clock at night so she could try and gossip about it."  
  
Realizing that the conversation had somehow taken a detour from its original route, Jason declared, "We have to get a definite plan. Seriously, Chloe, if Brady and Mimi weren't able to tear each other apart after being married for three or so years, then you know that we're going to have a hard time trying to drive a wedge between them."  
  
"So, what do you suggest we do?"  
  
"First, you have to make contact with Brady. Once he sees you again, it's bound to change things. Then, while you're off doing your thing with him, I get Mimi alone and see if I can't get her to tell me how that jerk convinced her to marry him in the first place."  
  
"You're trying to make Brady look like the bad one? Now, that's rich. Jason, you and I both know that Mimi isn't exactly a little angel girl. She was more than likely just using Brady for his money. And, that's probably the reason she won't leave him for you. He's got the cash, and you don't."  
  
His eyes expressing his anger quite well, Jason turned on his side and glared at Chloe. "You're wrong. Mimi's not like that. She wouldn't marry Brady for his money."  
  
"So, she's too good to marry someone for money, but not too good to cheat on her own husband with a guy that treated her like trash during most of high school? Yeah, Mimi sounds like quite the catch."  
  
"Shut your mouth, Chloe."  
  
Moving closer to Jason on the bed, Chloe placed her face only a few inches from his and dared, "Make me."  
  
Just as Jason was about to kiss Chloe, there was a knock on the door. Though Jason thought it was bad enough being interrupted, he knew things got worse when he heard a familiar man's voice say, "Chloe, it's Shawn. I was wondering if you were busy today. I understand that you don't want to help me, but I was hoping that we could still spend some time together while we're both in Salem. Chloe? Are you in there?"  
  
Rolling not only his eyes, but his body off the bed, Jason made a quick dash for the bathroom. Even knowing that he was quite near getting caught in Chloe's hotel room, Jason's mind was pondering something completely different. What exactly had Shawn wanted Chloe's help with? And, was there any way Jason could use that to his advantage? 


	12. Chapter 11

His ear firmly placed against the bathroom door, Jason intently listened as Chloe answered the door and allowed Shawn entrance into her hotel room. Jason had always loved a daring adventure or risky deed, but coming that close to kissing Chloe had been far too dangerous a thing - even for him.  
  
Jason knew exactly why he had been so tempted to press his lips to hers - why he had been tempted to do so much more. And, Chloe also knew. Despite their inner resentment of each other, Jason and Chloe shared a deep understanding.  
  
From behind the door, Jason heard Shawn mention that the bed looked a little rumpled and ask if Chloe had been lying down. As usual, Chloe was able to completely avoid the question. In fact, Jason had noticed that Chloe was a master at dodging questions that would require her to lie in order to protect herself and her desires. She would never lie to Shawn, but she wouldn't hesitate to leave out a few little details if she believed it would benefit her without hurting Shawn.  
  
On the other side of the bathroom door, Chloe was contemplating how she could politely get rid of her old friend. She already felt bad enough that she had chosen to help Jason instead of him, but having Shawn arrive while she was plotting with her newest cohort was almost too much for Chloe to bear.  
  
Clearing her throat, Chloe bluntly asked, "Shawn, is there something you wanted?"  
  
Shawn was caught off guard by Chloe speaking so frankly, and took a few extra seconds to respond. "Well, um, I just wanted to see if you were busy later. I was going to take you to lunch. I know that you don't want to help me, and I'm okay with that. Really, I am."  
  
As Shawn again mentioned asking for Chloe's help, Jason pressed his ear even closer to the door. During high school, Shawn and Chloe had never denied one another a single thing. In some ways, Jason almost envied them. Part of him really wanted to find a friendship that genuine. Instead of finding a loyal friendship with Chloe, Jason had somehow stumbled into lustful partnership that involved no true feelings.  
  
"Actually, Shawn, I am busy. Do you think we might be able to get together sometime tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
Smiling with false cheer, Chloe joked, "Yeah, you know, the day after today? As in, the one that's not today."  
  
Even Shawn knew that Chloe wasn't the most beloved citizen in Salem, so that made him wonder just what Chloe would be doing all day, and who she would be doing it with. Curiously he asked, "What's so important that you can't make time for your best friend?"  
  
Chloe stole a nervous glance at the bathroom door before answering, "Well, I suppose you could say that I have to meet someone to discuss our future working relationship."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Jason barely kept himself from releasing a frustrated breath as Shawn asked yet another nosy question. "What kind of work will the two of you be doing?"  
  
Pressing her lips together, Chloe tried to think of an answer that was not only believable, but truthful. "Investments."  
  
Mouthing the word, Jason wondered what Chloe was thinking. Investments? In what warped world did that make sense?  
  
"Investments?" Shawn questioned while giving Chloe an almost suspicious look.  
  
"Yes, investments. You see, my partner-to-be wants me to invest in a somewhat risky venture of his that will definitely involve a great deal of my time."  
  
Jason smiled as Chloe spoke. He had to agree, their plan to break up Brady and Mimi would be both risky and time consuming.  
  
Asking yet another question, Shawn demanded, "What type of venture? You haven't even really told me what type of work you do."  
  
Chloe was more than ready to have her friend leave so she could deal with Jason. Crossing her arms over chest, Chloe cryptically responded, "Does it matter? Listen, Shawn, I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to get to work. There are a ton of details that I need to discuss with my future partner. You honestly have no idea how much I am investing in this single endeavor."  
  
Though he knew Chloe was holding back, Shawn decided to let her be her usual mysterious self. After all, that was simply who she was, and nothing short of a miracle could change that.  
  
The moment the door shut behind Shawn, Jason stepped out of the bathroom. Taking a look at him, Chloe wondered just why he was wearing that particular smile. It seemed eerily similar to the one that he would wear in high school just before doing something that would earn him detention.  
  
Placing his hands on Chloe's hips, Jason laughed and stated, "Poor Shawn. He's always left out in the cold. It's not even funny how far out of the loop he really is."  
  
Chloe softly laid her hands on Jason's as they continued to rest on her hips. Never moving her gaze from Jason's intense eyes, Chloe slowly dug her nails into his fingers until he broke physical contact. The last thing Chloe needed at the moment was a lustful cohort that ran his hands all over her while trying to win back his true love.  
  
Turning her back to Jason, Chloe asked, "Is he really that clueless about things around here?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. He knows that you're despised, but he has no idea that his perfect angel Belle would love nothing more than to scratch your eyes out."  
  
Chloe spun around to toss Jason a dirty look. Though Chloe would always believe that Brady was the world's most egotistical male, she had to admit that Jason was a close second. And, of course, he could easily grab the gold for most obnoxious. "I seriously doubt that Belle wants to scratch my eyes out. At least, not literally."  
  
"Wanna bet? Belle sees the good in everyone - but you. Face it Chloe, Mrs. Kiriakis would love to see you suffer. In fact, if I were you, I would definitely keep the door locked and sleep with one eye open. Remember, Belle isn't the only person in this town that is picking out their attire for your funeral."  
  
Swatting Jason's muscled chest, Chloe ordered, "Shut-up. It's not that bad. Well, not quite. But, hey, what about Shawn? He's on quite a few hit lists, and he doesn't even know it."  
  
"Ah, we're back to our clueless hero. So, is he planning to ride in on his motorcycle and save Belle from that horrible fate of being ungodly wealthy and happily married?"  
  
"Quit being a jerk, Jason. You know that Shawn isn't like you and me. He just doesn't understand. And, I'm afraid that the only way he'll ever learn is by making one too many mistakes."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
As he sat on the couch, Philip could practically feel her rip away his clothing with her eyes. Some guys referred to her as a beautiful temptress, but when Philip looked at her, all he saw was the same sleazy tramp that he had known in high school. Only, now, she was even fiercer and more malicious.  
  
Philip was beginning to wonder if it had been such a great idea to visit her and ask for her assistance. On one hand, she was the only person he knew that was heartless enough to aid him in his mission. However, on the other hand, she was also heartless enough to stab him in the back for no reason other than she was having an unpleasant day.  
  
Giving Philip a seductive raise of her eyebrow, Jan wet her lips. She knew that she was going to have a lot of fun with her former classmate. Philip Kiriakis had never needed anything from her, and he had always opted to treat her as poorly as she treated Chloe.  
  
"Oh, I am more than willing to help you, Philip - for a price."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
Losing any traces of her former smile, Jan stated, "Don't try acting superior, Phil. I know you. If you want my help, then you're going to have to play by my rules. It's that simple."  
  
"Just tell me what you want, Jan. I'm not in the mood to play your games."  
  
Jan stood and walked around the coffee table so that she was standing directly in front of Philip as he sat on the couch. Boldly, she sat herself down on his lap. "You want to know what I want? I want what I've always wanted."  
  
"And, that would be?"  
  
"Whatever I can't have. In this case, that's you."  
  
Finding it almost difficult to speak, Philip questioned, "Me?"  
  
Jan's devilish smile returned as she replied, "Yes, Philip, I want you."  
  
Philip pushed Jan off his lap and stood. He suddenly felt as if a marching band was giving a performance in his head. As he began to pace, Philip asked, "Why would you want me? I thought you were madly in love with your darling Jason."  
  
"Forget about Jason. When he was with me, he only wanted one thing."  
  
"Well, Jan, what did you expect? Since we were in high school, every guy within a hundred mile radius has known that you're the easiest girl around. You're practically a free ride at the state fair."  
  
"Just shut your mouth, Philip. Because, if you don't, you're going to offend me. And, if you do that, I won't help you keep your wife away from big, bad Shawn." Seeing that Philip only responded by stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants, Jan continued, "You know that I can make sure Shawn Brady never stands a chance with Belle. But, first, you have to agree to give into my demands."  
  
"Look, Jan, I don't know what exactly you're expecting from me. Just tell me what you want so we can finish this up."  
  
"Do I have to spell it out? I want to take a ride on the 'Phil-mobile'. In fact, I want two nights with you. You have to give me one night of hot sex before I scheme to keep Shawn and Belle apart, and another night once the job is complete."  
  
Philip found that he could do nothing more than just stare at Jan in disbelief. He had always believed Jan to be a despicable human being, but she was proving to be more disgusting with every passing moment. His voice returning to him, Philip shouted, "I am never sleeping with you!"  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
"Joe, the guy from the repair shop?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That waiter from Tuscany's? Alec?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Henderson?"  
  
"Eww, no! That is so disgusting."  
  
"Okay, how about Dale the doorman?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about Philip? Is he your lover?"  
  
"No!" Mimi screamed as her level of frustration rose. Brady was naming practically every guy that Mimi ever had contact with. And, since he had just guessed Philip, Mimi knew that it wouldn't be long before her husband asked if her mystery love was Jason. Attempting to dissuade Brady from making any more guesses, Mimi stated, "I have never asked you who shared your bed, so show me the same respect."  
  
"Do you have any idea how pathetic our marriage is when we consider respect not asking each other who we commit adultery with?" As Mimi sat silent, Brady said, "Then again, we've never really respected each other, so I see no reason to start now. Who's your secret lover, Mimi? Is it someone I know? Someone I've seen since you two first slept together the night you and I had that fight?"  
  
Considering that Jason was Brady's employee, Mimi felt that Brady's guesses were getting way too close. Suddenly standing, Mimi stated, "I have to go meet Belle. We have a really important meeting next week with a European client that we met through your father. Our decorating business is still struggling, so I really don't want to blow this."  
  
Without another word, Mimi grabbed her purse and left the apartment. Alone on the couch, Brady contemplated his wife's behavior. She had been semi- comfortable with his guessing game until he mentioned Philip. Brady didn't really think that Mimi was cheating on him with his uncle, but he felt that whoever had captured Mimi's heart was definitely close to Philip. Then, Mimi had completely ended the conversation when Brady asked if it was someone he knew and had even seen since the night the mystery man shared with her.  
  
Brady abruptly stopped creating a mental list of all the men it could be. Once a single name came into his mind, Brady realized who it was that had brazenly ravished his wife in his very own living room. Without a doubt, the man who Brady was thinking about was bold enough to seduce Mimi in the home she shared with her husband. Of course, the man was someone with ties to Philip - even if those ties were from the past. And, the man was most certainly someone Brady knew and had seen since that night. It was all making perfect sense.  
  
Brady had noticed the brief interaction between the man and Mimi the night of Philip and Belle's anniversary party, but had thought nothing of it. Now, he knew that it had been something.  
  
Left alone in his living room, Brady tried to decide if it was a good or bad thing to know who your wife chose to cheat on you with.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
After what had happened the last time he allowed himself to share a bed with Chloe, Jason opted to sit in a nearby chair as they returned to discussing the various ways to break up Brady and Mimi.  
  
Changing the subject from Brady and Mimi, Jason quietly stated, "I seriously feel sorry for Shawn. I mean it. He's not a bad guy, but he has a lot of really heavy stuff coming down on him. Worse, he doesn't even know it."  
  
"You're right, Shawn is a wonderful person who is very close to having his entire world collapse. I feel so bad for him being left out in the cold."  
  
"Do you feel bad because he's left out, or because you are refusing to help him with whatever he's working on?" Answering Chloe's quizzical glance, Jason muttered, "What can I say? That door is really thin."  
  
"I just bet it is."  
  
Jason smiled and remarked, "I have to admit that part of me thinks it would be hilarious to see the look on Shawn's face if he found out just half the secrets that are being kept from him. You have to admit that it would be hilarious to see his face if he ever found out all the sordid details of our little tryst."  
  
Keeping herself as cool and collected as ever, Chloe replied, "Don't you mean our drunken one night stand?"  
  
"Whatever. Just try to imagine how low his jaw would drop."  
  
A faint smile gracing her lips, Chloe responded, "Or, if he ever found out that you and I were actually working together to destroy Brady and Mimi's marriage."  
  
"Oh, wait, I have something to top that. What if Shawn ever found out about his dad and Marlena Evans? Man, I would die to see him discover that little tidbit." Noticing the shocked look on Chloe's face, Jason grimaced and stated, "Oops, I forgot that I was the only one that knew that."  
  
Disbelief clearly written on her face, Chloe questioned, "Shawn's father and Belle's mother? Are you serious? If it happened, why haven't you already told the entire city?"  
  
"Let's just say that Bo and I worked something out."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning that I haven't been given a ticket or been harassed at all by the cops since the day I walked in on the two of them. The way I see it, they weren't really doing anything wrong. John and Hope got it on, so why couldn't Bo and Doc Evans? Actually, it's a lot like our situation."  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
Leaning forward in his chair, Jason gave Chloe a knowing look. "Think about it. Shawn's parents were destined to be together. And, so were Belle's. However, when those two couples crossed paths one too many times, they somehow switched bed partners."  
  
Understanding exactly what Jason was saying, Chloe declared, "I suppose that would mean Brady and Mimi are John and Hope."  
  
"And we are the good doctor and Bo Brady."  
  
"Yep." A calm silence filled the hotel room as Jason and Chloe both considered the analogy. His voice low and almost sad, Jason said, "It hurt you as much as it hurt me, didn't it?"  
  
Trying to hold back her tears, Chloe only nodded her agreement. She wondered how the conversation had ever turned from destroying Brady and Mimi's marriage to how they had all destroyed each other.  
  
"Where did it go wrong, Chloe? When exactly did we all screw things up this bad?"  
  
A terribly vivid flashback assaulted Chloe's mind. It was a flashback that she had spent years avoiding. The sight of two people innocently opening a door to search for their true loves. Innocence was the last thing that they found. Instead of something chaste, they were cruelly greeted with the site of the bare flesh of two passionate people. The searching couple stood as unnoticed victims in the doorway. And, they remained completely unnoticed until Brady rolled off Mimi and saw his beloved Chloe standing in the doorway with Jason Masters, a simple piece of mistletoe hanging over their heads as they were frozen in the doorway that Christmas Eve. 


	13. Chapter 12

Derick Wilcox, an executive for Steighton Publishing, softly dropped the manuscript he had been reviewing to his desk and began to stare intently at the young author who sat across from him. His gaze falling back down to what he would honestly describe as a literary masterpiece, Derick wondered how he could convince the younger man to allow him to publish the novel.  
  
Sending the author a warm smile, Derick said, "Name your price. I can guarantee you that we will pay whatever you want for this manuscript. Never have I read a work of fiction that was written in such a way, not to mention how real all of your characters seem. Plus, I love the title. False Appearances. It definitely hints at the novel's basis."  
  
The author barely suppressed an ironic grin as he responded, "Well, I must admit that I had wonderful inspiration." In reality, the book was not truly a work that was inspired, but was quite nearly a biographical tale of the people he had carefully observed in his hometown of Salem. Only the names of the people and a few details concerning their lives had been changed.  
  
Flipping through the pages of the legal pad on his desk, Derick said, "I've already come up with some ideas for promo teasers. I love the way your characters' lives are so connected, and I really wanted to have that represented."  
  
"What have you come up with?"  
  
"Well, here's one of them: A world of false appearances erupts in a small town as its citizens harbor dangerous secrets and forbidden attractions. From the local playboy Jay Mason to the city's banished opera singer Carmen Maine, life proves to be not only a challenge, but a daily struggle for survival. Of course, I have several of these written, so we can just make our decision later."  
  
"That's if I decide to have my novel published. I don't think you understand just how personal that manuscript really is."  
  
Sighing, Derick decided that the best way to get the man to agree to publish the novel would be to discuss the plot and characters with him and to point out how intrigued the general audience would be with their fictional lives. "Kevin, I know that you are a highly personal man and that you feel this manuscript is a part of you. But, I have to tell you that after reading it, I feel as though the characters are a part of my life as well."  
  
Kevin leaned back in his chair and thought of how the so-called characters were honestly a part of his life. He had spent years watching their every move. Some of the things that he had witnessed and discovered had truly shocked him. And, Kevin Lambert knew that there was still a great deal that he did not know about his former classmates.  
  
Taking Kevin's silence as a prompt to continue, Derick said, "I've got to admit that each and every character represented something to me, and the love stories you spun were just amazing. I can only imagine how warped someone would be if this were really their life."  
  
Smirking, Kevin simply responded, "Yeah, I'm sure that it would be enough to really screw a person up."  
  
"Then again, if I had a sex life like the character Jay Mason, I'm not sure I'd care how screwed up I was. This guy really earned the title of playboy." Flipping to a certain page in the manuscript, Derick continued, "I mean, the guy has the town tramp as his girlfriend but is secretly in love with Deedee, the unpopular girl from high school. Then, he begins an affair with Deedee after she's married to his boss. Now, that's hot."  
  
Returning the manuscript to his desk with the desired page still open, Derick said, "But, the most intriguing aspect of this bartending playboy is his lustful relationship with the opera star. I mean, I've heard of love/hate relationships, but those two take it to a whole new level. And, the story of how they began that twisted relationship has just enough of an emotional edge to make it believable."  
  
Before Kevin could reply, the office door opened and Derick's wife made her grand entrance. Though she was at least in her late thirties, Sherrie had quite a youthful face and a smile so bright that it reminded Kevin of the one Belle had naturally sported in high school.  
  
Extending her hand to Kevin, Sherrie said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but when Derick's secretary told me that you were in here, I insisted that I introduce myself. I'm Sherrie Wilcox, Derick's wife."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Wilcox," responded Kevin as he graciously shook her hand.  
  
Taking the seat beside Kevin, Sherrie continued, "Please, call me Sherrie. Now, I didn't have an opportunity to finish reading your manuscript when Derick brought it home to review it, but what I did read was wonderful. I just adored the part where Shane Douglas said goodbye to his darling Elle one last time before leaving town. It was just so sad to read about her hero slipping away from her. Unfortunately, I didn't get to read much more after that happened."  
  
As much as his wife's frequent interruptions annoyed him, Derick smiled at her outgoing personality. He had always loved that about her. "Actually, dear, Kevin and I were discussing the sexual relationship between the characters Jay and Carmen."  
  
"Ooh, I didn't get to that. I thought that Jay was with Janet Sly but in love with Deedee Keyhart. And, Carmen was with Rob Kayman."  
  
Responding to his wife's confusion, Derick explained, "Carmen and Rob broke up after his nephew Douglas White came back to town. You know, Elle's brother that had secretly been working with his grandfather to break up Carmen and Rob but actually fell in love with the beautiful singer in the process."  
  
"Of course I remember Douglas. He's the one that was named for Shane's family. But, I don't understand how Douglas breaking up Carmen and Rob could possibly lead to her having that type of relationship with a man she claimed to hate."  
  
Interjecting, Kevin explained, "You see, Carmen is a complicated woman who always felt unworthy of real love and Jay is a man who always kept his physical desires completely separate from his emotional ones. It was inevitable that the city's two biggest screw-ups would eventually find themselves in bed together. They were almost destined to make that one unforgettable mistake."  
  
"Yes," said Derick. "But, what I want to know is if those two misguided hearts ever lost sight of their true loves and ended up together again. The ending of your novel that you faxed me last night leaves so many questions unanswered. We are simply left knowing that the mysterious Carmen has returned to the city. That's it. We are never allowed to know what happened when she was brought face-to-face with Douglas White."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Chloe stood nervously outside the penthouse. She knew that her entire life had been leading up to that single moment. All the pain, joy, and fear had eventually directed her to be standing outside Brady's front door. After all the years that had separated them, Brady and Chloe now only had a slab of wood between them. Well, that and more pain than either cared to remember.  
  
Their love had begun that very night they first met on the pier. Each had instantly provoked intrigue and aspiration within the other. When their eyes met not only on that night, but on all the nights to come, there was always a sense of understanding.  
  
The moment Chloe first saw Brady, she had been captivated by him. He had a personality powerful enough to actually challenge her without inspiring any intimidation. Only later would Chloe realize that it had been love at first sight.  
  
For so very long, the two had denied their feelings. For Chloe, it seemed much easier and safer to just keep herself distanced from Brady. However, he always found a way to be near her without pushing her away.  
  
Chloe's senior year of high school had proved to be one of the most troubling of her life. She knew that she should have been happy and content with Philip at her side, but Brady continually invaded her thoughts. No matter where she was, or who she was with, Brady was always lurking in her mind and heart.  
  
Then, following her graduation, Chloe had been granted what appeared to be a reprieve. Near the time that her best friend Shawn left Salem, Chloe's secret love Brady Black also made his departure from the confining city.  
  
In some ways, Brady's disappearance from her life made things easier. Chloe forced herself to see that Brady had not desired her. After all, Brady had always gone after what he wanted. If he had truly wanted Chloe, he would have asked her to leave Philip and flee Salem with him. At least, that's what Chloe told herself.  
  
In all honesty, it was less painful for her to believe that she belonged with Philip and that Brady had never loved her than to see that Philip would never have her heart or soul because they would always belong to Brady. Deep inside, Chloe had known that Brady was leaving because she had been too weak to leave Philip. And, that knowledge had haunted and pained Chloe for roughly a year.  
  
Then, on one warm summer morning, Chloe's life had taken a drastic change. She had started her day with her usual jog through the park. It was, and always would be, the most peaceful part of her day. That short time allowed her to contemplate the troubles of her life and the happiness she hoped for.  
  
That particular June morning, Chloe had strayed away from merely jogging and had broken into a full run. The previous night, she and Philip had fought yet again. As usual, it was over some trivial matter that she hardly remembered. And, as she pushed her body to its fastest speed and ignored her surroundings, Chloe roughly came in contact with another person. Before she knew what was happening, Chloe was on top of the man she had knocked to the ground.  
  
For a moment, Chloe almost forgot to breath. That was how much Brady Black would always captivate her. Chloe was still catching her breath when it was stolen from her by a powerful kiss from Brady.  
  
It was that very kiss that had ultimately changed the lives of all of Chloe's friends. That single beautiful lock of lips would later cause so many people so much pain. In retrospect, Chloe found it terribly ironic how something that felt so wonderful had eventually made her and those surrounding her so miserable.  
  
Six weeks after that kiss in the park, Chloe left Philip. Somehow, Brady's return had given her the strength she needed to step away from her safety net and into the arms of true love. Nearly immediately, Chloe and Brady became the hottest couple in Salem.  
  
There was practically no one that didn't know of their passionate love for one another. By Halloween, rumors were circulating that the two were considering making their whirlwind romance a lifetime commitment. When Thanksgiving rolled around, it surprised no one to find out that Chloe had lunch with the Black family, and Brady gladly dined with Chloe's family for dinner. Brady was so in love with Chloe that he paid no attention to her mother's disheartening and snide remarks. Instead, the young man had simply focused on his beautiful girlfriend. By the evening's end, even Nancy Wesley could see that whatever Brady and Chloe shared could never truly be ended. No amount of time or pain would ever be able to separate the enchanting soulmates.  
  
Of course, the rest of Salem didn't stop living their lives simply because Brady and Chloe were lost in their own magical romance. Elsewhere, hearts were breaking and love was blooming. Yet, Chloe and Brady were far too in love to really worry about the distresses of a world that they believed could never tear them apart.  
  
However, overhearing a single conversation had quickly snatched away Chloe's feelings of security and replaced them with uncertainties that would forever haunt her. It had been a mere week before Christmas when Chloe begrudgingly agreed to go with Brady to visit his grandfather. Chloe had never trusted Victor Kiriakis but had refused to allow her view of him to taint her love for Brady.  
  
Chloe had lasted an hour before finding a weak excuse to leave the Kiriakis mansion. She had been halfway to her car when she realized that she had left her purse in the study where Brady and Victor had been sitting when she left them.  
  
Just as Chloe reached the ajar door, Victor's powerful voice drifted to her. The words she heard were enough to bring tears to her eyes. In his most smug manner, Victor was telling Brady that he had done the right thing by returning to Salem to help him tear Philip and Chloe apart. Before Brady could respond, Chloe burst into the room. She tried to fight her tears, but it was useless. Learning of Brady's heartless betrayal had simply destroyed her.  
  
Chloe vaguely remembered Brady approaching her and trying to explain that he wasn't really using her. Yes, he had returned to Salem to help Victor keep Philip away from her, but he swore that he had changed his mind about the scheming when he honestly fell in love with Chloe.  
  
Due to her immense anger and pain, Chloe refused to listen to Brady's explanations. Grabbing her purse, she stared at her lover and swore to him that she would never forgive him. In fact, she was determined to hate Brady and cause him pain for the rest of his life. Then, maybe he would know how it felt to be a victim with no chance of hope.  
  
Chloe Lane was an immensely strong woman, but even she wasn't strong enough to deny her heart what it knew was right. No amount of hurt could really make her hate Brady. On Christmas Eve, Chloe's willpower crumbled, and her heart won control of her body. And, her heart led her straight to Brady.  
  
That night, an enormous party was being held at the Kiriakis mansion. While searching for Brady in hopes of rekindling their romance, Chloe had stumbled upon a slightly drunken Jason Masters. He grumpily mumbled something about needing to talk to Mimi. All that Chloe could gather from Jason's brief grumbles was that he needed to tell Mimi that he hadn't meant something that he had said. Never did Chloe discover just what it was that Jason had been so very sorry for saying.  
  
Chloe had peevishly agreed to join forces with Jason in an attempt to find Brady more quickly. After half an hour of searching, Jason and Chloe had reached the last unexplored room on the second floor. Both were ready to believe that Brady and Mimi had already left the lavish party.  
  
Opening the door, Jason and Chloe received the greatest shock either would ever know. Remaining oblivious to the sentimental mistletoe that hung over the heads, Chloe and Jason stared at the couple on the bed.  
  
Their bodies only partially covered by a soft gray sheet, Brady and Mimi were running their hands over each other's bare skin while moaning loudly. As though it were only yesterday, Chloe could still remember the way Brady had slowly rolled his exhausted body off Mimi's and stared at Chloe with an unreadable expression. For quite some time after that night, Chloe had wondered what exactly Brady had been feeling when he saw her standing there in abhorred shock.  
  
Was it regret? Pity? Maybe he was simply numb to the world and felt nothing.  
  
The days following that sadly unforgettable Christmas Eve were the loneliest that Chloe had ever known. It was one thing to be alone in the world, but it was much worse to be alone in the world when the man you loved with all your heart was only a few miles away. It was also that short span of time between Christmas Eve and New Year's Eve that had forever distorted Salem's view of Chloe. She went from a young woman in love to a heartless vixen that just couldn't get enough of using other people.  
  
During that brief period, Chloe had lost her true love, her dignity, her hope, and her friends. Belle had truly turned against Chloe a few days before New Year's Eve. Due to Shawn and Chloe's closeness, Belle had always felt left out. Though she had never said a word, Belle was almost jealous of the unique friendship that Shawn and Chloe had developed after the truth about Isaac and J.T. had been revealed.  
  
Despite Belle's refusal to broach the subject, Chloe was well aware of her friend's feelings. And, when Belle pushed her just a little too far, Chloe had used Belle's doubts to cause her a great deal of pain.  
  
Not knowing what had transpired between her brother and Mimi on Christmas Eve, Belle had called from Colorado and furiously demanded that Chloe forgive Brady and stop breaking his heart. She added that it wasn't fair for Chloe to drag Brady along like she had some other guys. Of course, Chloe understood that Belle wasn't just referring to any guy. She meant Shawn.  
  
Chloe didn't know why, but Belle believed that Shawn and Chloe had been more than just friends. Knowing that, Chloe had turned her inner feelings of despair into a powerful display of anger directed at Belle. Venomously, Chloe declared that Belle should simply mind her own business. After all, Belle had let Shawn slip away, so what he did with Chloe should be of no concern to her.  
  
With a cruel smirk, Chloe had given Belle many of the details concerning the night Shawn had turned to her for comfort and support - including Shawn's request that Chloe runaway from Salem with him and the gentle kiss that he had placed on her lips. Chloe conveniently forgot to mention that both she and Shawn had immediately regretted the kiss and that it had truly meant nothing. At that moment, all Chloe had wanted to do was cause perfect Belle to hurt just as she had.  
  
After driving Belle and everyone else away, Chloe found herself alone and quite intoxicated on New Year's Eve. She had been drowning her sorrows with far too many drinks when Jason arrived at the bar. Apparently, he had already had a few drinks somewhere else, but wasn't quite ready to call it a night.  
  
On several occasions after Christmas Eve, Jason and Chloe had run into each other. And, on each of those occasions, they had allowed themselves to share quite a dangerous diversion. Though their lips and bare skin did not meet until New Year's Eve, Jason and Chloe were definitely playing a sexual game following the night they discovered Brady and Mimi in bed together.  
  
Once, when they had seen each other at Salem Place, Jason had pressed Chloe's body against the wall of an alley and simply stood staring into her eyes before bringing his lips near her right ear and whispering, "Even though I hate you, I will make love to you. And, it'll be a night you'll never forget. Trust me, Chloe, you'll be screaming my name."  
  
And, after finding himself at the same bar as Chloe on the last night of a tradgically significant year, Jason made good on his promise. Together in the solitude of a nearby hotel, Jason and Chloe had actively rung in a new year that proved just as dismal as the previous.  
  
Forcing away her tainted memories of the past, Chloe took a fortifying breath and loudly knocked on the door of Brady and Mimi's penthouse. When she had been parking her car, Chloe received a call on her cell phone from Jason. He confirmed that he had been able to lure Mimi away from the penthouse and that he would ensure that Chloe had Brady all to herself for the entire night. Chloe wasn't quite sure she wanted to know what Jason would be doing to distract Mimi, but she knew that her resourceful cohort would definitely find an enjoyable way to pass the time.  
  
Chloe could almost feel her heart leap into her throat when the door was quickly thrown open by Brady. For a moment, both found themselves unable to break the intense lock of eyes. Without warning, the surprised expression on Brady's face disappeared. In it's place, Chloe could only find the same numb expression that had graced her former lover's face on that fateful night when she had discovered him in bed with Mimi.  
  
Unable to tear her eyes away from the coldness in Brady's, Chloe simply stared at him in a state of near wonder. After all the time that had passed, they had finally been reunited. And, all the suffering and the pleasure had been the product of a single kiss from a summer several years earlier.  
  
That kiss had made Chloe realize just how much she loved Brady. Therefore, she had no choice but to end her relationship with Philip. That sent him to Belle and ruined Shawn's chances of being able to return and easily win back his own first love. Then, Chloe had eventually discovered that Brady had been plotting with his grandfather to break up her and Philip. Once she knew the truth, Chloe had pushed Brady away - straight to Mimi. That had destroyed Jason's dreams of having her.  
  
All that sadness and regret was because of a single kiss one summer morning. 


	14. Chapter 13

"Come on, Meems, babe," pleaded Jason.  
  
Turning to face her secret love, Mimi pointed her finger at him and declared, "Don't you dare call me babe. In fact, don't you call me anything. Just stay away from me."  
  
Jason reached out and grabbed Mimi's arm before she could make a dramatic departure from The Cheatin' Heart. His eyes hardening just a little as he became more determined, Jason stated, "You're not going anywhere until we talk. Something is going on with you, Mimi. And, I want to know what it is."  
  
Jerking free of Jason, Mimi responded, "My life is none of your business."  
  
"None of my business? How can you say that?"  
  
"Oh, gee, I don't know. Because, it's true?" Flashing the outrageously expensive ring that was yet another prop that came with being Mrs. Brady Black, Mimi smugly added, "See this? This is all the proof that you should need that my life doesn't concern you."  
  
"Please, don't tell me that you actually expect me to buy that loving couple routine. Seriously, Mimi, I am willing to bet that you and Brady are about as close as the north and south poles."  
  
Still hurt by the words she had falsely believed Jason was saying about her at Star Lane, Mimi wanted nothing more than to show him that she didn't need him - that the void created by his absence wasn't real. Deciding to use a distorted version of the truth as her weapon, Mimi responded, "If you really believe that, then you're even dumber than you look."  
  
"If you loved Brady, then why would you avoid him and sleep with me? Hmm?"  
  
Bringing that twisted truth into play, Mimi replied, "Wrong, again, Jase. The question you should be asking me is where was I before you showed up at the penthouse. Because, I have a really good answer for that one - Brady's bed. I must say that by the time you showed up, my darling husband had already worn me out. Of course, with Brady, it was well worth losing a night's sleep. Well worth it."  
  
Though he was not yet ready to give up on Mimi, Jason felt that he had nothing more to say to her for the evening. He understood that if he was left alone with Mimi, one of them would ultimately say something that could never be taken back. Forgetting that he was supposed to keep Mimi at the bar so that Chloe could have time with Brady, Jason brushed past Mrs. Black and reached for the door.  
  
As he stepped through the door and into the cloudy night, Jason took one last look at Mimi and wondered if things would ever work out for them. His mind was saying no, but his heart was screaming yes. He supposed that only time would tell.  
  
Jason was able to take only a single step before his path was blocked by a familiar figure that he had been avoiding like the plague. His arms crossed over his chest, Shawn demanded, "Why haven't you returned any of my calls?"  
  
"Shawn, not now. It's really not a good time."  
  
"I disagree," answered Shawn as he pushed Jason back inside. Noticing Mimi sitting at the bar, he pondered aloud, "I wonder what she's doing here."  
  
"How would I know?" Jason grumpily responded as Shawn gave him a light shove in Mimi's direction.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to find out," replied Shawn with false cheer as he continued to push Jason toward Mimi. When the men were within a foot of her, Shawn asked, "Mimi, hey, why don't you join us?"  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Chloe opened her mouth to utter Brady's name but released no sound at all as he harshly slammed the door in her face. For a moment, Chloe could do little more than stare at the oak surface. Though she had forced herself to show no signs of hope, Chloe had secretly longed for, perhaps expected, a warm reaction from her old flame.  
  
Instead of sweet words erupting from his lips, Brady had greeted Chloe with nothing more than a bitter glare. The moment the door slammed shut, Chloe felt as though the door to all her dreams had also been shut.  
  
As desperation triumphed over pride and reason, Chloe began to mindlessly throw her fists against the hard surface that separated her from Brady. Continuing her attack on the door, Chloe screamed for Brady in an almost hysterical manner.  
  
Before Chloe could fall to the floor, a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her tired body. Turning away from the door, Chloe buried her head in the man's chest and began to sob.  
  
The emotional outburst was no doubt the result of years spent masking any and all emotions. After leaving Salem, Chloe had constructed an emotional dam to protect herself from dangerous waters. Brady's silent, unexpected rejection had finally broken down that dam. As she had so often done during her life, Chloe had concealed her feelings until it all became too much and she was forced to reveal her hidden pain.  
  
Breaking through Chloe's thoughts, Philip softly whispered, "Ssh, Chloe, it's going to be all right. I promise that you'll get through this. I'll make sure of it."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
With Shawn glaring at him from across the corner booth and Mimi ignoring him from her place to his left, Jason felt completely trapped. He was beginning to regret having sat on the inside by the wall.  
  
As Shawn continued to stare at him, Jason silently hoped that Chloe was having better luck with Brady. After all, she couldn't be doing any worse, could she?  
  
Jason's musings were interrupted by Shawn's forceful voice saying, "I want answers, and I think that the two of you can give them to me."  
  
Looking at Shawn incredulously, Mimi nervously questioned, "The two of us? Why would you think that Jason and I could help you get answers? I mean, what do you think that we did . . . I mean, know . . . what do you think that we know? Because, we don't know anything. Nope, we have no answers. None at . . ."  
  
Before Mimi could continue her anxious line of babbling, Jason reached his right arm across him body and uncomfortably used his hand to cover Mimi's mouth. He attempted to give Shawn a reassuring look as he amended, "What Mimi meant was that we couldn't possibly know anything more than your parents, grandparents, or anyone else in this godforsaken town."  
  
"Sure, and I'm the Wizard of Oz," dryly commented Shawn, the skepticism oozing with each word of the short sentence.  
  
Mimi pushed Jason's hand away from her face and wryly stated, "Well, I guess that would make Jason the cowardly lion. Although, he does also have a lot in common with the brainless scarecrow."  
  
Plastering an obviously fake smile on his face, Jason responded, "Ah, is the wicked witch getting cranky? It must be from spending so much time with your husband - the flying monkey."  
  
"Excuse me," interrupted Shawn. "I know that the two of you are having a very meaningful conversation, but I'd really appreciate it if you would just can it. Okay?" Having gained Mimi and Jason's full attention, Shawn continued, "Now, I don't know what exactly is going on around here, but I intend to find out."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mimi asked nervously as she wondered how she fit into Shawn's conspiracy theories.  
  
"I mean that it's finally time for someone to come clean with me." Giving Jason a stern glare, Shawn added, "I want the whole truth, not just part of it."  
  
Mimi lowered her gaze, hoping that Shawn wouldn't try to get any information from her. Mimi believed that it was bad enough that Shawn knew she slept with Jason. She could only imagine how repulsed he would be by some of her other actions. Had Mimi known that Shawn knew nothing of her brief affair, she might have felt a little more comfortable. A little, but certainly not much.  
  
"So," prompted Shawn. "Who's going to go first?" Yet again, he was met with nothing more than silence. "All right, we'll do this a different way. I ask the question, you two give me the answers. And, Jase, I don't mean some half-truths. I want to know everything."  
  
Jason barely restrained from groaning as he registered the true determination that colored each word Shawn spoke. As a loud clap of thunder boomed outside, Jason knew a very different storm was brewing inside. Like so many others, Shawn wanted to be free of all the secrets and lies.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
As the first rain drops began to fall from the dark sky, Brady slowly walked over to the balcony doors to watch the developing storm. He may have been looking at the sky, but he was hearing Chloe's calls. He had a feeling that her voice would follow him not only to his grave but beyond.  
  
Brady wondered if he had truly done the right thing when he simply slammed the door in Chloe's face. Never had Brady heard her sound so desperate and hysterical. The only thing worse than those tearful pleas was the sound of Philip coming to her rescue.  
  
Yet again, Brady had been painted the villain and Philip the hero. Sadly, Brady understood that it was not entirely an incorrect portrait. No matter the time or place, Brady always seemed to find a way to cause more pain than happiness. Philip, on the other hand, had somehow managed to save the day countless times over the years.  
  
When Belle had been heartbroken by Shawn leaving Salem, it had been Philip who eventually showed her that she could love again. And, even before that, it had been Philip who first gave Chloe the devotion she needed to open her own heart.  
  
A soft tap on the front door stirred Brady from his somber thoughts and analyzations. Gruffly, he commanded, "Come in,"  
  
Slowly, the door opened to reveal Brady's younger sister. From the unhappy look upon Belle's face, Brady could easily tell that something was wrong. Though Belle had lost a great deal of her optimism after Shawn's departure, she never failed to carry with her an inner light that shined through the most dark of nights.  
  
However, on a night when the rain was falling and the wind howling, even Belle could not cut through the darkness. Standing in her brother and Mimi's dimly lit living room, Belle wasn't even sure if there would ever be light again. It almost seemed as if the darkness had taken complete and final control.  
  
Crossing the living room, Belle quietly stated, "I came home and was in the corner of the lobby talking to Mrs. Kanley from the sixth floor when I saw them step off the elevator. He had his arms wrapped around her."  
  
Brady felt tears spring to his eyes as he listened to his baby sister speak in a painfully detached manner. He hated hearing the pain that was evident in her trembling voice. It only proved how wrong things had gone.  
  
Approaching his sister as she sat down on the couch, Brady had no need to ask whom she was referring to - only one person could hurt Belle that much. That was the same person that only Brady had been able to shatter with his misguided manipulations - Chloe. Sitting beside Belle, Brady remarked, "Philip loves you. Don't forget that."  
  
"He loved Chloe, too."  
  
Brady placed his hand under Belle's chin and turned her head so that he could look into her eyes. With more conviction that he actually felt, Brady stated, "Yes, but she isn't the one he married."  
  
A few tears slid down Belle's cheeks and caused Brady to instantly wonder what he had said that had done more harm than good.  
  
Using her left hand to wipe away the tears that were spilling from her eyes, Belle responded, "No, Philip didn't marry her. But, that's only because she left him for you. He bought her a ring, Brady." Choking on her own words, Belle repeated, "He bought her a ring."  
  
Brady released a sigh and moved his body so that his head rested on the top of the couch's back while the rest of his body stretched out, giving him the appearance of one laying down. Following her brother's lead, Belle threw her own body back further on the couch and allowed her gaze to wonder to the balcony doors and the rain that was hitting against them.  
  
Also staring at the dreary night, Brady said, "The past is over. We can't go back. You're married to Philip, and I'm married to Mimi. That's the way things are, the way they have to be."  
  
"Have to be?" Belle questioned, turning her head to stare at her brother's profile. "What do you mean by that, Brady? Were you talking about me and Philip . . . or you and Mimi?"  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
"Question number one," began Shawn. "Jason, you told me that you thought Philip and Belle were just as screwed up as the rest of us - why?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," lied Jason.  
  
"Let me refresh your memory," responded Shawn with an almost cruel smile and a glance in Mimi's direction. "It was the same night that you told me about what a certain person did before leaving town. Are those memories starting to return?"  
  
Jason's mouth dropped open in disbelief. He never would have expected Shawn Brady to resort to blackmail. Now, that was an interesting turn of events. Then again, Jason figured he had it coming.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm starting to remember," replied Jason, stealing a quick glance at Mimi's curious expression. There was no way he was ready to tell her that he slept with Chloe Lane. No way.  
  
"Well?" Shawn prompted.  
  
"Well, I just meant that even Philip and Belle don't have a perfect marriage. I was being completely honest when I said that I didn't know all the details of their marriage."  
  
"But," guessed Shawn. "You do know more than you originally told me."  
  
Jason once again glanced at Mimi. This time, however, he was seeking some type of silent approvement. With a simple nod, Mimi gave it to him.  
  
"Philip and Belle didn't exactly have the usual courtship. For about six or seven months, Belle lived in Colorado with some family members. I guess during that time, she and Phil had some sort of long-distance relationship. But, that's not the part that would really interest you. While Belle was in Colorado, Philip almost broke things off with her to go after Chloe again. When Brady and Chloe had their falling out, Philip was only a few steps away from being back in the picture."  
  
Trying to form a mental time line, Shawn asked, "And, this was right before Chloe left town?"  
  
When Jason nodded, Shawn only became more confused. He knew that Chloe had been with Philip, but left him for Brady. And, according to Jason, Philip had almost tried to win Chloe back. So, how exactly was it that Chloe ended up sleeping with her arch enemy Jason Masters? Even more important, why had Philip, among others, made various comments concerning Shawn having some type of relationship with Chloe?  
  
While Shawn silently contemplated the events he had missed, Mimi became increasingly nervous. Believing that Jason had told Shawn about their relationship, Mimi felt as though her former friend deserved some type of explanation. Of course, Mimi knew that she would never be able to put into words what happened when her body came in close contact with Jason's. There simply weren't words to sufficiently express something so passionate and heavenly.  
  
Breaking the silence, Jason commented, "Besides, not everyone can have a relationship as loving and loyal as Mimi and Brady's."  
  
Slamming the palms of her hands against the table, Mimi emotionally declared, "That's it! I can't take this anymore, it's killing me inside." A single tear made a path down Mimi's cheek as she focused her gaze on Shawn and confessed, "I know Jason told you that we slept together."  
  
Directing her teary gaze at Jason, Mimi softly added, "I know that you were just using me to get back at Brady. And, I'll never forgive you for it." Her voice rising just a little as her emotions took complete control, Mimi added as she stood, "You had no right to let me fall in love, Jase. No right." 


	15. Chapter 14

The building storm hammered a hard rain against the windows of the Cheatin Heart. Of course Shawn was paying it no mind. He was far too consumed with wondering how to pick his jaw up from the barroom floor and stop his expressive brown eyes from bugging right out of his head.  
  
Blinking, Shawn willed himself to stay focused on what was being said as Mimi removed herself from the booth, followed by Jason. Had Mimi just admitted to sleeping with Jason? Did she say she loved him? Was the entire town flipped upside-down?  
  
Before Jason could reply to Mimi's confession, Shawn asked him, "What? Are you the town gigolo?"  
  
"What?!?" Jason quickly responded, his eyes darting back and forth between two of the few people that had known him before the world took away his dreams. Two of the few people who knew what a dreamer he really was.  
  
Continuing in his state of near shock, Shawn rose from his seat and asked, "Is there anyone you haven't slept with?" His eyes widening even more if that was possible, Shawn slowly shook his head and hesitantly asked, "You haven't had sex with Belle have you? Please, say that you haven't."  
  
Nearing Jason, Shawn vowed, "Because, I swear, if you toyed with her emotions while playing those little sex games of yours, I will make you pay."  
  
The pure and sudden hostility in Shawn's words was more than enough to convince Jason to take a good step back from his old high school classmate. Still, Jason was being fueled by a little anger of his own. "First, I'm not the town gigolo. Second, why would you even ask if I slept with Belle?"  
  
"You've slept with practically every other woman in this town, why not Belle?"  
  
"Belle's married!"  
  
Interrupting the conversation, Mimi demanded, "And, I'm not?"  
  
Shawn practically ignored Mimi's interruption, asking, "So, if Belle wasn't married, you would sleep with her? Is that what you're saying?"  
  
"Yes! I mean, no," stumbled Jason, his thoughts running together. "God, I don't even know what I mean anymore."  
  
"Well," Mimi said, wiping her eyes once more. "I'll tell you what I know. You, Jason Masters, are a heartless bastard who just uses women for his own enjoyment. And, that's all you ever were or ever will be."  
  
Remaining completely silent, Shawn watched the trickles of pain and hurt cross Jason's face, leaving him with a stern expression. Then, before Shawn could even really register the pain his friend must be feeling, a different emotion clearly washed over Jason - newfound determination.  
  
Turning so that his back was to Shawn, Jason bore his green eyes into Mimi's, silently daring her to so much as try and look away. Towering over her, he quietly and calmly said, "You don't mean that, and I know it. We both know."  
  
Giving an almost imperceptible shake of her head, Mimi responded, "No, you're wrong. I did mean it."  
  
Whispering, Jason leaned closer to Mimi and pleaded, "Don't do this, Meems. Whatever is happening between us is special. You can't deny that."  
  
More tears filled Mimi's eyes as she, like Jason, forgot that they had an audience and admitted, "I don't want to deny it, Jase. I just don't want to hurt anymore. Please, just leave me alone."  
  
"No," forcefully stated Jason. "I can't do that. More than five years ago, I allowed us to throw away our chance at happiness. I refuse to make the same mistake again."  
  
"It's not your decision to make."  
  
"The hell it isn't. You just admitted that you loved me. And, God help us, I love you, too."  
  
As Jason began to move closer to Mimi, she wordlessly backed away, her eyes never leaving his. Just when she thought that she had her tears under control, Jason Masters said the words she had waited a lifetime to hear.  
  
Jason continued to push his body closer to Mimi as she continued to take tiny steps backward. However, when she felt herself up against the end of the pool table, Mimi knew that there was no place left to run.  
  
"You love me, I love you. That's all that matters here, Mimi. That's all."  
  
"I-I'm . . ." Taking a ragged breath, Mimi attempted to finish one of the few logical thoughts she still had. "Married . . . I'm married - to Brady."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"You should," reprimanded Mimi.  
  
"But, I don't," countered Jason, pressing his body against Mimi's. "I only care about one thing. Being with you - to hell with the consequences."  
  
Several feet away from the couple, Shawn was openly staring. Watching Jason and Mimi's unique interaction left him with an almost empty feeling. And, he knew that there was only once person who could ever truly fill that void - Belle.  
  
Of course, until Belle realized her own destiny, Shawn's attention remained captured by the scene unfolding before his very eyes. Just when he thought that he was beginning to understand things, it never failed that one of his old friends would do or say something so shocking, so unimaginable, that his entire balance was altered.  
  
Gathering what little resistance she retained, Mimi stated, "I won't do this, Jason. I can't. I'm married to Brady. You and I just can't be together."  
  
Placing both his hands firmly on Mimi's waist, Jason stated, "That's what you think."  
  
Jason gave Mimi no time to react as he swiftly lifted her body and sat her atop the pool table. Reaching beside the only woman who had ever been able to steal his heart and breath, Jason lifted the pool sticks from the table and haphazardly dropped them to the floor.  
  
Blissfully ignorant to the stares he was receiving from what few patrons the bar had, Jason slowly neared Mimi once more. To his delight, she scooted back just a little - giving him the space and opportunity to crawl onto the pool table.  
  
Mimi attempted to scoot away from Jason, but he quickly took hold of her wrists, greatly limiting her amount of possible movement. When Jason began to yet again move closer to her, Mimi did the only thing she could do, slowly lean back onto the pool table. However, once her back was pressed to the green surface, Mimi realized that there would be no escape. And, she wasn't even sure she wanted one.  
  
While Jason enjoyed his position above Mimi, Shawn gaped at the couple. What else could he do? After all, it wasn't exactly every day that two of your pals mounted the pool table at a bar.  
  
Lowering his head so that the tip of his nose all but rested against Mimi's nose, Jason murmured, "Do you have any idea how much I want you? Your love? Your body?"  
  
The question proved to be a rhetorical one when Jason slowly lowered his lips to Mimi's. And, as he moved his arm behind her back and lifted her to him, a loud crash of thunder echoed throughout the air and the room was plunged into complete and total darkness.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
The large candles flickered softly in the dark night club, shedding an intimate glow over Philip and Chloe while releasing the light scent of lavender. Closing his large hand over Chloe's petite one, Philip quietly vowed, "This will get better. I promise - no matter what it takes to make things right."  
  
Chloe gave her former love no response. She merely allowed her soft gaze to drift around Star Lane, wondering when the power would be restored. Silently, she pondered how she had managed to find herself so very far away from the dreams she had once lived for.  
  
As the hideous sound of Brady slamming the door echoed through her mind, Chloe considered how ironic it was that she was sitting at a table in the corner of Brady's night club with Philip comforting her. It almost made Chloe feel guilty for having chosen to work alongside Jason instead of Philip. Still, Chloe knew that working with Jason Masters had been her best chance at having true love, having Brady.  
  
While Chloe retreated into her own thoughts, Philip felt himself also getting lost as he pondered decisions that could never be corrected. Philip had once allowed himself to become terribly possessive when he realized that Chloe could never really love him as much as he loved her. He never blamed her, but he didn't exactly want to accept that truth. In fact, it had taken him years to truly come to terms with the love he could never have.  
  
Philip wondered if Chloe would be so miserable if he had not once been so obsessed with keeping her for himself. Perhaps if he had let her go when he first realized she loved Brady, things could have been different. Maybe Brady would have never married Mimi. Maybe it would be Chloe who lived in the penthouse next-door. Maybe they could have found their own loves while preserving their friendship.  
  
Pushing his hair away from his forehead, Philip caught a brief glance of a familiar figure moving in the shadows of the dark club. His mind throwing together all the problems he faced and all the solutions he needed, Philip came to one conclusion. He had to make things right - without losing Belle.  
  
Keeping his gaze focused on the person across the room, Philip recalled a very recent conversation that he had originally wanted to forget.  
  
(**flashback**)  
  
As he sat on the couch, Philip could practically feel her rip away his clothing with her eyes. Some guys referred to her as a beautiful temptress, but when Philip looked at her, all he saw was the same sleazy tramp that he had known in high school. Only, now, she was even fiercer and more malicious.  
  
Philip was beginning to wonder if it had been such a great idea to visit her and ask for her assistance. On one hand, she was the only person he knew that was heartless enough to aid him in his mission. However, on the other hand, she was also heartless enough to stab him in the back for no reason other than she was having an unpleasant day.  
  
Giving Philip a seductive raise of her eyebrow, Jan wet her lips. She knew that she was going to have a lot of fun with her former classmate. Philip Kiriakis had never needed anything from her, and he had always opted to treat her as poorly as she treated Chloe.  
  
"Oh, I am more than willing to help you, Philip - for a price."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
Losing any traces of her former smile, Jan stated, "Don't try acting superior, Phil. I know you. If you want my help, then you're going to have to play by my rules. It's that simple."  
  
"Just tell me what you want, Jan. I'm not in the mood to play your games."  
  
Jan stood and walked around the coffee table so that she was standing directly in front of Philip as he sat on the couch. Boldly, she sat herself down on his lap. "You want to know what I want? I want what I've always wanted."  
  
"And, that would be?"  
  
"Whatever I can't have. In this case, that's you."  
  
Finding it almost difficult to speak, Philip questioned, "Me?"  
  
Jan's devilish smile returned as she replied, "Yes, Philip, I want you."  
  
Philip pushed Jan off his lap and stood. He suddenly felt as if a marching band was giving a performance in his head. As he began to pace, Philip asked, "Why would you want me? I thought you were madly in love with your darling Jason."  
  
"Forget about Jason. When he was with me, he only wanted one thing."  
  
"Well, Jan, what did you expect? Since we were in high school, every guy within a hundred mile radius as known that your the easiest girl around. You're practically a free ride at the state fair."  
  
"Just shut your mouth, Philip. Because, if you don't, you're going to offend me. And, if you do that, I won't help you keep your wife away from big, bad Shawn." Seeing that Philip only responded by stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants, Jan continued, "You know that I can make sure Shawn Brady never stands a chance with Belle. But, first, you have to agree to give into my demands."  
  
"Look, Jan, I don't know what exactly you're expecting from me. Just tell me what you want so we can finish this up."  
  
"Do I have to spell it out? I want to take a ride on the 'Phil-mobile'. In fact, I want two nights with you. You have to give me one night of hot sex before I scheme to keep Shawn and Belle apart, and another night once the job is complete."  
  
Philip found that he could do nothing more than just stare at Jan in disbelief. He had always believed Jan to be a despicable human being, but she was proving to be more disgusting with every passing moment. His voice returning to him, Philip shouted, "I am never sleeping with you!"  
  
(**end flashback**)  
  
Philip gently placed his hand under Chloe's chin and turned her saddened face to him. Leaning over, he placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I think it's time I finally took care of things, Chloe. And, I think I know how."  
  
Philip stood, but he was unable to walk away as Chloe reached out and took hold of his wrist. Staring up at him with the most soulful eyes Philip had ever known, Chloe said, "I'm sorry that I ever hurt you, Philip. You didn't deserve it."  
  
"And, you didn't deserve to be with someone who didn't make you happy when you would be better off with another man. Things are going to work out for both of us, Chloe. I promise."  
  
As Chloe relinquished her grasp on his wrist, Philip quickly disappeared into the darkness of the night club. His original intent for bringing her to Star Lane had been to simply put her in a public place that would force away some of her despair. However, Philip knew that if he was willing to make a sacrifice, he and Chloe could both have what they wanted.  
  
Turning the corner, Philip found himself face-to-face with Jan. His expression stony, Philip stated, "You win - on one condition." 


	16. Chapter 15

Even in the darkness caused by the blackout, Philip could clearly see the annoyed skepticism wash over Jan's hostile facial features. It was obvious that she did not enjoy the idea of Philip making amendments to her original plan.  
  
As she often did when feeling slightly on edge, Jan crossed her arms over her chest and gave her former classmate her cruelest glare. "What condition?"  
  
"Earlier tonight, I realized that I really was in love with Chloe all those years ago. What we shared was so magical and so pure that nothing will ever be able erase it."  
  
Groaning in a very unladylike manner, Jan interrupted, "So, now you want me to help you win Chloe over instead of keeping Belle?"  
  
"No!" Philip forcefully exclaimed. Quickly glancing around to make certain that he had not attracted any unnecessary attention, he quietly said, "I finally realized the love I felt for Chloe was so strong that I can let her go so we can both find happiness. So, if I agree to sleep with you, Jan, you have to not only get Shawn out of town, but . . ."  
  
"But, what?"  
  
"Do whatever it takes to make sure Brady and Chloe finally get their happily ever after."  
  
Her eyes widening in rare shock, Jan wondered if she had actually heard Philip correctly. Surely, he had not just stated that he wanted Chloe and Brady to have some fairytale romance once more. That was simply ridiculous. Even Jan could recall how destroyed Philip had been when Chloe originally left him for Brady all those summers ago. Voicing her thoughts, Jan snottily questioned, "Have you lost your mind, Phil?"  
  
"No," he replied with a faint smile. "For the first time in a very long time, I think that I'm actually seeing things clearly."  
  
"Yeah . . . right. Whatever you say."  
  
"Look, that's the only deal I'm even willing to consider. Take it or leave it."  
  
Jan gave a slight roll of her eyes as she considered Philip's offer. She knew that if she refused, she would be giving up her only chance of discovering just how magnificent the Kiriakis charm could be between the sheets. Besides, there was some inner part of Jan that was almost addicted to breaking the norms of society. And, having sex with Philip while secretly keeping the perfect Belle Black away from her beloved Shawn would definitely break a norm.  
  
"Let me get this straight. In exchange for two nights with you, I have to keep Shawn away from Belle and destroy Brady and Mimi's marriage so he's free to be with Chloe? Is that all? Maybe you'd like me to just pull a freakin' bunny out my . . ."  
  
Holding up a hand to silence Jan, Philip stated, "Yes, that's all."  
  
"That's all? Philip, as much as I would love to help control what happens to Belle and Chloe, you are asking for way too much."  
  
His facial features unusually stoic, Philip questioned, "Would I be asking for too much if I also offered you half a million dollars to get the job done?"  
  
Jan's mouth literally fell open in shock while her eyes widened. Stumbling to find words, she asked, "Did you . . are . . . ugh, Philip, have you seriously lost what little mind you had? I mean, half a million? Are you serious?"  
  
"Dead serious. But, I'm warning you right now, Jan, don't double cross me. I am my father's son, and I won't hesitate to prove it."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Pushing his wet hair away from his face, Jason wondered if twenty minutes had ever gone by so slowly. One minute, he had been atop the pool table, slipping his tongue past Mimi's parted lips, enjoying the pure taste of her. Then, without warning, Mimi had jerked her wrists free of his grasp and harshly pushed him away. Even without the lights, Jason had easily seen the painful look upon her pretty face.  
  
After shoving Jason away, Mimi had mindlessly ran out the door of the bar and into the most horribly rainy night Jason had ever known.  
  
Cupping his hands to his mouth, Jason repeatedly called out Mimi's name. In the distance, he could hear Shawn doing the same thing. After recovering from the initial shock of the odd turn of events, both Shawn and Jason had fled from the bar in search of Mimi.  
  
As he continued to shout into the merciless night, Jason reflected over the sheer pointlessness that had been somewhat of a trademark of his early adulthood. He almost felt ill when he thought about all the days, even years, that he had spent directing his disgust with himself toward other innocent people, toward Meems. Jason understood that he very well could have spent those years showing Mimi his love. Instead, all they had shared were a few stolen hours in the bedroom.  
  
Jason cursed himself aloud for pulling such a bold and foolish stunt in the bar. He should have known that Mimi would not respond well to such a brazen act considering her emotional state.  
  
Screaming into the dark alley, Jason begged, "Mimi! You have to come back, Meems!"  
  
Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Jason spun around to face the person. Having hoped that it would be Mimi, he was quite disappointed to see that it was only Shawn. Giving his soaked friend a determined glare, Jason vowed, "I'm going to find her and make things right."  
  
Over the sound of the falling rain, Shawn yelled, "Make what right? What the hell is going on with you two?"  
  
Visibly ignoring Shawn's question, Jason repeatedly wiped away the rain drops sliding down his face as he scanned the area for any sign of Mimi. "It wasn't suppose to be this way, man. Nothing was ever suppose to turn out like this."  
  
"Yeah," muttered Shawn to himself. "Tell me about it."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
While her brother silently sat on the sofa, Belle positioned herself against the cool glass of the balcony doors and watched with fascination as the rain continued to become even heavier. It was almost as if the storm was trying to invade the penthouse, invade her thoughts. Then again, there was already a storm brewing inside Belle. And, she had the feeling that she wasn't the only one in the path of the storm's destruction.  
  
Belle's mind was filled with visions of Philip, his arms wrapped protectively around Chloe as he led her out of the building. A knot formed in the bottom of Belle's stomach as she remembered the gentleness Philip had used as he escorted his first love outside.  
  
Maybe it had been best for Belle to keep herself hidden from Philip as he left with Chloe. Maybe ignorance was truly the only way to have bliss. Maybe, but maybe not.  
  
Knowing that the thoughts of her husband and former friend being together would quickly eat her up inside if she did not find some way to ponder anything else, Belle forced herself to think about the cryptic words her brother had said earlier.  
  
He had clearly stated that things were the way they had to be, as though there were truly no other options. And, he had yet to confess who exactly he had been referring to. When Belle had attempted to question her brother, Brady had merely dismissed her with the wave of his hand before falling silent once more.  
  
Her brother's words flying in all directions through the passages of her mind, Belle contemplated just how true they may or may not be.  
  
Was her relationship with Philip something that had to be, something with no possible escape? Was that what Brady was even referring to? For some reason, Belle seriously doubted if her brother was making some vague reference to her marriage. It seemed much more likely that he was thinking aloud, thoughts of his own marriage filling his troubled mind.  
  
But, if that were the case, why did he feel that he had no choice but to be married to Mimi? After all, Belle felt certain that Brady and Mimi truly loved each other. What other reason could there be for their continuing marriage? They must love each other.  
  
"Brady," softly spoke Belle, her voice strangely despondent.  
  
"Yeah, Tink?"  
  
"I miss being happy."  
  
There was a heavy weight pressing upon the room as Brady frowned and answered, "Yeah, me, too."  
  
On some level, Belle heard her brother respond, but she was far too captivated by the lightning and thunder to really be able to pull herself back into a genuine conversation. Staring into the darkness of the night, Belle recalled all the happier times.  
  
She remembered how wonderful it felt to not only laugh, but to laugh with a group of friends that you felt certain would never abandon you. She remembered when she was still naive enough to believe that true love lasts forever and that Shawn would never leave her. She remembered sincere happiness.  
  
To herself, Belle thoughtlessly whispered once more, "I miss being happy."  
  
Lost not in the present, but in a time that simply could never be relived, Belle's hands tightly clutched the doorknobs of the balcony doors as her eyes focused on the engulfing dark sky. With a quick turn of her wrists, Belle opened the doors and allowed the rain that had been pounding against the glass to bitterly assail her petite body.  
  
Belle could hear Brady quickly approaching her, but she continued to remain standing on the balcony, her designer clothing drenched from the hateful tears of the sky. Tears not too terribly different from the ones she had so often cried for Shawn. Yet, like the storm assaulting the city, Shawn had proven far too independent and unrestricted to ever subdue. However, that knowledge had never stopped Belle from wondering what it would have been like to tame her first love's heart of gold.  
  
Hello, can you hear me?  
  
Am I getting through to you?  
  
Hello, is it late there?  
  
There's laughter on the line  
  
Are you sure you're there alone?  
  
Cause I'm trying to explain something's wrong  
  
You just don't sound the same  
  
Returning to the table, Philip was welcomed with nothing more than the light scent of the lavender candle and an empty seat where Chloe had previously been sitting. Looking to his left, he caught a glance of someone slipping out through the night club's entrance, her body barely illuminated in a well-timed strike of lightening.  
  
After Chloe's earlier outburst at the penthouse, Philip almost feared leaving her alone. Hurriedly grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair, he ran to follow Chloe outside.  
  
Philip was truly surprised to see Chloe not falling apart in the cold rain, but calmly leaning against the side of the building, an awning sheltering her from getting entirely soaked. Slowly approaching Chloe, Philip gently placed his jacket around her before pulling her body close to his.  
  
As the couple stood gazing into a night that seemed to be controlling all the world, Chloe whispered, "I wish I had never left him. But, even more, I wish that he had come after me - that Brady would have seen that he and I are mortal bodies sharing a single soul under a single sky."  
  
Why don't you, why don't you  
  
Go outside, go outside  
  
Kiss the rain whenever you need me  
  
Kiss the rain whenever I'm gone too long  
  
If your lips feel lonely and thirsty  
  
Kiss the rain and wait for the dawn  
  
Keep in mind we're under the same sky  
  
And the night as empty for me as for you  
  
If you feel you can't wait 'til morning  
  
Kiss the rain, kiss the rain, kiss the rain...  
  
Violently slamming his foot into one of the garbage cans in the alley, Jason did his best to force away the hot tears that threatened to spill down his cold face. Glancing at Shawn, he said, "I have to find her."  
  
"Maybe you should just let her husband take care of her."  
  
Shawn's seemingly logical comment immediately earned him an icy glare from his companion. Jason was obviously not too keen on the idea of Brady comforting Mimi. And, the more possessive Jason acted, the more curious Shawn became.  
  
Sighing, Shawn decided that it would be best to not ask any more questions concerning whatever was going on between Jason and Mimi. Instead, Shawn opted to try being sensible one more time. "Jase, man, it's really starting to get bad out here. Maybe we should just go back inside. Then, we can start calling people to see if anyone's seen Mimi."  
  
Throwing one last glance around the area, Jason reluctantly followed Shawn back indoors.  
  
Hello, do you miss me?  
  
I hear you say you do, but not the way I'm missing you  
  
What's new? How's the weather?  
  
Is it stormy where you are?  
  
Cause I'm so close but it feels like you're so far  
  
Oh, would it mean anything  
  
If you knew what I'm left imagining  
  
In my mind, in my mind  
  
Would you go, would you go kiss the rain?  
  
Pulling his sister inside, Brady quickly shut the balcony doors. As the rain threw itself against the glass barrier, Brady led Belle back to the couch before crossing the room to find a blanket to wrap her in.  
  
Somehow, Brady understood that it was not the time to try talking to his sister about the despair she had obviously been hiding from the world. Pulling his baby sister into a hug, Brady allowed his eyes to drift back to the balcony doors and into the dark, rainy night.  
  
He couldn't help but wonder if Chloe was looking at the same dismal night sky.  
  
As you fall over me  
  
Think of me, think of me, think of me  
  
Only me  
  
Kiss the rain whenever you need me  
  
Kiss the rain whenever I'm gone too long  
  
If your lips feel hungry and tempted  
  
Kiss the rain and wait for the dawn  
  
Keep in mind we're under the same sky  
  
And the night as empty for me as for you  
  
If you feel you can't wait 'til morning  
  
Kiss the rain, kiss the rain, kiss the rain...  
  
Hello, can you hear me?  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Her tears lost amongst the raindrops streaming down her face, Mimi stared sorrowfully at the structure standing before her. She could scarcely recall a time in recent history when she had not felt pure disgust by merely looking at the home.  
  
Mimi chose to ignore the rain and lightning while losing herself in her own hatred for the Kiriakis Mansion. Without a doubt, Mimi knew that if she had simply not gone to a Christmas party held there years earlier, she wouldn't be spending her night staring abhorrently at the house.  
  
But, she had gone to the party, and she had slept with Brady. Looking back, Mimi realized that night had truly been the beginning of the end. Yet, some deep, hidden part of her heart could not help but wonder if there was any chance of another beginning. Of a day when no rain could rip apart her heart or tear her away from Jason.  
  
She prayed to God that there was such a day. 


	17. Chapter 16

The often over used cliché states that history repeats itself. As he stood in the doorway of the bar on 3rd Street, Jason could not help but wonder if the saying might actually hold some truth. After all, he knew that the current scenario was frightfully familiar.  
  
Always distant from the other mere mortals, the goddess was sitting at the end of the bar, her eyes lowered to her drink. Jason knew that he should just turn around and leave. That was what he should do. But, Jason Masters often had difficulty doing what was right - especially when the bad was so very tempting.  
  
With self-assured steps, Jason approached the counter. His brain and heart both were telling him that he was making a mistake - but his body had different ideas. For more than three days, he had been trying to get in touch with Mimi. Yet, every single attempt to communicate with her had been thwarted one way or another. And, there was only so much rejection and despair that Jason could handle.  
  
Jason, unnoticed by the woman he was now standing behind, boldly reached his hands out and placed them on her trim waist. Had it been any other woman, she most certainly would have spun around at the sudden touch - but not Chloe.  
  
With seductive slowness, Jason moved his hands over Chloe until they gently rested just under her breasts. Still, she remained as cool as ever.  
  
Keeping his hands placed on Chloe, Jason positioned himself so that the side of his face rested against hers. In a whisper he stated, "I'm tired of losing."  
  
Pushing Jason's hands away from her body, Chloe turned to face him for the first time. Each word dripping with bitterness, Chloe stated, "Yeah, well, you won't be scoring with me. So, go get Jan or some other tramp to help you win."  
  
"I'm being serious, Chloe," lowly responded Jason. "I am so sick of losing the game while everyone else gets to win. And, I know you are, too."  
  
"The game? What game are you talking about?" Chloe asked as her mind invariablely returned to the words Brady had once spoken to her in a dream. The time has come to play for keeps. Don't allow the false appearances to conquer you before you've even given the game your best.  
  
Jason placed his body on the stool beside Chloe and answered, "Life. The game of life. While you and I try to start the game over and get the points we never earned, everyone else is moving on, winning the game."  
  
Though the analogy was a little on the childish side and left many facts unstated, Chloe understood exactly what Jason was saying. Amongst the talk of winning and losing, a heavy truth lay in Jason's words.  
  
A dark glint of unruliness tainted Chloe's blue eyes as she glanced at Jason. More often than not, she found herself disgusted by him. He was far too reckless and had never really learned the value of a person's individuality.  
  
Still, Chloe knew that desperate times called for desperate measures and that any port would do in a storm. And, after Brady's complete rejection, Chloe felt engulfed by an endless storm - with Jason as the only available port.  
  
In her mind, Chloe rationalized her actions by telling herself whatever happened between herself and a man that she honestly disliked didn't matter. She was entirely incapable of giving or receiving love, and Jason was too self-absorbed to deserve or need it. They would be the perfect heartless match - if they weren't repulsed by each other and in love with other people.  
  
Running her tongue over her lips, Chloe questioned, "You want me to be your sex kitten, don't you?"  
  
Jason found himself at a total loss for words. He expected a lot of things from Chloe Lane - hearing her mention being a sex kitten wasn't one of them. As Jason tried to force his eyes to not widen with shock, he asked, "You really love Brady don't you?"  
  
All hints of seduction and playfulness were wiped away from Chloe's face as she began to scowl defensively. Her tone quite harsh, Chloe asked, "What are you talking about? Why would you even mention Brady?"  
  
Standing, Jason once again moved behind Chloe and wrapped his arms around her. He explained, "If you are willing to try and seduce me, then I know you have to really be hurting. And, you and I both know there is only one person that was ever capable of breaking your heart that much."  
  
Chloe allowed Jason to keep his arms around her as she asked, "Do you want to go to the hotel or not?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Okay, so maybe history doesn't really repeat itself, thought Jason. They had been just outside the infamous hotel from their past when Chloe's cell phone began to ring. Apparently, it had been destiny calling, because Chloe had simply told Jason that she needed to go find out what her future held before quickly leaving him alone on the sidewalk.  
  
Jason had dejectedly returned to the bar - only to find himself in the presence of someone even more troublesome and cold than Chloe. And, unfortunately, she saw Jason before he had the chance to run from the bar. Of course, that didn't mean Jason was willing to spend a single minute with her if he didn't have to.  
  
The only thing that really kept Jason from fleeing the building was knowing how much satisfaction Jan would get from seeing him run from her. And, there was no way Jason was going to help fuel the power trip Jan was taking - no way.  
  
Choosing to sit several bar stools away from his former flame, Jason prayed that Jan would just leave him alone. She didn't.  
  
Jan moved to the bar stool to Jason's left and opted to merely stare at his handsome profile until he gave in and looked at her. And, as she had expected, it didn't take long.  
  
Turning to face Jan, Jason demanded, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want it all, Jase. But, that's not what I came over to talk to you about." After a dispassionate pause, Jan commented, "I saw you with that cold-hearted freak. Honestly, Jase, I always thought that even you had more taste than to publicly hit on that blood-sucking witch."  
  
Jason could feel the blood drain from his face as Jan spoke. He had a feeling that his bad day was about to get much worse.  
  
"First," stated Jason, hoping that he sounded more confident than he felt. "Chloe's not a blood-sucking witch. Even I can admit that it's time to lose the childish names we all called her in high school. And, second, what I do and who I do it with is none of your business."  
  
Unfazed, Jan simply questioned, "But won't she be jealous that you're also sharing your bed with Chloe?"  
  
"Who do you think is going to be jealous of me and Chloe?"  
  
"Your lover - Mimi."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Chloe was almost trembling as she stood outside the door, her heart beating so forcefully that she nearly feared it would simply pound out of her chest. Just knowing that Brady was once again only separated from her by a door was close to being too much for Chloe to bear.  
  
When she had answered her cell phone and heard his voice, she had been certain that she was dreaming. But, it had truly been Brady, and he wanted to see her. Despite her reservations about returning to his home after what had happened three nights before, Chloe agreed to meet him at his penthouse.  
  
Only seconds after Chloe rang the doorbell, she found herself face-to-face with Brady. As always, it took but a single look from him to make her knees go weak.  
  
Before Chloe could speak, Brady stated, "I shouldn't have greeted you the way I did the other night."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. I should have greeted you like this," Brady said before pulling Chloe to him and covering her mouth with his.  
  
What began as a passionate but simple kiss quickly deepened as Brady expertly slipped his tongue into Chloe's mouth. All the world faded away as Brady became the true center of Chloe's universe.  
  
That is, until the more stubborn part of her realized that Brady Black was once again in control without ever really telling her how he felt. Well, Chloe refused to be as easily tempted by his sweet kisses as she had once been.  
  
Pushing Brady away, Chloe heatedly inquired, "What gives you the right to just stand here in the doorway of your and Mimi's penthouse and kiss me like that?"  
  
A mischievousness he had not known for many years returned to Brady as he stated, "You're right." Quickly, he gracefully pulled a stunned Chloe inside the penthouse and slammed the door. "We should definitely be doing a lot more than kissing, and we should be doing it in here."  
  
Allowing Chloe no reaction time, Brady used the fiery tension between them to add to the pure hunger they both felt. Almost forcefully, Brady took control of Chloe's lips once more, leaving her at his sweet mercy.  
  
While he thoroughly explored Chloe's eager mouth, Brady ran his hands quickly over her body, realizing just how right their bodies had once felt together - how right it could be again. With the movements of an expert, Brady slipped his hands under the back of Chloe's shirt and gently caressed her bare skin.  
  
However, those sweet touches were the near opposite of the ravaging actions taken by his mouth. And, Chloe's deep moans only made him want her more.  
  
Wildly throwing her hands around Brady's neck, Chloe allowed herself to enjoy the touches she had been missing. Becoming almost addicted to the quick pace of their tempestuous foreplay, Chloe moved her own hands down to Brady's chest.  
  
Chloe reluctantly tore her and Brady's lips apart and gave him a devious look before using her hands to fervidly rip open the button-down shirt that had annoyingly been separating her from his bare chest.  
  
Also lost in the heated passion, Brady moved himself and Chloe backwards until their bodies slammed into the wall. Still, they refused to untangle themselves from each other. Moving his lips to Chloe's right ear, Brady gave her an impish nibble before huskily stating, "Upstairs."  
  
Struggling past the wants of her body, Chloe managed a weak nod as she continued to leave a delicate trail of kisses down Brady's neck.  
  
As Brady began to pull her toward the stairs, Chloe moved her left hand away from his body and slid her right hand down until it rested at the top of his pants. Flashing a seductive smile as they neared the foot of the stairs, Chloe slipped her fingers just inside waist of his pants.  
  
She felt whatever cool resolve she might have hidden inside her completely fade away when Brady placed his stronger, larger hand atop her delicate one. Lifting her gaze to meet his, Chloe's breath was instantly stolen by the desire that she saw in his captivating blue eyes.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Chloe propelled her body toward Brady's, not caring about how hard they hit the stairs when she knocked them down. All that mattered was being as close to Brady as possible - as soon as possible.  
  
While Brady used one hand to keep Chloe's body pressed against his, he used the other to help push them both up so that Brady was leaning against the wall and Chloe was leaning against him.  
  
For a moment, Brady entirely forgot about finding the way to his bedroom and began to hungrily run his hand up and down Chloe's bare legs, occasionally giving that heavenly skin a light squeeze.  
  
Her hand still locked on the waist of Brady's pants, Chloe began to slowly attempt moving up the stairs while trying to also immerse Brady's chest with her kisses - a reward for the zealous way he made her feel with each caress of her leg.  
  
Their hands lustfully running over each other, Brady and Chloe eventually made it to the top of the stairs - falling to the landing with a soft thud. Of course, by the time they managed to get that close to the bedroom, Brady's belt and shoes had been discarded along with Chloe's heels and shirt.  
  
With the soft carpet beneath her back and Brady's body hovering just above her chest, Chloe felt certain that impetuous actions had never felt so good. She could feel Brady masterly drop his lips to the ample skin left revealed by the mere bra that covered her breasts and knew that she was where she belonged - where she had always belonged.  
  
And, the more they touched one another, the more they wanted to do.  
  
As he rose and lifted Chloe up, Brady vowed, "We're almost there, my star, we're almost there."  
  
Chloe, while allowing Brady to practically carry her the rest of the short way to his bedroom, gave herself permission to enjoy the way he referred to her with the almost forgotten nickname of star. The sweetest smile she had ever known graced Chloe's lips as she realized she was still Brady Black's star.  
  
Finally reaching the bed, Brady sat down and pulled Chloe onto him so that she was straddling his legs. Resting his face on Chloe's chest, Brady whispered, "God, I've missed you, Chloe."  
  
Chloe felt warm tears build in her eyes as she used one hand to softly caress Brady's cheek. "I've missed you, too. I just couldn't stop loving you."  
  
Brady knew that Chloe probably hadn't intended to bring up love. It had always been a terribly difficult subject for her, but he couldn't suppress a smile when he heard her say that she loved him. After the cold years he had spent with Mimi, Brady felt all his burdens be lifted just by knowing that he was finally kissing the woman he loved and was loved by in return. His voice no louder than a whisper, Brady replied, "I love you, too. It's always been you."  
  
Words no longer necessary or wanted, Brady slowly dropped himself back on the bed, taking Chloe's ardent body with him. His fingers slipping to the clasp of Chloe's bra, Brady had little trouble freeing her of the confining material.  
  
The feel of her bare skin against his was so pleasurable, Brady was barely able to lift her away long enough to remove his own pants as she shimmied out of the skirt that he had practically lifted to her waist.  
  
Tossing aside the final pieces of their underclothing, Brady and Chloe covered every inch of each other with fulfilling touches and kisses. Looking into Chloe's eyes, Brady sought some type of silent reassurance - he found it.  
  
Knowing that he and Chloe were wanting the same pleasure, Brady gently took the game to an all new level - along with his and Chloe's ecstasy. And, lost in their own forbidden passion as two bodies became one, both Brady and Chloe purposely chose to ignore that their actions would most certainly have staggering consequences. 


	18. Chapter 17

"Nice scratch marks."  
  
Brady quickly spun around at the sound of his wife's taunting voice. Instinctively, he reached his left arm across his body and used his hand to gingerly touch his shoulder where Chloe had left her mark upon him.  
  
"Thanks," muttered Brady. Eyeing his wife apprehensively, he questioned, "What are you doing here? I thought you said that you would be out-of-town visiting your aunt for at least a week."  
  
"I decided that it was just stupid to keep running away from the truths in my life."  
  
"Yeah," Brady mumbled. "Me, too."  
  
Glaring at her spouse with suspicious eyes, Mimi questioned, "What does that mean?"  
  
Brady turned away from Mimi and began to once again concentrate on the breakfast tray he was preparing for the woman upstairs in his bed. His voice almost frightfully chipper, Brady answered, "It just means that I have finally made up for lost time. After being married to you for the past few years, it is such an amazing feeling to know that love isn't dead."  
  
Placing her hands on her hips, Mimi demanded, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I believe he's referring to me," stated a calm voice behind Mimi.  
  
Her mouth agape, Mimi turned to find a very familiar woman standing behind her - dressed only in one of Brady's shirts. Struggling for words, Mimi demanded, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Gee, I've missed you, too, Mimi," retorted Chloe.  
  
With an almost bemused expression, Brady looked back and forth between his wife and his lover. After Chloe left him those years ago, Brady had learned to accept whatever dismal future would meet him. However, as he watched his beautiful Chloe throw dirty glares at Mimi, Brady felt just a smidgen of hope surfacing. He wondered if just maybe he could have his cake and eat it, too.  
  
Her eyes cartoonishly narrow, Mimi demanded, "What is she doing here, Brady? I am gone for a couple of days, and suddenly you're shacking up with this . . . whore?"  
  
Brady's tone matched Mimi's in buried fury as he retorted, "Chloe's not a whore. But, if she were, wouldn't that be like the pot calling the kettle black?"  
  
"What happened to keeping our personal relationships private?"  
  
Brady gave a humorless laugh and stated, "I wasn't aware that a pool table at the Cheatin' Heart was considered private."  
  
Her eyes widening significantly, Mimi struggled to just breath normally. There was no doubt that Brady had learned about her and Jason's passion- filled kiss only nights before. Attempting to appear calm, Mimi stated, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't even bother denying it, Mimi. One of my business associates was in town that night and saw you going at it on the pool table with some guy. And, since I already had suspicions, I took a photo down to the bar. The bartender I spoke to said that his shift ended before the little incident on the pool table, but he assured me that he did see the man in the photo sitting with you."  
  
Looking at Brady like a deer eternally blinded by the headlights of a car, Mimi asked in a whisper, "You know?"  
  
"It really wasn't that hard to figure out. I just took a minute to really think about when this little fling of yours began. And, then there was that conversation we had about who your lover was. The minute I started to name guys you had gone to high school with, you clammed up and ended the discussion."  
  
From the doorway, Chloe silently absorbed all the information Brady and Mimi were unintentionally giving her. Though she had suspected their marriage was loveless, Chloe would have never guessed just how loveless and unconventional the unholy union truly was.  
  
However, Chloe and Mimi only thought that they had received their shock for the day. Brady soon proved them wrong.  
  
His tone returning to its previous state of near-perkiness, Brady said, "Look, Mimi, you know that I don't care about you having an affair. But, from now on, you and Shawn should think of going some place a little more private."  
  
As Brady turned his back to the ladies and began to once more concentrate on the breakfast tray, both Mimi and Chloe felt their mouths practically drop open in surprise. Neither was at all certain why exactly Brady believed that it was Shawn who had stolen Mimi's heart, and neither really cared.  
  
As Mimi's surprise quickly faded away, she felt a feeling similar to relief wash over her. However, that calmness was soon banished when Mimi happened to glance at Chloe. Words weren't necessary, because Mimi could hear Chloe's unsaid remarks as though they were being shouted.  
  
A simple look between the women told Mimi all she really needed to know. Her worst fear was made evident by the incredulity and apprehension that was amazingly apparent in Chloe's eyes. It was quite obvious that Chloe knew that Shawn wasn't Mimi's lover. And, Mimi couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Chloe knew so much more - such as Jason being the mystery man in Mimi's life.  
  
Shuffling uncomfortably as her bare feet were cooled by the tiles of the kitchen floor, Chloe felt as though her brain was on some type of overload. In the span of mere minutes, so many things had been said that stirred something within Chloe.  
  
However, there were three words that were spoken by Brady that repeatedly echoed through Chloe's mind. From now on. Chloe couldn't help but fear that Brady had meant that Mimi should make certain that the affair remained a secret - that the marriage Mimi shared with Brady not be proven a scam.  
  
And, if that were true, that meant one thing - Brady wasn't planning to divorce Mimi.  
  
Clearing her throat, Chloe calmly said, "Sorry to interrupt this little marital dispute, but I have a question."  
  
"What's that?" Brady questioned, turning away from the completed breakfast tray.  
  
"Why should Mimi and her lover bother being discreet? After what happened between us last night, you can't be thinking about actually staying married to her."  
  
Refusing to make eye contact with Chloe, Brady answered, "I'm sure that we can all work out an arrangement."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Mimi cringed almost comically as she took a deep breath and began to fuss over her hair. There was no way that she would want to be in Brady's shoes.  
  
"Chloe, you have to understand the way things are. I need some time before I can really offer you the commitment you want, but I don't want to have to be without you until then."  
  
"How much time?" Chloe asked, part her praying that it was a span of time so short that she could not refuse Brady.  
  
Once again avoiding eye contact, Brady reluctantly breathed, "Seven more years."  
  
As tears rushed to Chloe's eyes, anger coursed through her body. And, of her two conflicting emotions, anger proved to be the strongest. Staring at Brady's almost guilty face, Chloe responded, "Tell me you're joking. Tell me that you don't really expect me to play the mistress for seven years!"  
  
"Chloe . . ."  
  
Raising her hand as though to physically stop Brady's words from across the kitchen, Chloe interrupted, "Don't. I refuse to listen to one of your pathetic explanations. I did that once before, and do you remember where it got me? Hmm? I finally gave in and went to find you after I had time to consider all your explanations that Christmas Eve. I just wanted to find you, Brady. And, I did - in bed with Mimi."  
  
"Just let me explain."  
  
Entering the conversation, Mimi said, "You should listen to him, Chloe."  
  
"And, you should mind your own damn business," Chloe icily retorted.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Mimi muttered to herself, "Once a diva, always a diva." However, the stern glare that she immediately received from Brady was more than enough motivation for Mimi to keep any further comments to herself.  
  
Brady attempted to keep his voice calm as he said, "How Mimi and I got to be here is a long story, so I'll just give you the condensed version. We were married less than three weeks when I wanted a divorce. However, my grandfather informed me that there would be certain unpleasant repercussions if I were to stay married to Mimi for a time any shorter than ten years."  
  
"What kind of unpleasant repercussions? What could Victor have possibly threatened to do, and why would it matter now that he's dead? I mean, why would he even threaten you to begin with?"  
  
"To be perfectly honest, I don't know what my grandfather's motives were for manipulating me. I'll probably never know. And, maybe it doesn't even matter . . ."  
  
"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Chloe exclaimed as she slowly shook her head. "The Brady Black that I fell in love with would never talk the way you are. He wouldn't just accept that Victor screwed him over - he'd do something about it. What's happened to you?"  
  
His facial features turning eerily stony, Brady responded, "What happened to me? Maybe I had my heart repeatedly stomped on by some diva who always thought that she was better than everyone else. Maybe, it wasn't my grandfather that ruined my life, but her. Maybe I was just a fool to think that I could ever have anything more with her than some Indian summer fling."  
  
Chloe's eyes filled with tears, but she refused to allow them to escape. At that moment, she would rather die than let Brady know that he had hurt her.  
  
Pulling herself together as best she could, Chloe retorted, "I wasn't the one that got married less than three months after the supposed love of my life left town, now was I? No, Brady, that was you." Chloe wanted to say more, but she knew that if she attempted even a single more sentence, she would most certainly lose whatever resolve she still possessed.  
  
Braving the angered couple, Mimi quietly interrupted once more - making a confession that had haunted her since the day she had married the handsome and wealthy Brady Black. Unable to make eye contact with either Brady or Chloe, Mimi could only stare at the floor as she stated, "Chloe, you can't blame Brady for marrying me. If it hadn't been for me, he probably would've gone after you, and we would all be a little less miserable. I did this to us - not Brady. So, if you can't stand to see the bitter bastard he's become, then I'm the person you need to blame."  
  
Using one of his hands to harshly massage his throbbing temples, Brady growled, "Mimi . . ."  
  
"No! Mimi, I want to know what you're talking about. What happened? What did you do to ruin all of our lives?"  
  
As Mimi opened her mouth to speak, Brady roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. His arms tightly wrapped around Mimi's body, Brady glared at Chloe and stated, "Don't bring the past back to life, Chloe. It's dead - and, it's best left that way. Now, you can either stand by me and wait until I'm free of this marriage, or you can turn against me and leave. Those are your only two choices."  
  
Unable to restrain her tears, Chloe found herself openly crying as she stared at the man who had once stolen heart - the man who still had all her love. Hurriedly brushing away the tears as they continued to spill down her cheeks, Chloe answered, "I refuse to be some whore that you slink off with on the weekends, Brady. That's not who I am, and you know it. And, if you really loved me, you would be willing to be a man and face whatever happens when you divorce Mimi."  
  
"Maybe I never did love you. Ever consider that? Of course not, because you have always been too self-absorbed to realize that you really are a freak and that you're honestly unlovable," Brady coldly responded. Though he didn't mean the words, he understood that Chloe was right and that it would never really be possible to have her as some cheap mistress - she was far too amazing to ever be such a dirty thing.  
  
Brady struggled to keep tears from emerging in his own eyes as he watched the pain and anger that Chloe displayed. Before his heart could reconsider what his mind had told him, Brady found himself watching Chloe turn away and run out the kitchen door. Seconds later, he heard the front door slam.  
  
As the door loudly shut behind her, Chloe attempted to fight back the tears as she turned to run. She had no idea where she was running except away from Brady and all the confusion he continued to cause her.  
  
However, as Chloe spun on her heels to head in the direction of the elevator, she literally ran into a very familiar male body. Looking up into those gorgeous brown eyes, Chloe wrapped her arms around Shawn and let herself simply cry into his chest.  
  
Under most circumstances, Chloe would allow no one to see her weak, not even Shawn. However, as her entire life continued to shatter right before her eyes, Chloe failed to have the strength to mask her human weaknesses.  
  
And, as Chloe fell apart in his arms, Shawn silently took in Chloe's disheveled state and her lack of clothing. Glancing at the door from which Chloe had emerged wearing nothing more than a man's shirt, it took very little work by his imagination for Shawn to get a fairly good idea what had happened.  
  
Gently, he pushed Chloe just far enough away so that he could remove his jacket and wrap it around her. Once she was covered, Shawn pulled her back to him and began to lead her in the direction of the stairs.  
  
In his most soothing whisper, Shawn said, "Ssh, don't worry, pal. We've gotten through worse, and we can definitely get through this - together." 


	19. Chapter 18

A deathly silence filled Chloe Lane's hotel room. As the young beauty sat curled up on the bed, her closest friend sat a few feet away in the familiar arm chair. Neither could find the words needed to begin a conversation that was nearly half a decade overdue.  
  
After finding Chloe outside the penthouse, Shawn had discreetly led her down the stairs and out the back door of the building. From there, he opted to take her back to the hotel where she could at least get dressed and relax in the comfort of her own bed.  
  
Looking at Chloe, Shawn quietly asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Knowing that she would begin to cry once more if she gazed into her friend's caring brown eyes, Chloe avoided looking at Shawn as she meekly answered, "I'm not sure." Choking back the sobs that wanted to assault her, Chloe questioned, "How pathetic does that make me? First, I make a fool of myself, then I can't even decide if I want to talk about it."  
  
Tossing aside the thought of giving Chloe ample personal space, Shawn slowly removed himself from the chair and crossed the small distance separating him from his high school confidant. His movements almost choppy in nature, Shawn slowly sat down beside Chloe on the bed and gingerly pulled her to him - his mind flashing back in time to an occasion from his teenage years that was frightfully similar.  
  
**(flashback)**  
  
Shawn tenderly held Chloe in his arms as the teenage couple sat by her bedroom window, the moon offering the only light. He noted that her soft cries were almost completely abolished and her breathing was returning to its normal rhythm.  
  
He was probably the only person alive that Chloe would allow to see her cry - and she was most certainly the only person Shawn would allow to see him cry. Somehow, the two had formed a trusting friendship of odd equality.  
  
Rocking himself and Chloe back and forth in a soothing manner, Shawn said, "Chloe, I know things seem bad right now, but someday you and I are going to find our own happily ever afters."  
  
Pulling away from Shawn, Chloe attempted to wipe away all of her tears and said, "News flash, Shawn - life isn't a fairy tale and people seldom get to live happily ever after."  
  
Having grown accustom to Chloe's slightly bitter edge, Shawn allowed her harsh tone to merely roll off his back as he responded, "That's true, but it doesn't mean that we can't dream or that we'll never be happy."  
  
"But, what if that is what it means, Shawn? What if you and I are just cursed and this is all we'll ever know? What if five or ten years from now, we're in this same place - alone in a world of billions and betrayed by those few people we allow to get close to us? Maybe, we are just meant to be forever tortured."  
  
Chuckling softly, Shawn gave Chloe a weak smile and retorted, "I'm beginning to see why Brady calls you a diva. You're feeling awfully melodramatic tonight, aren't you?"  
  
"Grr, Shawn, did you have to mention Brady?"  
  
"Sorry, it just kinda slipped." For a brief moment, Shawn debated asking the question that had been nagging at him for weeks. His curiosity winning over his tact, Shawn questioned, "So, what exactly is going on between you and Brady? Everyone's noticed that you and Philip are drifting apart, and you and Brady seem to be getting closer."  
  
Chloe considered denying Shawn's unsaid accusations, but she realized that it would be quite pointless. Shawn was her best friend, and he probably already knew how she felt. He was merely seeking some type of confirmation. "To be honest, I'm not sure what's going on between me and Brady. Sometimes, he just infuriates me. He's always criticizing me and telling me how my music lacks true feeling. But, there are these other times when I feel like he not only knows me but is maybe a part of me. Does that make any sense?"  
  
"Yeah, it actually makes a lot of sense. But, there is one thing that I just don't get. If you feel that way about Brady, then why are you still dating Philip?"  
  
Staring intently into Shawn's reassuring eyes, Chloe answered simply, "I love him."  
  
"So, let me get this straight. Philip is like your true love, but Brady is your soulmate?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Chloe stated, "If I knew all the answers to your questions, I doubt that I would be sitting here crying on your shoulder."  
  
Shawn gently pulled Chloe back to him and responded, "You're not the only one crying on a friend's shoulder. How many times have I snuck in your bedroom window just so you could hear me go on and on about how miserable I am?"  
  
"That's different, Shawn, and you know it. Your parents kept the truth about your baby brother from you - the truth about the brother you share with Belle of all people. You deserve to have a friend who will listen to you when you need to talk."  
  
Placing his hand under Chloe's chin, Shawn lifted her face up just a little and asked, "Are you trying to tell me that you don't deserve to have a friend that will listen and love you? Because, I hate to tell you this, but you've already got one - and you're stuck with me."  
  
Leaning close to Shawn once more, Chloe quietly commented, "And, I'm so glad to have you."  
  
**(end flashback)**  
  
His arms still wrapped around Chloe, Shawn softly asked, "Are you reading to finally let me be your friend again? Because, I honestly miss having you in my life, Chloe."  
  
"I've missed you, too, Shawn. And, yes, I am ready." After taking a brief moment to make certain that no more tears were going to spill from her eyes, Chloe moved away from Shawn and began, "It's almost funny how Brady Black is able to cause me as much pain today as he was five years ago. It seems that no matter what my mind says, my heart just won't listen."  
  
"Yeah, I was actually on my way to see Belle when I ran into you outside Brady's penthouse. It's probably a good thing I did meet up with you, because I honestly don't know what I would have said to Belle. I mean, even after all this time, I still love her. And, I always will. But, I'm beginning to wonder if she still feels the same way about me. I just wish that I knew where exactly everything went so terribly wrong. What could have happened to make our lives turn out like this?"  
  
New tears filling her eyes, Chloe confessed, "I'm part of the reason Belle dislikes you. I, oh God . . . I'm so sorry."  
  
Tightening his hold on Chloe, Shawn stated, "No matter what happened, it's going to be okay. Just believe that - and believe that we'll always be the best of friends."  
  
Fighting against the cruel sobs, Chloe continued, "I'm so sorry for so many things. You were my best friend, and I practically betrayed you. After I broke up with Brady, Belle called me from Colorado and told me what a horrible person I was for breaking her brother's heart. And, well, I just wanted to hurt her back. So, I purposely led her to believe that more had been going on between us than she knew about - much more."  
  
Attempting to wipe the tears away once more, Chloe added, "But, that's not the only way that I've betrayed you. When you came to me and asked for my help with Belle, I wasn't honest with you about why I wouldn't agree to help you. You see, someone else had already come to me and asked me to work with him in another type of plot. And, I decided that I would have more to gain from helping him than I would from helping you. I'm sorry, Shawn. I put my own selfish desires ahead of our friendship. You deserve better than that."  
  
Kissing his friend's forehead, Shawn responded, "You're the best friend I could ever dream of having. And, somehow, you and I will find our way through life."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
With tired and sorrowful eyes, Philip Kiriakis watched the world below him from his balcony. Through the partially open doors, he could hear his wife and adopted daughter laughing softly inside the living room. And, he wasn't sure if it was the sweetest sound he knew - or just the most painful.  
  
His mind was continually overwrought with memories from the night before - of a betrayal so great even he was not sure he could justify it.  
  
Philip tried to tell himself that he had only done what was necessary to protect his family - and Chloe. But, somehow, he knew that sleeping with Jan Spears was more like selling his soul to the devil than seeking the help of God.  
  
Philip was almost certain that he had done the only thing he could do if he wanted any chance of keeping his happiness. If anyone was manipulative enough to find a way to keep Shawn and Belle apart, it was Jan. And, Jan was also the only person Philip knew who would be able to find a way to make Brady and Mimi so miserable that Brady would return to Chloe.  
  
Yet, despite all the explanations and excuses he gave himself, Philip knew that one fact remained - he had betrayed his loving and loyal wife with Jan Spears, a woman he could hardly stand to be near.  
  
Closing his eyes, Philip raised his face heavenward and remembered the sordid details of a night that would most certainly change his life.  
  
**(flashback)**  
  
Philip was slowly led into the bedroom by the seductive Jan Spears. Her body covered by the most sparse of lingerie, Jan kept a tight grasp around Philip's tie as she dragged him to her bed. Like a fly caught by the supreme spider, Philip had little or no control over his own destiny.  
  
The moment the back of Jan's legs brushed against the side of the bed, she released Philip's tie and began to unbutton his shirt. With a smile as wicked as Jan's, words simply weren't necessary.  
  
And, as Philip stood almost motionless trying to convince himself that Belle and Chloe would only benefit from him having sex with their enemy, Jan carefully removed his tie, then slipped his shirt off over his shoulders and completely off his body.  
  
With the almighty Philip Kiriakis standing before her, Jan felt a sense of smug satisfaction wash over her. She had finally won. For so long, Philip had seemed entirely out of her grasp, but soon, he would be within her grasp - in more ways than one.  
  
Starting at the handsome Greek's neck, Jan began to move her hungry lips down Philip's body until she reached the area just above the waist of his pants. Now practically on her knees, Jan glanced up at Philip with one of the cruelest looks he had ever known. It was painfully obvious that Jan fully realized she was about to not only get what she wanted, but destroy what was left of Philip's soul in the process.  
  
Jan placed her hands on Philip's belt and remarked, "You are definitely overdressed. Let me help you with that."  
  
As Jan returned to placing kisses on his stomach while removing his belt, Philip felt the guilt continue to wash over him. He wondered if a lifetime of shame and remorse was the cost of making the women he loved happy. If so, he knew that he was willing to pay the price.  
  
Flinging the belt across the room, Jan gave Philip one more smug glance. And, as soon as Philip had removed his shoes and socks, Jan gladly returned to undressing the man she had assumed she could never have. And, that was probably the only reason she really wanted him.  
  
After Jan handily eased Philip's pants off his lean body, she took a moment to really appraise the man standing before her in nothing but his boxers. He was handsome, of course. But, he was more than that. Even Jan could see that Philip was a man who was torn apart by the conflicts of his own heart. Good versus evil. Right versus wrong. Want versus need. Love versus sex.  
  
Standing, Jan gave Philip that legendary wicked smile before quickly removing the tiny piece of material that barely covered the most private parts of her body. Seductively dropping her body onto the bed, Jan purred, "If you want what I offered, then you have to give me something, Phil. I want you to come over here and show me just how much of a man you are."  
  
And, with great reluctance, Philip did.  
  
**(end flashback)**  
  
Believing that he was far too manly to cry, Philip fought back the tears. Never had he felt so completely disgusted by himself. He could still feel the warmth of Jan's breath as she whispered her naughty comments in his ear while slipping off his boxers. And, he feared that he would never be able to forget.  
  
He found it almost unbelievable that not even half a day had passed since he was in Jan's bed - betraying the wife who was waiting for him at home with their daughter. Then again, Philip knew that without Jan's help, Shawn just might be able to destroy that family. Forever a man of action, Philip had done what he deemed necessary to keep those he loved close to him.  
  
Peering down over the edge of the balcony, Philip finally realized why so many people were willing to end their own life. They weren't wanting to escape a world that hurt them - they were just wanting to join it without having to join the cruel deception. And, that's simply not possible. 


	20. Chapter 19

Flinging open her front door quite unhappily, Jan demanded, "What the hell do you want?"  
  
Jason Masters pushed past his former love and muttered, "Not you, that's for sure."  
  
Jan slammed the front door before turning to watch Jason flop his athletic body onto the sofa. Placing her hands on her hips, Jan asked, "Do you have some reason to be here? Wait! Don't tell me! This is about that little whore Mimi."  
  
Though he didn't move a single limb, the cold glare that Jason sent Jan was enough to chill even her cold heart. She made a mental note to be careful what she said about Mimi when she was alone with Jason. Sometimes, Jan wondered just what her ex was capable of doing if pushed to the limit.  
  
"At the bar, you said that you knew about me and Mimi."  
  
"And, you and Chloe," Jan added with a smirk.  
  
Ignoring Jan's last comment, Jason said, "Well, I'm just here to tell you that it would be in your best interest to forget that you ever even believed that Mimi and I had something going on."  
  
Purring up against Jason, Jan ran her hand over his chest and questioned slyly, "Is that a threat?"  
  
Jason pushed Jan away with one swift movement and answered, "You can call it whatever you want. Just know that there will be consequences if you open your mouth to anyone."  
  
"Oh, for God's sake, Jason. This is Mimi Lockhart you're getting all worked up over. She was always a loser and always will be. She couldn't have been that good in the sack."  
  
Slamming his fists down upon the coffee table, Jason growled, "I didn't just want to be with Mimi for the sex. I care about her, Jan. What she and I share is real - not cheap and dirty like what I had with you."  
  
That familiar smirk surfacing on her lips, Jan questioned, "What about Chloe? Was it more than sex with her, too? Do you care about that freak also?"  
  
Merely shaking his head, Jason quietly responded, "You know, there was a time when I didn't really hate you - I may even have liked you. But, now, I would like to do nothing more than attend your funeral just so I could spit on your grave. In fact, I think I actually hate you more than I do Brady Black."  
  
Jan crossed her arms over chest and remarked sarcastically, "Ouch, Jase, that hurt. Really, it did. Now, why don't you just leave?"  
  
"Oh, I'll leave - after you assure me that you'll keep your mouth shut."  
  
"Fine, I swear that I won't tell anyone about you and Mimi," Jan lied. "Now, will you please leave me alone?"  
  
Rising from the couch, Jason slowly walked toward the door. As he turned the knob, he turned back to Jan and vowed, "If you don't keep your mouth shut, you'll be sorry."  
  
His final threat made, Jason left Jan alone. After tossing a pointless glare in the direction of the door, Jan spun on her heels with the intent to go to the kitchen. However, as she turned, she felt her breath catch.  
  
In a whisper, Jan asked, "How did you get in here?"  
  
"I have my ways," answered the intruder. "Now, have a seat. You and I need to have a little talk."  
  
"I've talked enough for one morning, so I'll tell you like I told Jason - leave!"  
  
Adjusting his glasses, Kevin replied, "No, I don't believe I will. You see, we really do need to have a serious discussion concerning a few of our . . . mutual secrets."  
  
"I don't even want to know what you're talking about, okay? I just want you to disappear - for good."  
  
A smirk appearing on his face, Kevin remarked, "If you don't start watching your step around Jason, you just might be the one who disappears for good."  
  
"Gee, Kev, it's nice to know you were eavesdropping on my private conversation."  
  
"Well, to be honest, it really didn't provide me with information that I had not already acquired quite some time ago with my own resources. However, I was rather amused when Jason referred to his relationship with you as dirty. Then, there was the remark he made about hating you as much as he hates Brady. You and I both know how bad that is."  
  
Plopping down on the sofa, Jan asked with apparent annoyance, "So, why exactly are you here?"  
  
"To show you this," answered Kevin as he tossed a heavy set of bound papers onto Jan's lap.  
  
Picking up the pages, Jan questioned, "And, this is?"  
  
"My manuscript. You see, after years of merely observing the unique people here is Salem, I realized that I needed an outlet for my frustration. It was almost unbearable for me to continuously be an outcast watching others live these dark yet fascinating lives. Of course, you of all people should know what I'm talking about."  
  
Jan stared at Kevin in her most accusing manner. Considering herself above someone such as Kevin, she resented the idea of sympathizing with anything related to him. Her eyes narrowing into thin slits, Jan demanded, "And, just what is that suppose to mean? You and I have nothing in common."  
  
"Please, Janice. You and I are more alike than either of us cares to admit. You see, whether you like it or not, you were never really one of them in high school - just like I wasn't. I was the nerd that they picked on, and you were the tramp that they looked down upon. We were both excluded, just in different ways. And, that is the reason that we both seem to almost collect the dirty secrets of those we resented as teenagers. We can't really let go of the bitterness and enjoy the power we have over them if we know who they are below the pretty surface and superficial exterior."  
  
Knowing that there was no true argument against Kevin's summarization, Jan changed the topic of discussion just slightly. Gesturing to the manuscript, Jan questioned, "What exactly am I expected to do with this?"  
  
Kevin glared at Jan as though she were a mindless child and said, "Hmm, I suppose most people would read it."  
  
Glaring at the large collection of papers, Jan scowled at Kevin and asked, "How about you just give me the Reader's Digest version, huh?"  
  
"I assumed that you would respond in such a way. So, I took the liberty of marking the pages I felt would be of the most interest to you. That, my dear, is why all those post-it notes are sticking out of the top."  
  
Using her slender fingers to carefully flip to the page marked by the first yellow piece of paper, Jan kept her uncaring gaze focused on Kevin. There was something about his cool and pretentious manner that made Jan just slightly uncomfortable.  
  
Quickly skimming the page that had been marked, Jan allowed herself to smile just a little. "Ah, you're including Brady and Mimi's marriage in your little novel?"  
  
Kevin slowly moved to sit down beside Jan on the couch and answered, "Of course. Brady Black and Miriam Lockhart are two people who, by the believed standards of fate, should never have been married. That union is the ultimate irony."  
  
Reading from the pages she held, Jan quoted, "Deedee stared into blue eyes so mesmerizing that they could only belong to one person - Douglas White. Her breasts heaved lightly as she took a fortifying breath. Having fallen under the dark influence . . ."  
  
Jan stopped reading from the manuscript and glared at Kevin. "Dark influence? Mimi was under my dark influence? Just how much do you really know, Kevin?"  
  
A carefree smile appeared on Kevin's face as he said, "Oh, just keep reading. I'm willing to bet that I know a lot of things that you wish I didn't." The smile dropping from his face completely, Kevin leaned close to Jan and stated, "You see, all those secrets that you know, I know as well. But, I've also discovered one or two evil acts of yours, Jan. In other words, read on and find out why I'm the one that's in control now."  
  
"You are not in control," hissed Jan. "Do you hear me? So what if you know that I was the one who convinced Mimi to lie and tell Brady that she was pregnant after their little Christmas Eve bash? You're not exactly innocent either. You, Kev, were the sicko that just sat by and let the poor bastard marry her. You knew the truth and didn't say a word."  
  
Despite the youthful look of his wide-rimmed glasses, Kevin Lambert still appeared to be every bit as cold as Jan knew he could be. No amount of accessories could take away from Kevin's innate impassiveness.  
  
Keeping his voice frightfully neutral, Kevin replied, "I was merely a spectator. You were the one who was trying to be a player in a game that you didn't belong in."  
  
Jan had no response. Instead, she merely ordered vehemently, "Get out of here now! I mean it. I want you gone!"  
  
After retrieving his manuscript, Kevin slowly made his way toward the door. Upon reaching it, he turned and stated, "Fine, I'll leave. But, I will be back, Jan. And, when I return, I won't be so easily dissuaded from staying."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Reaching into his pocket for the key to his apartment, Jason replayed his argument with Jan in his mind. He couldn't recall the last time he had been so angry with his ex-fiancee, perhaps he never had. In his relationship with Jan, Jason had always taken a rather passive position. He had been an almost indifferent party.  
  
Walking around the corner and down the hallway that led to his apartment, Jason found himself more than a little shocked to see that he had a visitor waiting for him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jason softly questioned as his eyes locked with those of a woman who filled his every dream.  
  
"Gee, do you think I could be here to see you?" Mimi sarcastically replied. "We need to discuss a few things."  
  
Not moving an inch, Jason questioned, "Such as?"  
  
"Such as the fact that you and I should stay away from each other. In fact, I think that it would be best for everyone if you just left town."  
  
With a wry grin, Jason asked, "You just can't resist me can you?"  
  
"I don't want anything to do with you, Jason."  
  
Ignoring Mimi's hostility, Jason smiled at her as he made his approach. All the stress he had been feeling slowly seeped out of his body as he walked closer to Mimi. He barely kept from groaning as he watched her tongue dart out to her lips to quickly moisten them. At that moment, Jason knew that no amount of protests could hide the fact that Mimi would always want him just as much as he wanted her.  
  
Placing one of his arms to the left of Mimi and the other to the right, Jason successfully pinned her against the wall outside his apartment. With eyes frightfully similar those of a predator that had trapped its prey, Jason growled, "We're just a little too old to keep playing these games. I want you, and you want me. Let's just accept it."  
  
Before Mimi could give her predictable protests, Jason covered her parted lips with his. The instant Jason's skin met hers, Mimi could feel the hunger that he was barely controlling. And, as Jason easily guided his tongue past her lips, Mimi knew that he could feel her hunger for him.  
  
Continuing his primal journey into Mimi's mouth, Jason dropped his left hand from the wall and wrapped it around Mimi's waist. Pulling her closer to him, dropped his other arm as well.  
  
His keys still grasped by his right hand, Jason seductively guided Mimi's body to his door. After pulling away for air, Jason once more returned to kissing Mimi while skillfully unlocking his door and kicking it open.  
  
Almost possessively, Jason kept Mimi close to him and refused to remove his arm from its place at her waist. He hurriedly used one of his feet to shut the door before leading Mimi in the direction of the bedroom - all the while using his lips to deepen whatever emotion it was that he was able to stir within Mimi.  
  
Just as Jason slipped his hand under her shirt, Mimi pulled away. Struggling to catch her breath, she said, "I'm sorry. I can't do this."  
  
"The hell you can't," countered Jason before quickly pulling Mimi back to him. There were so many things in life that Jason Masters knew he could live without - Miriam Lockhart-Black was not one of them.  
  
Jason kept control of Mimi's lips as he once again moved his hand under her shirt. While stealing the young woman of her very breath, Jason began to rob her of her clothing. Moving the shirt up over Mimi's curves ever so slowly, Jason ripped himself away from her just long enough to slip the shirt off her body.  
  
After forcing himself to separate from Mimi's lips, Jason looked down at her heaving chest and smirked. Referring to her black satin bra, Jason said, "I do believe that has to go."  
  
Mimi's breaths became almost labored and her eyelids all but fluttered shut as Jason led a trail of kisses down her neck and all the way to her bra strap. While doing so, he skillfully unclasped the bra before moving his hand down to massage the small of his lover's back.  
  
Mimi moved her hands onto Jason's broad shoulders. She instinctively dug her nails into him as he strategically placed his teeth on her bra strap and moved it off her right shoulder before doing the same to her left bra strap.  
  
Removing her hands from their place on Jason's shoulders, Mimi wiggled out of her bra. All the while, her eyes never left Jason's. And, though she knew even at that moment she would have a lifetime of regrets for once more giving into a temptation that she knew she was not allowed to have, Mimi let herself reach out and begin undressing Jason.  
  
As she finished unbuttoning his shirt, Jason slowly slipped it over his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Continuing to keep that intense eye contact with Mimi, Jason moved his hands to his belt, unbuckling the restraining article of clothing. Flinging the strap of brown leather across the room, Jason could no longer resist bringing his lips to Mimi's uncovered chest.  
  
As his lips met her bare skin, Jason was rewarded by his beloved rolling her head back and releasing a beautiful sound that was a mixture of sweet laughter and pleasurable moaning.  
  
Moving her nearly trembling hands to Jason's well-muscled chest, Mimi slowly worked her way down to the top of Jason's pants. Willing herself to throw caution and all thoughts of consequences to the wind, Mimi carefully unbuttoned Jason's pants. Then, she lowered the zipper - followed by Jason's pants as a whole.  
  
With a sense of reluctance, Jason moved his lips away from their new home upon Mimi's skin and backed away just enough to remove his shoes and socks. Looking down into Mimi's eyes, Jason was relieved to see that she was looking at him with more than just lust-filled eyes - so very much more.  
  
Huskily, Jason questioned, "Now, where were we?"  
  
Reaching out and pulling Jason's boxers all the way down to his ankles, Mimi slyly responded, "Right about here."  
  
Allowing himself to release his first genuine laugh in far too long, Jason kicked his boxers off his ankles, scooped Mimi into his arms, and made his way toward the bedroom. Reaching the bed, he gently lowered Mimi's body onto his soft comforter. Wordlessly, he removed Mimi's pants. Next, her thong found its way to the bedroom floor.  
  
Looking down into Mimi's eyes as he pressed his body against hers, Jason whispered, "I honestly love you more than life itself." 


	21. Chapter 20

The morning light softly filtered into Jason Masters' bedroom. A warm glow seemed to encompass the entire room, and Jason, himself, had never felt so emotionally warm. With Mimi's body safely secured in bed beside him, Jason felt, for a painfully brief moment, as if all was finally right with the world - and he was willing to do whatever it took to keep things from going wrong once more.  
  
Realizing that his lover would eventually wake from her peaceful sleep, Jason began to mentally prepare the words he hoped would convince Mimi to stay at his side. Though he wasn't sure where exactly things had gone so terribly wrong, Jason knew that time was quickly running out to solve the problem. It was almost as if he could feel the sands of his life slipping through some type of powerful and controlling hourglass.  
  
Jason was torn from his thoughts when he felt Mimi begin to move. He almost smiled as he heard her release the softest of moans.  
  
As the realization of her whereabouts dawned on her, Mimi attempted to quickly remove herself from Jason's bed. However, a pair of strong arms halted her movement.  
  
Holding Mimi close, Jason said, "Not so fast. You and I need to have a little talk."  
  
"I have no desire to talk to you, Jason, so just let me go. I want to get dressed and leave."  
  
"Too bad," responded Jason forcefully. "I want to talk. I'm not quite sure why you've been so angry with me, but it's time for it to stop. I want you to stop fighting against me."  
  
Twisting in Jason's arms so she could look into his eyes, Mimi dryly replied, "Too bad."  
  
"Quit acting like a child, Meems. You're an adult now, so just accept it. You are way too old to keep playing these games of yours."  
  
Mimi's eyes flashed with an anger that Jason had not often seen there. With fire practically shooting out her pupils, Mimi responded, "Did you just imply that I was the one playing games? Please, we both know that you are the game player."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh, you know exactly what it means."  
  
Honestly perplexed by Mimi's behavior and comments, Jason asked, "What are you talking about? I don't play games with you, Mimi."  
  
Ever so quietly, Mimi muttered, "That's not what you told Shawn."  
  
Jason moved his arms away from Mimi and sat up in the bed. Staring down at Mimi with an intensity that he could only show her, Jason demanded, "For God's sake, what are you talking about? I never once told Shawn or anyone else that I was playing games with you! Is that what Shawn told you? Because, I swear, if he lied and told you something like that, he and I are going to have it out."  
  
A mist of tears began to fill Mimi's formerly angry eyes. Rather dejectedly, she explained, "Shawn didn't tell me anything. I heard the words come out of your mouth, Jase. You never cared about me. I was just some revenge tactic to you."  
  
The fury that he had been feeling seeped out of Jason's body. He could hardly bear to look into Mimi's tormented eyes. Where there had once been abundant joy was now matured hurt. He softly begged, "Mimi, sweetheart, please just tell me what you thought you heard."  
  
Unable to look at Jason, Mimi focused her gaze on the peeling wallpaper across the room and answered, "The night of Philip and Belle's anniversary party, I overheard part of a conversation you were having with Shawn. I heard you say that you only slept with me to get back at Brady."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Don't even bother denying it. I heard you, Jase."  
  
"Okay, Meems, you have to listen to me. You completely misunderstood what I was saying and obviously didn't stay around long enough to hear the end of the conversation."  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Yes, it does! Mimi, I've got this feeling - this really bad feeling. We have wasted so much time, and I just don't think that we have much more to waste. Whether you're ready to admit it or not, you want to be with me - just like I want to be with you. I'm asking you to believe me when I say that I love you and was never using you to get back at Brady. All you have to do is believe me."  
  
"I do."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
The restaurant on the ground floor of the Salem Inn was nearly deserted except for the couple sitting in the far corner of the room. Having just arrived, the woman looked somewhat nervous and uneasy.  
  
Resisting the urge to reach out and hold his companion's hand, Shawn quietly stated, "I'm glad you agreed to meet me for breakfast. You won't be sorry."  
  
"I already am," Belle responded quietly.  
  
Choosing to ignore Belle's comment, Shawn said, "It seems like I've been back in Salem for a lifetime, yet I've accomplished nothing. You were my reason for coming home, Belle. You're all I want."  
  
Refusing to meet her first love's unwavering gaze, Belle meekly responded, "I'm married to Philip."  
  
Fighting the desire to slam his fists against the top of the table, Shawn replied, "You know that I never wanted to hurt Philip. But, I have to be honest with you. If Philip has to get hurt for us to be together again, then I can't help but think it's worth it."  
  
"How can you say that? Philip is my husband. He's the one who has been here for me while you traipsed all over the world and fooled around with Chloe!"  
  
"Fooled around with Chloe? That's bull and you know it!"  
  
In an almost despondent manner, Belle quietly said, "She and I used to be friends. I thought I could trust her and tell her anything. I never minded Chloe always being the center of attention as long as I had you. But, when she started going after you, she went too far."  
  
"Belle, Chloe never wanted me - and I never wanted her."  
  
"Liar," hissed Belle. In her mind, Belle firmly believed that Chloe Lane was a large part of the reason she and Shawn had faded into the backdrop of time. Glancing down at the elegant ring that adorned her finger, Belle silently vowed to never let Chloe - or anyone else - take Philip away from her.  
  
For a moment, Shawn was completely speechless. What could he possibly say? He found it almost impossible to identify the bitter beauty before him as his sweet and caring first love. It was then that Shawn fully realized just how cruel life could be.  
  
Quite gently, Shawn finally managed to say, "I'm telling you the truth. I don't love Chloe - I love you. And, I pray to God that you feel the same way about me. Just tell me that your feelings for me are still there."  
  
Her anger becoming less powerful, Belle simply replied, "What if I did still have feelings for you? It wouldn't change things."  
  
"You're wrong." Deciding that he couldn't afford to waste any more time, Shawn hurriedly pleaded, "Leave Philip. Just leave him and this town and come with me."  
  
"I . . ."  
  
"Will you leave him?"  
  
Belle felt as though a lifetime of emotions was overpowering her. Looking into Shawn's eyes, she could honestly feel the love she had once held for him - such a powerful love. Unsure of what to say, Belle quickly replied, "I don't have an answer. I'm sorry."  
  
Watching Belle flee the table and exit the hotel's restaurant, Shawn once again fought the urge to slam his fists against any and every object in sight. Staring at the doorway through which Belle had disappeared, Shawn whispered, "You'll always be my perfect girl - and I'll always love you."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
While Belle had been having her meeting with Shawn, her husband had also entered the Salem Inn. Ignorant of his wife's presence, Philip had slipped upstairs and discreetly made his way down the hallway until he found himself standing before a door that led to both his future and his past.  
  
After two knocks, the door slowly opened to reveal Chloe Lane. Philip instantly noticed how morose his former love appeared. Whatever light that she had once kept hidden in her eyes appeared to have been distinguished completely.  
  
With slight hesitance, Philip questioned, "Chloe, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," answered Chloe. However, her words failed to communicate the strength that she had been hoping they would display. Moving aside so that Philip could enter, Chloe said, "I must say that I was surprised to get your call."  
  
"I just thought that you and I needed a chance to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Smiling just slightly, Philip commented, "That's my Chloe - never one to beat around the bush."  
  
"As I recall, neither were you."  
  
Philip chuckled softly and commented, "I suppose none of us were the most patient teenagers, huh?"  
  
"No, we weren't. We just couldn't wait to jump into life head first."  
  
His expression one of pensive remembrance, Philip replied, "Life was so simple then, you know? Sure, we thought that we knew it all, but we really didn't have a clue. None of us had any idea that things would end up so . . ."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So far from what we all thought was meant to be."  
  
Nodding her head, Chloe waited a moment before asking, "Why did you come here Philip? What was it that you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Our past . . . and, our future."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Releasing a frustrated breath, Philip sat down on Chloe's bed and ran a hand through his golden blond locks. With tender eyes, he looked up at his first love and explained, "I honestly loved you, Chloe. That's the one thing that I was always sure of. And, whether you want to admit it or not, you loved me, too. In fact, we are always going to love each other."  
  
"Philip . . . "  
  
"No, Chloe. Please, just let me say this." Seeing that Chloe had resolved herself to be silent for at least a short while, Philip continued, "But, we have both matured and changed and . . . moved on. I'm married to Belle, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that our marriage works. I won't make the same mistakes I made when I began to lose you to Brady."  
  
Once more, Chloe attempted to interrupt, "Philip . . . "  
  
Holding up his hand, Philip said, "Chloe, please, just let me finish, okay? I'm going to admit something to you, Chloe. Something that is so selfish, there isn't anyone else I could ever tell."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want you to be happy. I want to see you smile like you did in the old days."  
  
Confused by Philip's words, Chloe asked, "How is that selfish?"  
  
"Don't you see? I love you so much that I am finally able to let you spread your wings and fly away to your own paradise. I love you enough to let you go."  
  
"Philip, I don't understand."  
  
Tears emerging in his soulful eyes, Philip responded quietly, "I don't love Belle that much. I love her, but just enough to want to keep her for myself. And, that's just what I'm going to do. I can't lose her. She and Katrina are all I have."  
  
Chloe could find no words to comfort Philip. She was somewhat astounded by just how much the arrogant boy of her teen years had changed. Somewhere along the way, Philip Kiriakis had turned into a man that was finally able to admit the truth that hid in his heart.  
  
Before Chloe could give any type of response, Philip continued, "I can't go into details, but I've made this pact - sort of like a deal with the devil."  
  
"Oh, Philip, what have you done?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Just know that I've ensured not only my happiness, but yours as well. Don't you see, Chloe? You and I are finally going to be happy. I swear to you, Chloe. We will all get what we deserve."  
  
Ever so quietly, Chloe mumbled to herself, "That's what I'm afraid of." 


	22. Chapter 21

Their steps were soaked in both hesitance and anticipation as they approached the door. Jason and Mimi each understood that what they were doing could never be undone. They were attempting to not only separate themselves from the lives that had built but to also construct a new, happier life together.  
  
And, that first hideous step would no doubt be the most difficult. Mimi had to tell Brady that she was leaving him - for his bartender.  
  
The door released a light creak as Mimi pushed it open to reveal the place that had been her home for far too long - a place that she never should have called home at all.  
  
Stepping into the penthouse, Mimi tightly gripped Jason's hand. Somewhere, in the very back of her mind, Mimi realized that Jason had never even attempted to explain the conversation he had shared with Shawn - the conversation that had led Mimi to believe that Jason was using her. Then again, Mimi also realized that she had never even considered telling Jason how exactly it was that she had come to marry the infamous Brady Black. Even Mimi understood that some secrets were best left hidden in the past.  
  
Just as Jason was using his free hand to shut the front door, Brady came swaggering down the stairs. Even in his own home, Brady forced himself to show only his strengths - never his weaknesses.  
  
Quickly taking notice of Mimi and Jason's lock of hands, Brady demanded, "Just what the hell is going on with the two of you?"  
  
It had been a long time since Mimi had truly felt intimidated by Brady. Yet, as he stood at the foot of the stairs glaring at her and Jason, Mimi felt that old feeling returning. Quietly, Mimi stated what was most certainly the obvious, "Brady, we need to talk."  
  
His eyes focused solely on Jason, Brady casually asked, "About what?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Jason commented, "Gee, Sherlock, I wonder."  
  
Brady took a single step toward the couple and stated, "Why don't you go back to the slums, Masters, and let me talk to my wife alone."  
  
"Like hell I will."  
  
"Brady," began Mimi. "Don't start a fight. Let's just get this over with, okay?"  
  
Finally moving his icy glare from Jason to Mimi, Brady asked with slight annoyance, "Let's get what over with? What are you babbling about, Mimi? And, why in God's name are you holding his hand?"  
  
Rather simply, Mimi said, "You were wrong. You were so very wrong. It wasn't Shawn."  
  
After a brief moment of confusion, Brady understood exactly what his wife was trying to say. Returning his gaze once more to Jason, he asked with disbelief, "You're the guy screwing around with my wife?"  
  
"No," countered Jason. "I'm the guy who's in love with your wife - and going to take her away from here."  
  
"What?" Brady incredulously questioned. "Mimi's going to leave me, and the two of you are going to have some happy life together? . . . . Over my dead body."  
  
Before Jason could make a single defensive remark, Mimi said, "Brady, just because you were stupid enough to let Chloe go, it doesn't mean that I have to sacrifice everything that I want."  
  
"Whoa," Jason curiously interrupted. "What's up with Chloe? What happened with her and Brady?"  
  
While Brady muttered something about it being none of Jason's damn business, Mimi explained, "Well, the other night, Brady and Chloe found their way back to each other. But, he's such a fool, that he pushed her away the next morning."  
  
His mind overloaded, Jason wondered if the other night was the night that he was suppose to keep Mimi distracted at the Cheatin' Heart. He was almost certain that it had to be. Almost smiling, Jason said to himself, "I'll be damned. The girl pulled it off."  
  
"What was that, Masters?"  
  
Glancing up at Brady arrogantly, Jason replied, "Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
However, Jason's arrogance quickly diminished when his foe sent him a truly chilling glare. Without even bothering to look in Mimi's direction, Brady stated, "Mimi, Philip and Belle both had to go out, so Katrina is upstairs. Why don't you go up there and check on her?"  
  
After receiving a light nod from Jason, Mimi hurriedly made her way up the stairs. Though she was usually quite inquisitive, Mimi had no desire to hear what happened between the man she had married and the man she wished she had married. She feared that the conversation would just be a little too difficult to handle.  
  
Once he felt that Mimi was safely out of earshot, Brady confidently began, "You are not going to be with Mimi. No way in hell, pal."  
  
"First, I'm not your pal. Second, you can't stop me from being with Mimi. Wake up and face the facts. She and I love each other, and she can't wait to get away from you."  
  
Releasing a deep, mirthless laugh, Brady commented, "Oh, Mimi will be staying with me. I've given up too much to ensure this marriage's longevity. I won't have some screw-up bartender ruining things for me."  
  
"And, how do you plan to stop me?"  
  
As Brady erupted into laughter, Jason felt his entire body go cold. On some level he almost understood Brady Black. Brady didn't have Chloe; therefore, he didn't want Jason to have his true love either. And, Brady Black was determined enough to make sure that everyone was miserable.  
  
His laughter coming to an abrupt stop, Brady walked to his desk and lifted up his briefcase. Quickly working the combination, he opened it and pulled out a single manilla envelope. Handing the item to Jason, he pompously said, "This is how I plan to stop you."  
  
With extreme hesitance, Jason unclasped the envelope and removed its contents - a single photograph. Horror clearly washed over his face as he realized just what it was that Brady was holding over his head.  
  
Offering a slight explanation, Brady said, "That whorish ex of yours has a real hard time holding her liquor. Did you know that? Well, no matter, it seems she really enjoys running that mouth of hers while she's plastered. And, let me tell ya, she didn't have any problem telling me about your secrets, Masters."  
  
"I don't know how Jan got this photograph, but I'm willing to be that she wasn't just drunk when she gave it to you. So, what did you do to her, huh? Drug her? Threaten her? Maybe you just paid her off. Is that it?"  
  
"Does it really matter? I think it's time that you faced the facts. Neither of us is going to have some sappy romance with our true love. And, if you're honest with yourself, you'll admit that you don't even deserve to be happy. Now, are you going to leave - or am I going to show this to Mimi?"  
  
Wordlessly, Jason left.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
After leaving Chloe's hotel room, Philip drove across Salem to a house he undoubtedly considered Satan's lair. Grumbling to himself, Philip gruffly knocked on the door - dreading what would greet him.  
  
When the door opened, Philip pushed his way into the house with a groan and remarked, "Put some clothes on, would you?"  
  
Closing her previously open robe that was wrapped around her scarcely clothed body, Jan sarcastically replied, "Gee, Philip, come on in. Don't wait for me to invite you."  
  
While Jan slammed her front door shut, Philip stated, "It's time for you to fulfill your end of the bargain, Jan. I slept with you, so now it's time for you to get rid of Shawn, and help Chloe and Brady get together."  
  
With a wry smile, Jan merely shook her head at Philip's innate naivety. Dropping her body down on the couch, Jan propped her right leg up on the coffee table, giving Philip a generous view of her thigh and more.  
  
As confident as ever, Jan replied, "Sorry, Phil, there's been a change of plans."  
  
His jaw tightly clenched, Philip walked closer to Jan and loomed angrily over her. In a growl, he asked, "What are talking about? What change of plans?"  
  
A wicked smirk gracing her lips, Jan answered, "Well, it seems that I won't be helping you after all - but, hey, thanks for the roll in the hay."  
  
Philip's right hand instinctively tightened into a fist, and it took all his strength to not throw a punch in Jan's direction. Though he had never hit a woman, Philip felt quite tempted to use physical force against Jan.  
  
Leaning down so that he was eye level with the vicious brunette, Philip coolly responded, "I warned you, Jan. Even you know better than to cross a Kiriakis."  
  
"Whatever," said Jan as she waved her hand toward Philip in a dismissing manner. "In case you've forgotten, your daddy kicked the bucket quite a while ago, and you're nothing without him. Face it, Philly, you lose."  
  
"Not quite," Philip cryptically responded, his eyes lacking any warmth as he glared at Jan. Knowing that words would never really be enough to handle Jan, Philip turned away from her smirking figure and departed the home.  
  
Reaching his car, he placed the key in the ignition and vowed one thing. Jan Spears would finally pay for all that she had done. 


	23. Chapter 22

Only moments after Jason departed the penthouse in a disgruntled state, there was a light tapping on the door. Brady quickly closed his briefcase and crossed the room to discover the identity of his visitor.  
  
Opening the door, Brady stepped to the side and granted his guest entrance to his home. Offering his sister what he hoped at least appeared to be a smile, Brady said, "Hey, Tink. I guess you want me to give you back your kid, huh?"  
  
For the briefest of moments, Belle considered throwing her expected behavior to the wind. For just a split second, she wanted nothing more than to forget her facade of happiness and to show her true feelings. But, Belle understood that in life everyone was given some innate responsibility. For Belle Black, that responsibility was to be the sunshine in the lives of her family and friends - no matter how cold she felt on the inside.  
  
However, Belle had no chance to give a reply to Brady's greeting. Before she could even stammer a falsely cheerful response, Mimi came walking down the front stairs with Katrina. With a light mist of tears building in her eyes, Belle watched the little girl slowly walk down the stairs, her hand tightly clasped in her Aunt Mimi's.  
  
It seemed that each little step was an accomplishment for the young child. And, though she was able to make it all the way down the stairs, she was only able to do so with help from a loved one. Belle couldn't help but wonder if that was the way that adults should also live their life. After all, wasn't anything possible if you had someone who loved you?  
  
Bringing the child to Belle, Mimi glanced around the room in search of the one person she most wanted to see. Yet, as her eyes roamed across the room, Mimi did not find any signs of Jason's presence in the home. A slow, yet powerful fear washed over her as she realized that if Jason wasn't in the penthouse, then he must have left - without her.  
  
Taking Katrina's tiny hand in her own, Belle gave her brother and Mimi one final smile and said, "Thanks so much for watching her."  
  
Waving his hand in the air, Brady simply said, "Don't worry about it, Belle. I love spending time with my favorite niece."  
  
Belle took one last look at her big brother and his wife. On some level, she knew that there was something wrong. She knew that Brady and Mimi were far from being what they presented themselves as being. However, Belle simply opened the door and departed the penthouse. She refused to truly acknowledge just how demented life was.  
  
The moment Belle left, Mimi turned her pale face to Brady and questioned, "Where is he?"  
  
Despite the slight breaking of his heart, Brady forced himself to display an indifferent expression as he answered, "He decided that he didn't want to stay after all."  
  
After turning away from his wife, Brady was able to take but a few steps before Mimi ran to him and tightly gripped his strong, muscular arms. For a few seconds, he battled Mimi as she pulled and tugged to make him look at her. Then, he merely turned to face her. He'd had enough fighting.  
  
"What did you say to him, Brady? Huh?"  
  
Looking down into Mimi's tear-filled eyes, Brady forgot that he was forever supposed to be the strong, unwavering one. Tossing aside his false indifference, Brady quietly replied, "Mimi, you may not believe me, but I didn't get rid of Jason to hurt you."  
  
A sob of sadness catching in the back of her throat, Mimi slammed her fists against Brady's firm chest and choked out the a single sentence, "I hate you."  
  
With great swiftness, Brady grabbed hold of Mimi's wrist before she could continue her pained assault on his body. At first, she attempted to pull away, but Brady's firm grip made her efforts pointless.  
  
Staring up into her husband's unreadable eyes, Mimi asked, "Why did you make him go away?"  
  
"It wasn't to hurt you. I swear. It was just something that had to be done."  
  
Continuing to gaze into Brady's icy blue eyes, Mimi asked almost sympathetically, "You honestly believe that, don't you?"  
  
"It's the truth," declared Brady. But, even he realized that Mimi wasn't really the one he was trying to convince.  
  
"No, it's not. You and I both know that things can be different. If you would just stop hating the world . . . "  
  
With a dramatic fling of his arm, Brady silenced Mimi by clearing the nearby stand of all its contents. Watching a vase and its beautiful contents crash to floor, Mimi found herself oddly fascinated by the shards of glass that began to litter her living room floor.  
  
She was reminded of an angry tantrum she had thrown not so long ago after a bitter argument with Brady. It had been the morning after her first night with Jason, and she had returned home only to find Brady in his usual sardonic mood. And, after he had left her alone, she had haphazardly knocked items to the floor. Like her life, the pieces were nearly broken beyond repair.  
  
Stepping over the mess he had made, Brady crossed the room and muttered, "I need a drink."  
  
Mimi considered telling Brady that it was a little early in the day to be hitting the bottle, but she knew that her words would be of no importance to him. As in his youth, Brady Black refused to be controlled by people he couldn't respect. And, Mimi had lost his respect long ago - if she ever had it at all.  
  
Still standing near the broken items on the floor, Mimi asked, "Are you going to tell me what really happened, or should I go find Jason and ask him?"  
  
His freshly poured drink in hand, Brady turned to Mimi with a cruel smirk and questioned, "You're actually pathetic enough to go chasing after that loser, aren't you? You're so weak, Mimi."  
  
"You're the weak one, Brady Black. You're too afraid of your own feelings to ever let Chloe Lane get close to you again. I don't know why, but for some reason, you honestly love that diva. I'll never understand why you pushed her away like you did. You had everything within your grasp, and you just threw it away."  
  
As Mimi spoke, she kept a watchful eye on the glass Brady gripped in his hand. Part of her almost expected it to shatter right before her eyes as he tightened his grip with anger.  
  
However, Brady shocked Mimi when he gently sat the glass down on the coffee table and placed his body on the couch. His gaze solely focused on the balcony doors, Brady responded, "It was never within my grasp, Mimi. I was kidding myself. I got caught up in the moment and forgot what my life was really like. That was the mistake."  
  
Mimi slowly neared the couch and sat down, keeping herself a good distance from Brady. As she watched the pained expression that covered his face, Mimi realized that he had never really wanted to hurt Chloe. He somehow believed that he had actually been doing the right thing.  
  
But, Mimi's brief pity for her husband wasn't enough to make her forget that he was the same man that had not only made her miserable for years, but had somehow managed to force Jason out of her life.  
  
Her anger hidden just under the surface, Mimi asked, "What's the difference, Brady? Why were you willing to accept me sleeping with Shawn, but insisted upon getting Jason out of my life?"  
  
His glass halfway to his lips, Brady paused and actually considered giving Mimi an honest answer. After years of living a lie, he couldn't help but be tempted by something as simple as the truth. Yet, it was his hatred of both the outside world and the inner world he had created for himself that motivated him to simply push the truth into yet another dark corner.  
  
His distraught mind flashing back to the horrid photograph that he had used to blackmail Jason, Brady knew exactly why it was that he would never allow Jason Masters to ruin his marriage. Brady knew what Jason had done, and it was probably something best forgotten.  
  
But, Brady could never forget.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
The pounding seemed unnaturally loud as Chloe dashed across her hotel room to answer the door. Swinging it open, she discovered her guest to be none other than Jason Masters.  
  
Most definitely not in the mood to even pretend to have manners, Jason pushed past Chloe and entered her room. While Chloe slammed the door shut, Jason made himself at home by tossing his athletic figure onto Chloe's bed.  
  
As the woman who had so often served as both his nemesis and confederate approached him, Jason stated, "So, you almost got Brady back."  
  
"Yeah, but you and I have both heard the old saying. Almost only counts in horse shoes." When Jason merely tucked his arms behind his head and gave no response, Chloe sat down on the edge of the bed and questioned, "What? No, where there's a will, there's a way? Aren't you going to tell me that Brady and Mimi's marriage is the work of the devil and it must be destroyed?"  
  
His voice giving away his inner feelings of defeat, Jason simply replied, "Not this time."  
  
Looking at Jason with obvious curiosity, Chloe asked gently, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
Jason slowly moved his arms away from his head and used his elbows to prop himself up and look at Chloe. "As much as I hate to admit it, you were right." Taking note of the somewhat shocked expression on Chloe's face, Jason explained, "On some level, you knew that we were fighting a losing battle, didn't you?"  
  
"It doesn't really matter now, Jason. We were trying to win a game that has no winners - only losers."  
  
"I'm beginning to see that," admitted Jason in defeat. After a moment of contemplative silence, he continued, "I guess there's something you should know."  
  
"Somehow, I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this."  
  
"Oh, you won't. I know I didn't."  
  
Crawling to the top of the bed, Chloe dropped her body roughly a foot away from Jason, and the two resigned themselves to staring at the ceiling. Almost afraid of what her high school bully had to say, Chloe stated, "This has to do with Brady, doesn't it?"  
  
"He knows, Chloe. He knows that you and I had sex."  
  
Chloe's body made no movements. As though she were physically frozen in that moment, Chloe did little more than continue to stare emptily up at the ceiling. She didn't cry, and she didn't scream. She accepted.  
  
Knowing that some part of Chloe wanted an explanation but would never ask for it, Jason continued, "I had finally won Mimi's trust, and we went back to the penthouse to tell Brady that their marriage was over."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, Brady sent Mimi upstairs to check on Philip and Belle's rugrat. Then, he gave me a nice little surprise . . . a photo of you and I together on the New Year's Eve before you left Salem." With an uncovered venom in his words, Jason added, "He said that he got the photograph from Jan."  
  
Releasing a frustrated and unamused chuckle, Chloe commented ruefully, "Why am I not surprised?"  
  
Continuing to keep his gaze focused on the ceiling above him, Jason replied, "I honestly hate her. I actually hate her more than I do Brady. I have a feeling that if it hadn't been for Jan, Brady Black never would have been an issue in my romance with Mimi."  
  
Chloe turned to face Jason for the first time in several minutes. Overwhelmed by her own curiosity, she questioned, "How so?"  
  
Turning his head to meet Chloe expectant gaze, Jason answered, "First, of course, is the fact that Jan gave Brady a picture of you and me in bed together. I have no idea how she managed to get a snapshot of that, but she did."  
  
"She's a satanic tramp," Chloe commented quietly. "She's capable of anything."  
  
"Yeah, well, there are some other things that have been bothering me about Jan . . . things that just don't add up."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Do you know who was Mimi's closest confidant around the time she married Brady?" Answering his own bitter question, Jason stated, "Jan."  
  
"I take it that there's a point to this somewhere?"  
  
"Come on, Chloe, you're an intelligent person. Just look at the big picture."  
  
"The big picture? The big picture is that you and I were foolish to even waste our time trying to destroy Brady and Mimi's marriage."  
  
Shaking his head, Jason replied, "That's only part of the picture, Vampira. You're only looking at a few recent events. You're overlooking some very important facts. More than likely, Jan has known all along that you and I slept together."  
  
Growing wearing of Jason's conspiracy theory ramblings, Chloe impatiently demanded, "So?"  
  
"So . . . well, I'm not quite sure. But, Chloe, you have to admit that there are way too many coincidences happening for there to not be some type of scheme. And, I'd bet my life that Jan is behind everything."  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me," stated Chloe matter-of-factly. "Jan Spears has been a thorn in my side for as long as I've known her . . . perhaps even longer."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Jason questioned as he wondered if there was yet another part of the big picture that he was missing.  
  
"All I'm saying is that Jan has always gotten away with things and had her own way. She gets the rewards in life, and everyone else receives the punishments."  
  
"Yeah, I'd give anything just to see Jan get what she deserves. Of course, if Jan is guilty of just half the things I suspect she's done, then even death is too good of fate for her," vehemently growled Jason. The more he considered all the things that Jan was possibly responsible for, the more angry he became. He would forever blame Jan for Mimi marrying Brady. And, he would also blame her for not being able to steal Mimi away from Brady because of some taudry photograph. And, he would forever hate Jan for all the other photographs that she might possibly possess of other unlawful or immoral events in Jason's life.  
  
"Too bad someone didn't get rid of her a long time ago," stated Chloe as she allowed herself to momentarily dream of a world without Jan Spears. "Life would have been so much better if Jan had never existed."  
  
"Who would have thought? You and I agreeing on not only one but two issues. Brady and Mimi's marriage is hopeless, and someone needs to make Jan pay for everything that she's done."  
  
"Oh, yeah," responded Chloe as she smiled just slightly and stared into Jason's amazing eyes. "Someone needs to make Jan suffer."  
  
Sharing Chloe's line of thought, Jason commented, "Or, maybe two someones."  
  
"Jan Spears is going to be sorry that she ever crossed either of us." 


	24. Chapter 23

Determination colored Chloe's cheeks as she carefully wrote a detailed plan for the evening. She knew the importance of being fully prepared when doing battle against the enemy - and Jan Spears was most definitely a wicked foe.  
  
His body casually relaxed on Chloe's bed, Jason watched his cohort with a sense of rare fascination. He understood that Chloe truly hated Jan, but he just couldn't understand why. There were a million little reasons for Chloe to despise Jan, and Jason tried to tell himself that Chloe's ultimate hatred was merely the result of all those little things adding up over the years. However, on some level, Jason was aware that there was a piece of the puzzle that he was missing. And, that piece explained Chloe's true hatred of Jason's former flame.  
  
"What don't I know?"  
  
Chloe's eyes were only partially clouded by confusion as she responded, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh, I'm willing to bet you know exactly what I'm talking about, Lane. There's something that you're not telling me - and, it has to do with Jan."  
  
A rather cold haze made itself apparent in Chloe's eyes. Her voice eerily calm, she stated, "Let it go."  
  
Jason found himself overcome with curiosity. Chloe Lane had always been a mystery, but he had a feeling that her previous secrets were but a fraction as intriguing as whatever hidden truth she kept to herself that surely involved the infamous Jan Spears. Sitting up on the bed, Jason stared at his companion intently and questioned, "What did she do to you?"  
  
Returning Jason's unwavering stare, Chloe countered, "I've got a better question - what did she do to you? I've spent enough of my life disliking you to know what you're really like. And, there is no way that you would just abandon Mimi and turn your rage on Jan if the only reason was a photograph of you and me. There's more to the story, Jase."  
  
Jason considered denying Chloe's hinted accusations. Part of him thought about just lying and saying that Jan had done nothing but show Brady a single photograph. But, after years of concealing the truth, Jason had learned that it was far better to just reveal some things.  
  
Scooting his body to the foot of the bed, Jason placed himself within three feet of where Chloe sat at the desk. His voice low, as though he feared the walls themselves would hear his secrets, Jason confessed, "You're right, if that photograph was the only obstacle, I would just tell Mimi about sleeping with you and try to win her back. But, I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of and some of them just might be unforgivable in Mimi's eyes. Unfortunately, Jan has proof of my past screw-ups. And, until Jan is no longer a threat, I can't be with Mimi. And, even if Jan did disappear, I'm still not sure Mimi and I could ever be together. Brady Black will always be a problem."  
  
Though she heard every word Jason had said and knew that it was something she couldn't overlook, Chloe chose to pay his comments no response. Instead, she said, "Why don't you go grab something to eat downstairs? I need to make a few phone calls, then we can get started on our game plan."  
  
"Not so fast," stated Jason as he hurriedly rose from the bed and placed his hand over Chloe's as she was about to lift the receiver.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Keeping his hand atop Chloe's as she sent him a glare that was nothing short of menacing, Jason said, "Whether you like it or not, we're partners. So, don't think that you're just going to banish me from the room. We're working together to make Jan pay, so don't try and get rid of me - even if you do hate me as much as I hate you."  
  
Chloe quickly pulled her hand out from under Jason's and sent him yet another uncaring glare. Her voice full of the determination she had always possessed, Chloe stated, "Fine. You can stay."  
  
"Thank you, that's so kind of you," sarcastically replied Jason as he returned to the bed and made himself comfortable once more. "Now, how exactly are we going to ruin Jan's life?"  
  
"By bringing it to an end."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Silent were the sobs that gently racked Mimi's body as she stood on the balcony. The tears that filled her eyes and slowly slipped down her face had left their nasty red mark upon the tender area around her eyes. In the back of her throat was the familiar burning sensation that accompanies such wretched sobbing.  
  
Through blurry eyes, Mimi watched the world below. It never failed to amaze her that the rest of the world went on as though nothing were wrong while she stood above them with a heart forever shattered.  
  
In a way, she resented all the people who displayed the cheerfulness she had once known. It seemed terribly unfair that others were allowed to have the happiness that she so desperately craved while she was forced to suffer.  
  
Her mind drifting back in time to an era of cheerfulness, Mimi recalled just how happy she had once been . . . before she had a handsome husband and expensive jewelry. When she had lived a simple, unpretentious life, Mimi had grasped such joy. However, that joy had quickly vanished once she stumbled into what was looked upon as a nearly perfect life by the outside world.  
  
Using the back of her hand to wipe away the tears that streamed down her face, Mimi angrily muttered, "I never should have married Brady. I never should have lied and told him that I was pregnant . . . and, I wouldn't have if it hadn't been for Jan Spears."  
  
All signs of the quirky teenager of the past were gone as Mimi stated, "I wish I were dead." Glancing down at the busy city street below, Mimi almost smiled as she quipped, "And, it won't be long before Jan does, too."  
  
"Before Jan does what?" Brady questioned as he appeared from indoors.  
  
Completely ignoring the question asked by her spouse, Mimi kept her back to him and stated, "I'm going upstairs to lie down."  
  
Brady could only release a frustrated sigh as his wife pushed past him and back into the penthouse. Not once had she really made eye contact since he joined her on the balcony. She simply brushed past him despondently.  
  
Left alone to look down upon the world bustling below, Brady mumbled aloud, "You're not the only one with regrets, Mimi . . . not by a long shot."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Belle struggled to keep her tired eyes open and focused on Katrina and the colorful blocks that so greatly held the child's attention. Using all her inner willpower, Belle fought against the drowsiness that was surely the result of a recent loss of sleep. And, Belle knew exactly why she couldn't sleep. Shawn Brady.  
  
In Belle's mind, Shawn was never supposed to return to Salem. After having worked so hard to build a solid marriage with Philip, Belle could hardly deal with Shawn's reappearance. She had long ago forced herself to believe that her first love would never resurface in her life. Yet, he had.  
  
On some level, Belle honestly loved Philip. Despite his many shortcomings, the former rich kid of Salem High had a heart of gold. He adored Belle and Katrina . . . and, his every action proved that to Belle.  
  
Yet, memories of her relationship with Shawn seemed to haunt Belle's nights. It was to the point that the intense recollections of Shawn holding her close were causing sleep to evade her entirely. There had been nights since Shawn's homecoming when Belle had gotten less than two hours sleep, but she trudged onward with that almost innocent smile still forced upon her tired face.  
  
Keeping a watchful eye on her daughter, Belle strolled no farther away than the balcony doors. As the rays of sun fought through the glass to gently warm her face, Belle wondered the same question that she had pondered for far too long . . . Where had it all gone wrong? 


	25. Chapter 24

A thick fog drifted along the lonesome city streets of Salem, and the dark clouds masked any soft moonlight from illuminating the loathsome world below.  
  
As was usually the case, Jan Spears found herself alone, without any true companionship. After years of despising all those around her, Jan had finally succeeded in pushing everyone away. In all the world there was not a single person who loved her or cared about her. She was truly a solitaire figure in the universe.  
  
Yet, Jan was not completely bothered by her separation from the rest of the living world. She had her money - the money she had sold her soul to Victor Kiriakis to get - and, that was all she had ever believed she needed.  
  
There were rare moments when Jan allowed herself to ponder what life might have been like if she had chosen love over money. However, she had become far too accustomed to her privileged life to ever really regret her past decisions very much. She had been both Victor's lover and his cohort. Both were enjoyable positions that ultimately left her with quite a nice fortune.  
  
Glaring out her front window, Jan recalled many of the mistakes that continued to haunt her. From torturing Chloe and the men who loved her to so easily letting go of Jason, Jan knew that she had all too often chosen the wrong path simply because it had the most amusing scenery and was less difficult for traveling.  
  
"Dare I ask whom you're plotting against now?"  
  
Hurriedly turning away from the window and the dark night outside, Jan found herself facing a rather annoying man that had been a thorn in her side for far too long . . . too bad he was such a damn good kisser.  
  
Her voice laden with obviously false sweetness, Jan greeted, "Ah, Kevin, what makes you think I would ever plot against anyone?"  
  
Kevin mirrored Jan's fraudulent amiableness as he replied, "What would make me think such a thing? I know you, Janice Spears. I honestly know you." His tone shifting to a darker, more serious state, Kevin quietly added, "And, that frightens me."  
  
The playfulness gone from her voice, Jan asked with newfound boredom, "What do you want, Lambert? Don't tell me that you broke into my house just to annoy me."  
  
"Far from it. I came here to warn you."  
  
"Warn me? Oh, don't you even tell me that you're threatening me. Because, if you are, I swear that I'll . . ."  
  
Laughing rather mirthlessly, Kevin dropped his body onto Jan's sofa and interrupted, "You'll what? Call me cruel names like you did in high school?"  
  
Her lips curving into a sinister smile, Jan answered, "Hmm, considering everything you learned about me, Kev, you should know that I'm capable of so much more than name-calling. If you come after me, you'll be the one to suffer."  
  
Adjusting his eye glasses, Kevin coolly responded, "Well, by my calculations, you won't have time to make anyone suffer. . . . you'll already be dead."  
  
Jan's heart suddenly began to beat just a little faster and her cool exterior was flushed by a wave of anxiety. Attempting to sound in control, she demanded, "What are you talking about? Are you threatening to kill me?"  
  
"Well, if no one else steps up to do the job, I guess I could do it. But, knowing how much some of our former classmates hate you, I feel quite certain that you will meet your demise at one of their hands."  
  
Her fear seeping away, Jan retorted, "Whatever. There's no way one of my spineless enemies will try anything."  
  
Ignoring Jan's comment, Kevin observed, "In the end, there's just two people that I'll honestly feel sorry for . . . Shawn Brady and Belle Kiriakis. All the other people that you've hurt just might have deserved it. Or, at least, were willing to fight back. But, not Shawn and Belle. How sad is it that the two innocent people will be the ones to suffer the most?"  
  
Waving her hand as though she were dismissing Kevin like a child in grade school, Jan said, "Stop your babbling. You're beginning to give me a headache."  
  
"Fine, I'll leave. But, if I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open . . . if I slept at all."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
With a sense of bored fascination, Jason watched her stalk the room as though she were a caged animal searching for any escape . . . by any means. Other than a very mild sexual interest, Jason did not truly worry himself with the happenings of Chloe Lane. However, he found himself thoroughly intrigued by her current state of agitation.  
  
Hoping to pry the hidden truth from Chloe's tight lips, Jason casually suggested, "If you talk about it, it might actually make you feel better."  
  
Stopping in her tracks, Chloe shot Jason an annoyed glare and then responded, "Yeah, and if you drop dead, I'll really feel better."  
  
"As your partner in crime, I deserve to know the truth. I have the right to know exactly what I'm getting myself into."  
  
"Haven't we already made that clear? You and I are going to pay Jan back for every horrible thing she's done to us and everyone we love. We're going to pay her back for ever even being born."  
  
Chloe's venomous words and chilling glare truly disturbed Jason. It seemed that the cruelness of life had affected the beautiful brunette more than anyone had ever guessed.  
  
Dropping all subtlety, Jason simply asked, "What the hell did she do to you?"  
  
"It doesn't concern you, Jason."  
  
"Like I've already said, Chloe, we're partners. And, partners don't keep things like this from each other . . . even if they do hate each other."  
  
"Oh, really? Because, I seem to remember you mentioning that Jan possibly had some incriminating photographs of you. And, as I recall, you never did tell me just what you had done. Maybe we should discuss that. After all, we don't want to keep secrets."  
  
Feeling as though he were now the caged animal, Jason retorted, "Fine, you win. I'll let it go."  
  
From his usual position on Chloe's hotel room bed, Jason watched his cohort glide across the room in her rather alluring black leather attire. Her hair piled atop her head, Chloe glared at Jason and demanded, "Are you going to lie there all day and stare at me, or are we going to actually go through with our plan?"  
  
Jason took a deep, fortifying breath before replying with some reluctance, "Let's do it."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
After hearing Belle and Katrina enter the penthouse next door, Mimi carefully slipped out of her home and into the area near the elevator. Pulling her sleek black coat tighter to her body, Mimi kicked away the hesitance that seemed to snip at her heels.  
  
Knowing that too many people might see her if she used the elevator, Mimi reluctantly made her way to the stairwell. It may be a long walk down, but she knew it was well worth it if it meant no one knew she was going to see Jan Spears.  
  
And, just as Mimi disappeared into the dimly lit stairwell, Shawn Brady stepped out of the elevator. He had taken special care to make certain that Philip's Mercedes was not in the parking garage before making his way up to the penthouse. Shawn only hoped that he would be able to finally convince Belle to leave her husband before Philip returned from wherever he had disappeared.  
  
With slow steps, Shawn nervously approached the door that separated him from the only woman who had ever been able to truly capture his heart. Raising his right hand into the air, Shawn gently pressed the doorbell.  
  
Nearly immediately, the door opened to reveal Belle. Her beautiful blond hair was pulled back in tight pony tail and a dark v-neck shirt clung seductively to her body.  
  
Her frustration evident in her tired voice, Belle questioned, "Shawn, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to see you again, Belle."  
  
"You shouldn't be here . . . Philip might come home any minute, and he would be really upset to find you here."  
  
Fighting the various emotions that were pulling him in so very many directions, Shawn quietly responded, "A love like ours never dies, Belle. You and I both know that. So, please, don't try to deny what we feel for each other."  
  
Moving away from the door, Belle walked to the plush sofa and sat down. As Shawn shut the front door and followed his high school sweetheart, Belle said, "We were just kids, Shawn. But, we've both had time to grow up and change."  
  
Slightly losing his temper, Shawn loudly demanded, "What is wrong with you? How can you even say that stuff? We love each other. That's the truth and you can't change it. And, neither can Philip."  
  
Her pretty eyes becoming tainted with tears, Belle softly responded, "You just don't understand, Shawn. Philip and Katrina are my life. They're the reason I wake up every day. Sometimes, they're the only reason. I won't lose them."  
  
"I would never ask you to abandon your daughter. All I want is for us to find some way to be together. Set Philip free and come be with me, Belle."  
  
"I can't."  
  
His own eyes covered by the faintest mist of tears, Shawn responded, "You say that like you don't have a choice, but you do."  
  
"I've already made my choice . . . I made it a long time ago. I'm sorry, Shawn. No matter how much I do love you, I won't leave my family to be with you. I just can't."  
  
Simply stating what his own heart knew to be the truth, Shawn said, "Our love is eternal. So, no matter which paths we choose right now, someday we will meet up again. Our paths will cross, and we'll be reunited, Belle. I know it."  
  
Unable to give Shawn a true response, Belle glanced at her watch, which read 10:15, and stated, "Shawn, it's getting late. Maybe you should just go back to the hotel and forget you ever even came to see me. Let me stay here safe and sound with my daughter. Just go."  
  
"Is that what you honestly want me to do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Unable to deny the woman of his dreams anything she requested, Shawn regretfully stood and walked to the front door. After taking one last look at the back of Belle's head as she stared down at her own hands, Shawn left the penthouse, the door gently shutting behind him.  
  
Though he felt incredibly lost as he shut that door, Shawn knew exactly where he had to go and what had to be done. What was done could never be changed, but he was determined to salvage the future. And, he would do whatever it took.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
The sound of the gunshot was almost deafening - as was the silence that followed. As her body fell to the carpeted floor, Jan stared up at her darkly clothed attacker with blurry eyes that fully conveyed her shock.  
  
As Jan's dark blood departed her body and soaked the cream-colored carpet, she fought to draw each and every labored breath. Even as she lay on the ground gasping for air, Jan continued to focus her fading gaze on the person who had pulled the trigger - the person who stood frozen in the living room.  
  
Then, just as the hands of Jan's grandfather clock marked 11:30, the attacker slowly backed away from the blood-covered victim who lay wheezing on the floor.  
  
As the person silently fled her home, Jan took her last breaths. The pain becoming too severe to be handled, Jan allowed herself to finally lose a battle . . . the battle for life. 


	26. Chapter 25

In those last fleeting moments before death consumed Jan, her fading mind traveled back to her own undoing. Her greatest folly had proven to be the pushing of those who simply should not be pushed. Yet, Jan had refused to back away when the signs of underlying anger became frightfully clear.  
  
The echoing words of her many foes filled her mind as the light faded from the room. Even in death, Jan knew that she would be unable to forget the vengefulness that had repeatedly been directed at her.  
  
And, at the top of the list was her first love, Jason Masters. She could hear so many of his cruel words taunt her in her final moments. If you don't keep your mouth shut, you'll be sorry . . . Just know that there will be consequences if you open your mouth to anyone . . .  
  
Then, there had been Philip and his own brand of anger and torment. But, I'm warning you right now, Jan, don't double cross me. I am my father's son, and I won't hesitate to prove it. . . . I warned you, Jan. Even you know better than to cross a Kiriakis . . .You screwed us over for the last time, Jan. It's payback time . . .  
  
Even the nerd from high school had harbored a deep rooted hatred for Jan. Fine, I'll leave. But, I will be back, Jan. And, when I return, I won't be so easily dissuaded from staying . . . Well, by my calculations, you won't have time to make anyone suffer, you'll already be dead . . . Fine, I'll leave. But, if I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open - if I slept at all.  
  
The life fading from her body, Jan finally began to regret her thoughtless and cruel actions . . . but, only because she realized that her dastardly deeds had been the cause of her imminent death. It seemed that so many people had voiced a hatred for Jan, and so many more had plotted in silence. The life leaving her body, Jan understood that it had only been a matter of time before one of her victims made her a victim.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Hours later dawn began to cast itself upon the vindictive city. Having been awake all night, Jason Masters rubbed his tired eyes and sipped a cup of coffee as he watched the sunrise out his bedroom window.  
  
Never had Jason felt so entirely drained of life. His eyes focused blindly on a pigeon that perched itself on the window ledge. And, though Jason was staring directly at the winged creature, he did not truly see it. All he saw was a lifeless body and dark curls resting on a carpeted floor.  
  
When he and Chloe had left the hotel, Jason had firmly believed that he wanted nothing more than to see Jan Spears dead. However, as the image of her murdered body filled his mind, Jason wondered if he might have been wrong.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Like a pair of sleek cats gliding unseen through a dark alley, Jason and Chloe slipped into the home of Jan Spears. With silent footsteps, the couple slowly made their way across the kitchen and toward the narrow hallway that led to the living room and front staircase.  
  
As he followed Chloe on her mission to find Jan, Jason wondered how his life had reached the point of causing another human being more pain and suffering than imaginable. How could he have taken a turn so wrong that it would lead him to such an extreme situation?  
  
The original goal of Jason and Chloe was not too kill Jan. They merely wanted to end the life she knew and make her almost crave death. It was time for Jan to finally receive her comeuppance.  
  
Drifting down the dark hallway, Chloe whispered, "Something's not right . . . I can feel it."  
  
Jason continued to follow Chloe but found himself greatly bothered by what his partner had said. The more he allowed himself to really become a part of the situation, the more Jason also realized that something was amiss. He wasn't quite sure what was wrong, but something was causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on their own.  
  
Suddenly, Jason reached out and tightly gripped Chloe's upper arm. Pulling the brunette close to him, Jason hissed, "You're right, something is wrong. It's not just dark in here. It's too dark. No lamps, no night lights, no anything. Not many people know it, but Jan can't deal with total darkness. She has to have some source of light . . . and, there isn't any."  
  
Chloe's heart began to beat much faster as she thought about what Jason said. Jan's car had been parked outside, so the villainess had to be home. Yet, if she was there, why would she purposely make herself uncomfortable by casting the house in complete darkness?  
  
Carefully turning on her flashlight, Chloe took a deep breath before beginning to move away from Jason. Yet, in a rare moment of gallantry, Jason gently kept hold of Chloe's arm until he had stepped in front of her. Taking the flashlight from her hand, he whispered, "Follow me."  
  
Even in such a distressing moment, Chloe couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at what she considered to be Jason's macho attitude.  
  
When he reached the end of the hallway and found himself entering the spacious living room, Jason slowly shined the beam around the room. Satisfied that no one was standing in the living area, Jason began to cross the room. Following right behind him was Chloe.  
  
Reaching the edge of the sofa, Jason kept his back to it and Chloe while using the flashlight to illuminate the opposite wall. While Jason did so, Chloe casually glanced around the dark living room.  
  
Her sight falling on a figure on the floor with a head full of curls, Chloe breathlessly backed up and bumped into Jason.  
  
Turning to tell Chloe to be more careful, Jason's words died on his lips when he realized that something had obviously grabbed the diva's full attention. Shining the flashlight to where Chloe was staring in horror, Jason discovered himself looking at the bloody body of Jan herself.  
  
Choking out the only words that came to her mind, Chloe whispered, "Looks like we weren't the only ones with a score to settle tonight."  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Stepping out onto the familiar balcony, Mimi took a deep breath and reveled in the cool breeze that dominated the early morning. Across the horizon, she could glimpse the sun rising behind the taller city buildings and gray clouds.  
  
She had hardly slept at all, and her body felt more exhausted than it ever had. Mimi felt as if the weight of the world was upon her shoulders and wished that she had someone to help her with the burden.  
  
Her tired eyes drifting shut, Mimi began to recall the night she had survived but would never forget.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Having left her car parked two blocks away, Mimi approached the dark home of her worst enemy. Periodically, the moon's light would escape the dark clouds and cast an eery glow upon the world below.  
  
Mimi carefully walked to the side of the house and kept herself hidden by the shrubbery that surrounded the brick home. Following the line of immaculate shrubs, Mimi neared the back door of the home. Just as she was about to step away from the safety the green bushes provided, Mimi's heart practically stopped as her breath caught in her throat.  
  
Crouching down as close to the ground as possible, Mimi had to use all her strength to keep her nervous body from shaking. Coming out the door she had been preparing to enter were two darkly clothed figures.  
  
From where she was located, Mimi couldn't quite see their faces, but it was obvious even in the dark that the duo consisted of a man and a woman.  
  
Mimi then heard the man tell his companion in a low whisper that they should split up and just forget that the night had ever happened. With increased curiosity, Mimi saw the woman give a faint nod and walk in the opposite direction.  
  
After a few seconds of hesitation, the man turned to walk away in the reverse direction of his companion. That was when Mimi saw his face and felt the blood drain from her own. Slipping away in the dark of the night was Jason Masters.  
  
Mimi wasn't quite certain who Jason had been with or what they had done, but she got the feeling it couldn't be good. Deciding that she no longer wanted to confront Jan about her past treacheries, Mimi moved along side the house.  
  
As she reached the living room window, Mimi heard a car coming down the street and instinctively ducked down below the top of the hedges.  
  
Keeping herself hidden from the passing car, Mimi casually turned and glanced in the window as the moon escaped the clouds once more. As the unusually bright moonlight shined through the large window, Mimi caught a glimpse of something she could never forget.  
  
On the floor near the edge of the sofa, Mimi clearly saw Jan's distinct dark curly hair. Through the darkness, Mimi couldn't make out much more, but she seriously doubted that Jan had simply laid down on the floor to take a nap.  
  
The words she had heard Jason speak began to echo in her mind, and Mimi immediately feared the worst. Though she could only get a glimpse of Jan's head due to the position of the couch, it didn't appear that the cruel young woman was in good health - if she was even alive. To Mimi it was obvious that only one thing could have happened. Jason and his female accomplice had murdered Jan.  
  
Wanting to get as far away from the house as fast as she could, Mimi found herself in a state that didn't require caution or logical thought. Without even thinking about her actions, she began to hurriedly back away from the window and what it had revealed.  
  
As the clouds covered the moon once more, Mimi felt herself back into someone. The scream she instinctively wanted to give was stopped by a strong hand quickly clasping her mouth. The man wrapped his free arm around Mimi and pulled her to him.  
  
In a whisper, the man stated, "Don't scream, Mimi. Don't you dare scream."  
  
Her body freezing, Mimi felt the scream die before ever reaching the air. When the man released his grip on her, Mimi turned to face him and fearfully asked, "What are you doing here, Brady?"  
  
"I have a better question. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing," Mimi quickly breathed.  
  
Sensing just how upset Mimi was, Brady said, "Why don't you just go on home and forget that you ever even saw me here. As soon as Jan and I take care of a few things, I'll be home, too."  
  
Grabbing Brady's arm as he began to walk away, Mimi whispered, "No! Don't go into that house."  
  
Brady carefully observed Mimi and her apparent agitation. His voice sounding almost reassuring, Brady softly asked, "Mimi, what happened? Why can't I go into the house?"  
  
"We have to go, Brady. We have to go now. Jan's dead. I don't know how or why, but I saw her body on the floor. We have to get out of here before the cops show up."  
  
Brady merely nodded and guided Mimi in the direction of his car two streets over. He would send an employee to come after his wife's car later. At the moment, he was too concerned with making certain that he and Mimi were both back at the penthouse before the police arrived on the scene to investigate the murder.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Philip tried to force his tired eyes to focus on the business section of the newspaper, but he found it to be a very difficult task. Sleep had pervaded him for most of the night, partly because of Jan Spears and partly because he had slept on the couch so he wouldn't wake Belle when he finally came home.  
  
Knowing that it was pointless to try concentrating on financial figures when his mind was elsewhere, Philip threw the newspaper onto the coffee table. He released a deep sigh as he slouched down just a little and dropped his head back against the soft couch.  
  
His eyes invariably drifting shut, Philip's mind wandered back to the previous night.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Forgoing the inconvenience of knocking, Philip merely barged into the home of Jan Spears. The darkhaired beauty showed immediate displeasure with Philip's hasty and crude entrance.  
  
Glaring at her uninvited guest, Jan stayed seated on the couch as she snidely asked, "Ever hear of knocking?"  
  
Philip completely ignored Jan's comment as he stalked across the room and brazenly announced, "You screwed us over for the last time, Jan. It's payback time."  
  
Only feeling the most insignificant amount of apprehension, Jan rolled her eyes at Philip's dramatics and replied, "Why don't you just scurry on along, Philly? You're too much of a spineless loser to ever really do anything."  
  
"You're wrong, Jan. You've finally pushed me too far, and now you have to suffer."  
  
The smug smile dropped from Jan's face as she tried to estimate just how serious Philip was. Over the years, she had learned that quite often Philip Kiriakis did little more than bluff. Looking at him as he hovered over her, Jan hoped that he was only bluffing once again.  
  
Rising to her feet, Jan brushed past Philip and threw the magazine she had been reading down on a nearby stand. "Look, Philip, it's late and I want to go to bed. Would you please leave . . . now?"  
  
"No, actually, I won't be leaving quite yet."  
  
Nervously crossing her arms over her chest, Jan slowly questioned, "Why are you really here?"  
  
"I told you. It's time for you to finally get what you deserve."  
  
It was at that precise moment that Jan looked past the exterior of the Philip she had always known and saw what lurked deep inside those tempting eyes that only he could possess. Hidden below the classic boyish good looks was something that Jan had seen years before - in the eyes of Victor Kiriakis. It was an unearthly determination to protect his family. It was a determination that frightened Jan.  
  
Attempting to stay calm, Jan responded, "Philip, I'm not joking. I want you to leave, okay? Just go home to Belle and the rugrat."  
  
"Yeah, but just how long will I have a wife and daughter to go home to if I don't take care of you and your big mouth, huh?"  
  
"Philip, I swear that I won't tell your precious Belle anything. You have my word."  
  
Laughing mirthlessly, Philip replied, "And, we both know how much your word means, right? You're a born liar, Jan. You swore to me that you'd take care of Shawn and make sure things worked out for Chloe and Brady. And, of course, we both know how that ended."  
  
Becoming increasingly nervous, Jan began, "But, Philip . . ."  
  
"No!" Philip yelled. "I'm sick of your excuses and lies. It's time to end it . . . and, I know just how."  
  
Philip had taken only one or two steps toward Jan when the shrill ringing of his cellular phone filled the living room. Pulling the compact object from his coat pocket, Philip pressed a button and brought the device to his ear. In a growl, he demanded, "What?"  
  
While attempting to control both her heartbeat and breathing, Jan listened as Philip was apparently told of some type of emergency at the hotel he owned. Though she was unable to get all the details from merely listening to Philip's side of the conversation, Jan gathered that his presence was required immediately.  
  
Finishing his conversation, Philip slipped the phone back into his pocket and said, "Well, it seems that I'm going to have to leave a little early."  
  
"Darn, what a shame," Jan softly commented with subdued sarcasm.  
  
Showcasing his gorgeous dimples, Philip smiled and vowed, "Don't worry, Jan. I'll be back - when you least expect it, and you will pay. I promise."  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Forcing some semblance of a smile onto her face, Belle walked down the stairs and approached her husband as he sat on the sofa lost in his own memories. Unable to miss the pained expression on Philip's face, Belle silently wondered just what thought had stolen the light from him.  
  
Determined to at least pretend that all was well, Belle did what she always did. She forced away her fears, suspicions, and concerns and pasted that false smile on her face just as she had done for such a great part of her life. No matter what was happening, Belle had to make sure that she was everyone's own personal sunshine. It was her duty to make others hope that things just might be okay.  
  
Sitting down beside Philip on the couch, Belle casually brushed away the annoying strands of hair that always fell at the corner of his eye.  
  
Pulling his wife close to him, Philip placed a gently kiss on her temple and felt himself relax just a little by having her so close to him. Philip kept his arms tightly wrapped around Belle's petite body as he said, "I love you so much. You know that I would do anything for you, right? I mean it, Belle, I would do whatever it took to make sure that you and Katrina were safe and happy."  
  
Belle rested her head on Philip's chest and replied with teary eyes, "I know that, Philip. Growing up, that's the one thing my father would never let me forget. Family is everything. And, I would do anything to protect my family, too. Anything."  
  
And, she had - by killing Jan Spears. 


	27. Chapter 26 Part A

Staring at a stormy sky void of the moon's soft light, Belle shivered just slightly. Though she was standing in her own warm home, the dark night just outside the balcony doors was enough to chill her to the bone.  
  
Belle knew that Philip was aware that something was wrong with her. Yet, he refused to push her into a conversation she obviously didn't want to have. Unlike so many others in her life, Philip was willing to let Belle keep her bottled emotions without insisting to know why she felt the way she did.  
  
The news of Jan's unsolved murder had been covered by all the local television stations throughout the day, and it was almost impossible to turn on the radio without hearing it mentioned in a news update. It seemed as if everyone wanted to know what had happened to the wealthy and heartless young woman that was so incredibly hated.  
  
Thoughts of Jan's body falling to the floor rolled through Belle's mind like a very unwanted steam engine. There was no stopping the flood of memories.  
  
**(FLASHBACK)**  
  
Belle hadn't gone to Jan's home with murder as her motivation. She had only wanted to get a clear idea of where she stood with the dark-haired vixen. However, Jan had finally pushed the wrong person at the wrong time.  
  
When Jan opened her front door and found Belle Black-Kiriakis standing there, she sighed with boredom and indifference. She firmly believed that she was just too busy to worry with Shawn and Philip's leading lady. Yet, Belle planned to make sure Jan listened.  
  
Preparing to swing the door shut, Jan smirked and said, "Sorry, Belle, I don't have time to deal with naive little bimbos like you."  
  
"First, I'm not naive," replied Belle. "And, secondly, I think you should make time, Jan."  
  
Jan stared in genuine horror at the hand held gun that Belle had discreetly pulled from her purse. Jan didn't really think Belle would shoot her, but she decided that it might be best to humor the blonde - before torturing her. With a huff, Jan said, "Fine, come on in. But, please, make it quick."  
  
Belle strode past Jan with a forced look of composure. While she displayed a coolness she had often seen in her own father's attitude, Belle quivered in the depths of her heart. She had no intention of using the gun, but it made her incredibly uncomfortable to merely possess it.  
  
Having shut the door and followed her unwanted guest into the living room, Jan demanded, "Just get to the point and leave. Okay?"  
  
"Fine," responded Belle. "You have tried time after time to ruin my life. I know that I may never find out all the things you've done to me and my friends, but I do know enough to realize what an uncaring person you are."  
  
"Do you have a point to this little tirade?"  
  
"I want you to leave town. Just get out of Salem and leave us all alone. You've tortured us long enough."  
  
Jan rolled her eyes with childish annoyance. Her voice dripping with heartless sarcasm, Jan replied, "Gee, that sounds great. I'll just pack up my bags and leave town." Crossing her arms over her chest, Jan questioned, "Why are you so worried about your supposed friends? The only person you know that I've ever really wanted to destroy is Chloe Lane - and you hate her as much as I do. Don't you, Belle?"  
  
Dropping her gaze to the floor, Belle answered, "Yes, I hate Chloe. I hate her for being so close to Shawn in high school and for possibly being the reason he and I broke up. I hate her for being Philip's first love. And, I hate her for being the person to destroy my brother's chances of finding love." Belle lifted her head and stared intently at Jan. Her voice was almost taunting as she asked, "That's why I despise Chloe - but why do you? I don't believe for a minute that you're just angry because of some dead rat in high school. It's more than that - much more."  
  
"My vendetta against that freak is none of your damn business, Belle."  
  
"Ooh, did I strike a nerve?"  
  
Jan's gaze went from simply being uncaring to being a sadistic combination of cruel and vicious. She showed no signs of weakness as she retorted, "Oh, you don't want to push me, Belle. Trust me, I could tell you a whole lot of things that you just don't want to hear. Things that would make your darling Philip be seen for the scum that he is."  
  
"Shut-up!" Belle screamed. "Don't say things like that about Philip. He loves me!"  
  
"Whatever. Shawn left you, and so will Philip." Lost in the heat of the argument, Jan opted to reveal the secret she had been planning to keep for a little while longer. "After all, if Philip had really been planning to live happily ever after with you, he never would have slept with me."  
  
Belle could feel her own body begin to shake as she gripped the gun just a little tighter. Tears filled her eyes as she responded, "I don't care what you tricked Philip into doing. We love each other, and nothing can change that. Nothing. Not even a tramp like you."  
  
"Oh, you'd better shut your mouth, Belle, because you're really starting to make me angry. And, I can guarantee you that you don't want to do that."  
  
Smiling triumphantly despite the circumstances, Belle declared, "Oh, I haven't even begun to make you angry. First, I'm going to go back home to the man that I love - the man that you'll never be able to take from me. Then, I'll work on discovering your secret. I know that you're hiding something, and it has to do with why you hate Chloe so much. Oh, I'm gonna love telling the entire city that secret. Goodbye, Jan."  
  
Belle was almost to the door when the threat left Jan's mouth, "If you dare to open your mouth about anything involving me, I'll make sure that Philip leaves you and your bastard child all alone in the world."  
  
Attempting to appear both calm and innocent, Belle turned very slowly to face Jan. "I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't care."  
  
"Oh, you'll care when I tell Philly-boy the truth about Katrina. He'll definitely leave you then."  
  
Belle was simply not enough of a manipulator to continue to appear innocent. Her increased rate of breathing and eyes misted with tears were enough proof that she knew exactly what Jan was referring to in such a cruel manner.  
  
"Oh, I see that you're not so daring now that it's your secret that's going to be revealed."  
  
Her voice shaking, Belle replied, "I'm warning you, Jan. Don't open your mouth."  
  
Ignoring Belle's threat, Jan said with a self-assured smile, "You know, it's kinda sad how it all happened. You see, even before you had the idea of marrying Philip, Victor Kiriakis was already thinking it. He decided a long time ago that Philip needed a nice, good girl like you who was from a wealthy family."  
  
Approaching Jan, Belle asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Remember all those years ago when you wrote Shawn that cruel letter telling him to never come back home because you never wanted to see him again? As I recall, you wrote that not too long after you came home from visiting him that one time. And, I also seem to recall that you wrote the letter in response to a letter you received from him - or at least, a letter that you thought you received from him."  
  
Belle's eyes filled with tears as she demanded, "What did you and Victor do?" What did you do to us?"  
  
"Oh, nothing really. We just had a letter delivered to you that said Shawn just wasn't ready to settle down and that if he was, it wouldn't matter, because he'd have to deal with his feelings for Chloe before he could ever marry you." Laughing heartlessly, Jan said, "I can't believe that you really thought your precious Shawn wrote you that note. Then again, you always were a naive fool."  
  
Her facial features turning into a cool expression of pure hatred, Belle responded, "You made me think that he had only been using me to be near Chloe. You ruined my life!"  
  
"Whatever. No one forced you to lie about Katrina's parentage. Although, I must admit that it was rather sneaky of you to tell Philip that she was just some brat that needed a family when she was the child you had given up for adoption just a couple of years earlier. Hmm, I can't wait to find out how Philip will react when he finds out that he's been raising Shawn Brady's daughter. I bet he'll even tell Shawn the truth before he packs his bags and leaves you. Then, of course, Shawn will just take his daughter away when he finally decides to leave town again."  
  
"No! Philip can't find out!" Belle screamed as tears began to fall down her face. "I never wanted to hurt anyone. That's why I went to Colorado and never told anyone that I was pregnant. But, when I found out that Katrina's adoptive parents had died, I just had to have her back in my life. You can't take my family away from me. I won't let you!"  
  
Taking a few steps to her right, Jan picked up her cordless phone and replied, "Oh, just watch me. I'm going to call Philip and tell him what a horrible person you really are."  
  
Jan had only punched the first two numbers before the bullet hit her. Belle had never intended to kill Jan. However, as panic had taken control of her body, Belle had thoughtlessly done whatever she could to protect her family.  
  
The very moment Jan's body fell to the floor, Belle found herself unable to breathe. As she gasped for air, she began to cry and stare at Jan as she lay bleeding on the floor. Stuffing the gun into her purse, Belle sobbed, "Oh, God, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry . . ."  
  
**(END FLASHBACK)**  
  
The painfully vivid memory was washed from Belle's immediate thoughts by the sound of the doorbell chiming. Thinking that it was too late for it to be a visitor, Belle assumed that Philip had forgotten his key after working late at the office.  
  
Crossing the living room and forcing an almost believable smile onto her face, Belle swung the door open. To her dismay, it was not her husband who greeted her. It was Shawn Brady.  
  
Struggling to find words, Belle softly asked, "Shawn . . . what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to tell you that it's now or never. I love you so much, but I can't live like this, Belle. I can't take it. So, please, just go away with me. I'm not asking you to desert your family. I'm just begging you to take a little trip with me. Just come with me and we'll find some way to work things out."  
  
The eternal teenager within Belle wanted nothing more than to tell Shawn that she'd run away with him and that they'd never have to look back. Yet, the matured part of Belle knew that it simply wasn't possible. Maybe things could have been different if Belle had fought harder for Shawn and trusted his love when they were younger. However, it was too late to make up for youthful mistakes. Belle realized that even if Shawn couldn't.  
  
Belle suddenly found herself recalling a familiar piece of poetry by Robert Frost. With a heavy heart she conceded to herself that long ago, two roads in her own path of life had diverged. And, perhaps she had chosen the one less traveled. And, that had truly made all the difference, because, as way leads on to way, it really does become next to impossible to retrace your steps to the beginning and to take the path you never chose.  
  
"Belle, please," begged Shawn as he extended his hand. "All you have to do is take my hand and we can find a way to have it all."  
  
Only with a great amount of restraint did Belle keep herself from taking Shawn's hand and running away with him and away from all the problems of the real world. Not allowing herself to cry over her and Shawn's mistakes, Belle reached out and pushed away the hand of her first love.  
  
"Just go, Shawn. We'll never be able to reclaim what we lost. After all the wrong choices, there's just no going back. I do love you, Shawn. I swear that I do, but I won't leave the family I made to be with you. I can't - not after all that's been sacrificed."  
  
Shawn clenched his jaw and did his best to keep his own tears from falling. He wanted to ask Belle just what had been sacrificed, but he found himself hardly caring. Shawn knew that answers couldn't change the past, nor could they change Belle's mind.  
  
Before turning away from the only woman he could ever love, Shawn promised, "I'll always love you, too."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
A moderately thick fog rolled over the dark water and onto the wooden pier. It seemed to complete the picture of misery painted by the dark clouds that concealed the moon. Those same dark clouds, heavily drenched in moisture, threatened to release a storm upon the city at any moment.  
  
Alone in her walk along the familiar pier, Chloe wondered what had ever been the point of returning to a city so full of hatred and regret. She silently cursed herself for ever believing that she could change things for the better. In fact, she was certain that things had only worsened for everyone since her return to Salem.  
  
Submerged in her own thoughts and regrets, Chloe failed to hear the quiet footsteps approaching her from behind. She remained oblivious to her handsome companion until he gently rested his hand upon her shoulder, effectively stopping her in her saddened tracks.  
  
As though burned by the unexpected touch, Chloe jerked away from the man before turning to see his face. Staring intently at the man who had enthralled her for so many years, Chloe quietly asked, "Brady, what are you doing down here?"  
  
"Looking for you," he replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her light summer jacket, Chloe responded, "Well, now you've found me."  
  
Brady took a few seconds to observe Chloe and defensive nature. It had taken her so long to learn how to trust, and he had ruined it for her. By sleeping with Mimi that Christmas Eve, he had taken Chloe's fears of trusting and made them a gruesome reality. He'd been the one to teach her that those you love will ultimately be the ones to hurt you the most.  
  
Glancing around the foggy pier for no other reason than to avoid Chloe's cold gaze, Brady quietly said, "I remember when a certain darkly dressed diva and I shared our first conversation on this pier. We were both determined to leave this city and depend on no one."  
  
Chloe stared regretfully at Brady's handsome profile and responded, "Too bad we didn't go with that first instinct. We'd have had much happier lives if we'd just left this city and everyone in it - including each other."  
  
Brady quickly turned his head to face Chloe once more. In an almost bitter manner, Brady replied, "Maybe . . . or maybe not. We may have avoided a lot of pain, but we'd never have tasted love. You have to ask yourself if an empty yet painless life would really be worth giving up that brief taste of love. For me, it's those memories of love that keep me lucid."  
  
"If you'd left Salem before we ever fell for each other, then you'd never have destroyed our relationship and married Mimi. Therefore, you wouldn't need the memory of some tainted love to keep you from going insane."  
  
"You're wrong. I fell in love with you the very first time I saw you. It was at the lot when everyone was preparing to build a house for Mimi and her family. You were there with Philip. Even then, I knew that you were stunning and unforgettable."  
  
Her eyes darkening with spite, Chloe countered, "Oh, really? Was I unforgettable when you were having sex with Mimi? Hmm?"  
  
Brady had no answer. There were no words that could make up for the actions he had already taken.  
  
"Why did you come looking for me, Brady? Did you just want to try and hurt me a little more? Is that it?"  
  
"I never wanted to hurt you, Chloe. I called the hotel and the person at the front desk said that you had already checked out. I just had to see you again, Chloe. I had to be close to you one last time before we parted."  
  
Tears spilling out of her eyes, Chloe asked, "Why? Why did you marry Mimi? What's the full story?"  
  
Brady considered telling Chloe the whole sordid tale. He wanted to tell her about Mimi, with Jan's help, tricking him into marriage. He wanted to confess that before his death, Victor had conned him into signing a prenuptial agreement that bound him to Mimi for no less than ten years. And, should he break the contract, Basic Black would be handed to Philip Kiriakis on a silver platter. However, if Brady did stay married to Mimi for a decade, he would receive half of Titan.  
  
Then, there was that one other stipulation that Brady couldn't face. Only a few months before dying, Victor had told Brady that he had entrusted someone with a very potent secret that could be used against Belle. And, if Brady divorced Mimi, that mysterious secret would be exposed. If only Brady had known that the late Jan Spears had been his grandfather's confidant, he just might have been willing to throw aside his marriage. However, the fear of hurting Belle and losing the family business to his uncle was simple to high a cost for Brady.  
  
Brady never knew why Victor had wanted him to stay married to Mimi, and he supposed it didn't matter. Sure, he had his suspicions - among them, was the idea that Mimi was somehow connected to someone in Victor's past. In the end, Brady realized that he would probably never know why Victor had wanted Mimi to be his wife. Then again, knowledge wouldn't change his suffering.  
  
Returning his attention to Chloe, Brady simply said, "There's no point in bringing up things that we can't change. So, let it go."  
  
"Let it go?" Chloe sobbed. "You want me to just let it go? Even after we've made love, you want me to accept that you and Mimi are going to stay married and that I don't need to know why?"  
  
Brady fought the urge to pull Chloe to him. He knew that holding her in his arms would only make it harder to walk away from her. He began to see that he never should have gone looking for her to say goodbye.  
  
Using all of his willpower, Brady began to walk away from Chloe. As he reached the steps leading to the parking lot, Brady turned and said, "No matter what, you'll always be my Star. Always."  
  
With heavy feet and an even heavier heart, Brady walked up the steps. He knew it seemed like goodbye, but he also knew that in seven years, he'd be free of Mimi and nothing short of death would stop him from searching for Chloe. And, when he found her, he'd never let her go. 


	28. Chapter 26 Part B

Only a few minutes after Brady left her standing alone on the pier, Chloe heard the sound of footsteps - heavy footsteps, like those of a man. She quickly turned as the person arrived directly behind her. However, disappointment filled her as she found herself staring at Jason Masters.  
  
"You don't look too happy to see me," commented Jason indifferently.  
  
"Yeah, well, when have I ever really been happy to see you?"  
  
"Good point," Jason responded as he turned his attention to the fog-covered water. In an uncharacteristically soft tone, Jason stated, "I saw Brady driving away when I pulled into the parking area."  
  
Seemingly ignoring Jason's comment about Brady, Chloe sank into the pit of her soul and found herself swimming in the one regret greater than losing Brady Black. Chloe attempted once again to fight a round of uncontrollable tears. She hated for anyone to see her cry - especially someone like Jason who had tried so hard in her youth to bring tortured tears to her blue eyes.  
  
Silence filled the pier as both Jason and Chloe wrestled with their own personal demons. Tears now streaming down her face, Chloe found herself with the need to unburden her soul. After years of hiding her secrets and pain, she needed to rid herself of some of the darkness.  
  
Almost to herself, Chloe stated, "I never really wanted Jan to die. I swear that I never could have killed her - no matter how much I hated her at times."  
  
Taking notice of the flood of tears that were falling down Chloe's face, Jason struggled to find an appropriate action. Despite the often vindictive nature of his relationship with Chloe, Jason hated to see her in pain. Because, when Chloe Lane was heartbroken enough to actually reveal her distress, then Jason knew things had to be in a state of true turmoil.  
  
Hoping to comfort Chloe with reassuring words, Jason said, "I know that, Chloe. You're not a murderer. Look, we both had reasons to hate Jan, but I understand that you never could have actually shot her in cold blood."  
  
Once again appearing to ignore part of what Jason was saying, Chloe despondently asked, "Does it hurt you as much as it hurts me?"  
  
"Does what hurt?"  
  
"Holding the truth inside. Because, it's killing me."  
  
Jason decided that it just might be time to finally bear his soul to a fellow human being. Opting to look at the murky water instead of Chloe, Jason said, "The photos Jan had were bad - real bad." After a brief pause, Jason continued, "I made a mistake - a huge mistake. Back when I was drinking, I had an accident. I was completely wasted and insisted on driving home anyway. Between the bar and there, I somehow swerved onto the sidewalk . . ."  
  
Chloe turned her tear-stained face to look at Jason as he shared his darkest secret. In an almost twisted way, his agony gave Chloe the strength she needed to accept her own pains.  
  
Chocking back his own tears, Jason confessed, "I swear to God that I didn't see that homeless man . . . It was like he jumped in front of my car before I could swerve back onto the street. He, um . . . he died instantly. I was so scared that I just called the first person I could think of . . . Jan. When I wasn't looking, that twisted tramp must have snapped a few photos of the scene, because she threatened to use them against me on more than one occasion. She practically taunted me with them."  
  
Jason turned to face Chloe and was relieved to see support and mild understanding rather disgust. He continued, "I never meant to kill that man, Chloe. And, after that day, I've hardly even had a drink. Even though I somehow ended up tending bar, I have to be pretty upset to start hitting the bottle myself. It seems like the mere mention of alcohol reminds me of the accident Jan helped me cover up." Rubbing his face with his hands, Jason softly said, "I never wanted to hurt anyone, but I did."  
  
Silence blanketed the pier as Jason and Chloe each returned their bleak gaze to the water. While Jason contemplated what he had finally confessed, Chloe realized that she could no longer hide her own hidden truth.  
  
"Her father was the one who was with Nancy." The words left Chloe's mouth so softly that Jason wasn't certain that he had accurately heard Chloe's sudden confession. Turning to look into Jason's equally tortured eyes, Chloe confessed, "That's why I hated Jan so much. She was my sister. She was the one that Daddy loved. I was just some bastard child that he wanted to forget. Jan got it all, and I got nothing." Her body becoming racked by sobs, Chloe asked, "Why couldn't he love me, too? Why?"  
  
Moving away from Jason, Chloe loudly asked, "I've always wondered what it would have been like if he'd only wanted to love me, too! Maybe, Jan and I we could have . . . could have been real sisters. Maybe, it all would have been okay. What if our father had raised me and Jan together?"  
  
Thinking back to all his own misdeeds, Jason said, "Don't do that to yourself, Chloe. Don't make things worse by wondering what if. Only fools play that game - and they always end up losing."  
  
Glancing past Chloe and into the obscure night, Jason took in a deep breath of the unusually cool summer air. Nodding his head toward a figure approaching through the thickening fog, Jason said, "I think I'm gonna get out of here and leave you and Shawn alone for a while. Besides, there's something I need to take care of - something I should have taken care of a long time ago. Take care of yourself, Chloe."  
  
Just as Jason was brushing past her, Chloe reached out and grabbed his muscular arm. When he turned to look at her with only faint surprise, she asked, "This is goodbye, isn't it?"  
  
Jason allowed his eyes to briefly drift away from Chloe and saw that Shawn had halted his approach and was merely standing a respectable distance away with his eyes locked on nothing - or perhaps everything - that could be seen in the foggy sky above the water.  
  
Returning his attention to Chloe, Jason said, "Goodbye? Nah, not goodbye. This is just one of those 'until we meet again' things. And, I have a feeling that we will meet again, Chloe. Someday, somewhere, our paths will cross. But, until that day comes, I want you to swear to me that you'll live life, really live it. And, never look back. Make your own choices and don't you ever let this damned city or anyone here make you sorry. Promise me, Chloe. Promise me that you'll never look back."  
  
Tears began mist Chloe's eyes once more as she stared intently at Jason. She had never heard him speak in such a passionate and oddly sincere manner. Yet, she found herself almost frightened by all the things he wasn't saying. Deciding that for the first time since she had met him that she would actually take Jason's advice, Chloe choked back the threatening tears and vowed, "I promise."  
  
A weak smile appeared on Jason's face as he began to walk away. Just as he was fading into the fog, he turned back and said, "Till we meet again, my darlin' Ghoul Girl."  
  
The seconds ticked away as Chloe stood and silently stared at where her former nemesis had been standing and Shawn simply stood watching Chloe with an inner sense of fascination. He knew that he would never genuinely understand the odd relationship between Jason and Chloe - and, that was probably for the best. However, Shawn was truly awed by Chloe's innate sense of endurance and perseverance. She had endured more pain than most people could even imagine. Yet, she never failed to pick herself up off the ground.  
  
It was because of Chloe's inherent strength that Shawn so greatly admired her. Quite often, he had found himself almost envious of her deep rooted survival instincts.  
  
Chloe Lane was strong, intelligent, witty, and above all else, she was alone in a world that had abandoned her without a second thought. And, that was something with which Shawn could identify. Yet, there was one other aspect of Chloe that Shawn would never fail to note . . . she was his friend no matter what he did or where he went.  
  
Approaching the broken hearted beauty, Shawn softly said, "I used to think that I was going to grab life by horns and live like there was no tomorrow. I remember after graduation, I would have sworn that within five years I'd have conquered the world - or at least seen a good part of it and made some great memories."  
  
Chloe offered Shawn her best attempt at a smile and replied, "Yeah, I think we were all thinking something like that. Me, you, Philip, Belle, Mimi, Jason, and even Jan. We all thought that our lives were only beginning once we left Salem High and met the real world. I don't think any of us imagined what would really be meeting us or how easily we would just lose track of who we were."  
  
"Maybe," Shawn slowly replied as his warm brown eyes became clouded with both regret and possible hope. "But, we're acting like this is the end of the world, Chloe. It's not. Fine, we got off track, so why don't we just get as far away from this town as we can."  
  
"And, finally live life . . . never looking back," Chloe stated as Jason's words echoed throughout the recesses of her mind.  
  
Looking not at Chloe but almost into her, Shawn quietly responded, "Exactly. There's nothing holding us here, Chloe. At least, not any more."  
  
Her pain subsiding and the smallest flame of hope igniting, Chloe hesitantly questioned, "What are you saying, Shawn?"  
  
"I'm saying that I want to leave Salem tonight - and I want you to come with me. Let's just get on my motorcycle and drive until we're so lost no one here can find us. Then, we'll spend as long as we need finding ourselves and deciding where our dreams are going to lead us. What do you say, Chloe?"  
  
Shawn would have sworn that time truly froze as a light rain began to fall and Chloe lowered her head as though in prayer. Then, she looked back up at him with misty eyes and something that he had not seen in quite some time - a genuine smile. "I say let's get a move on."  
  
There was no need nor want for words as Shawn silently led Chloe up the stairs that led to the parking area. Reaching his motorcycle, Shawn took a deep breath as he and then Chloe got on. He knew that the only thing waiting for him now was his future.  
  
Leaving behind their regrets and saddened memories, the couple sped out of the parking lot and seemingly disappeared into the rain and fog. Left behind was the misery and sorrow and ahead was a beautiful uncertainty that hinted at opportunity.  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
Philip watched the falling rain with a childlike fascination. Though it emerged from the intimidating dark night, the rain fell with such grace upon the city and silently promised to wash away all the wrong. Or, at least, that is what Philip wished the rain shower could do.  
  
By late evening, radio reports had finally dimmed the spotlight that had been cast upon the murder of Jan Spears. It seemed that the police were ruling the unfortunate incident a break-in gone bad - but Philip knew better. In fact, he knew exactly who had freed the world of Jan, but he'd rather die than ever reveal his own wife to be the murderer.  
  
Philip failed to understand why exactly Belle had ended Jan's life, and he realized that he would probably never know. After all, he couldn't exactly approach his wife, inform her that he knew she killed Jan, and then demand an explanation . . . especially since Philip had been the one to sneak into the house, cut off the power, and arrange for it to appear like a common thief had attempted to rob the house but been interrupted.  
  
Releasing a sigh that sounded like that of a man much further along in years, Philip rubbed his sleep-deprived eyes and recalled returning to Jan's house to make the vixen pay. However, when Philip arrived, Belle was hysterically fleeing the home. In her agitated state, she failed to notice her husband lurking in the nearby bushes.  
  
After sneaking into the home, Philip had discovered Jan's lifeless body - and the emerald necklace he had given Belle for their anniversary. Immediately, Philip Kiriakis did as his father would do, he took action and cleaned up the mess.  
  
Turning away from the night and all that it held, Philip said to himself, "I love you, Belle. Maybe not enough to let you go, but I do love you. And, I'll always protect you and make you as happy as I can - no matter what."  
  
~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~ * * ~  
  
The light rain slowly transformed itself into a mere drizzle, but the fog refused to fade away so easily. Like the grip of death, it held onto the city with a vengeance.  
  
On the deserted street corner just outside the very same apartment building Philip resided in, stood a forlorn street lamp that shed its dim yellow glow on an equally forlorn man.  
  
Fourteen stories below Brady and Mimi's penthouse balcony, Jason Masters stood under the street light and glared up at the window he knew belonged to his Mimi and the man who so insistently kept them apart.  
  
Staring upwards through the drizzle with eyes void of any logical emotion, Jason allowed Brady's words to echo through his mind. "What? Going to have some happy life together? . . . . Over my dead body."  
  
Jason discreetly pulled the cold revolver from his pocket and simply stated, "So be it."  
  
THE END 


End file.
